Shipwrecked
by cindyhasi
Summary: Tom, Shizuo, the van gang, Mikado, Masaomi, Saki, Anri, Chikage, Izaya, Celty, Shinra and Collie are stranded on an island after their cruise sank to the bottom of the sea. Tearing each other apart isn't a suitable option as they explore the unknown land trying to survive and possibly built a raft. The island is more trippy than it appears though quickly teaching to stick together
1. Chapter 1

**If you're familiar with Hangover then this could be your cup of tea. On the light side sprinkled with trouble and action. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

A cruise on a luxury ship sounded great even when Shizuo Heiwajima boarded it increasing the likely hood of said ship sinking. But with Tom and his other friends at his side, anger got kept down and it was like a really expensive party where everyone had fun. Expenses were covered by Masaomi's new family sadly unable to come for the entirety of the trip with Ruben on the racetrack and Leena and Anska joining later via a passing ship. Everyone had fun and possibly too many martinis for a while simply enjoying the cruise with its features one being a sparkling pool on the ship itself. Anska and Leena had generously and happily paid for the occasion inviting everyone from the trip they met and extended the luxury to friends too. The group bathing in their kindness and love for their adopted son was Kida himself, Saki, Anri, Mikado, Tom, Shizuo, Shinra, Celty, Chikage and the van gang. Izaya didn't count as friend, more so after the couple found out more about him via conversations and Masaomi along with them called the final shots. Of course, the cruise didn't stay happy and the exact person having not been invited and the worry for Shizuo going berserk and snapping the ship in half had to be Izaya. In the parka wearing man's defense though, he didn't do it on purpose simply on a job stuck in the wheelchair which partially is his fault as he didn't try to improve his legs. Either on purpose or stroke of luck, Collie tagging along with Masaomi, scared off the informant every time Shizuo came into vicinity thus stopping them from seeing each other. However Mikado and Masaomi did find him but stayed in the shadows curiously having followed the dog one time although she never strayed far from the blonde's side being ever so protective and loving. Rather not wanting to risk a sinking ship than it already stood, the boys had kept quiet although it looked oh so beckoning to push Izaya over the edge when Kida was alone peeking at him from behind a corner. Collie's luck or strategy didn't hold up the entire cruise though and when Izaya spotted Shizuo and vice versa, the informant did not sport a smirk. If anything, he looked genuinely worried along with the rest of the ship which would be crying now if it had a soul. They managed to intervene twice slowing the damage of a raging Shizuo but by the third outbreak of severe violence and destruction, the ship suffered so greatly it groaned louder than ever. And then it started to sink. If that wasn't chaos before then the situation now definitely was as crew and captain tried to head for land. Much distress, flooding and general near death situations, the crew and captain had managed to bring the ship closer to land finding islands hidden by thick fog. The cruise never touched sand and crew, passengers and Captain had hauled themselves on one island while Masaomi and co ended up on another island. If it weren't for Saki spotting Izaya and enlisting Collie's help hauling him out of the water including wheelchair feeling bad for him, the man would've been dead. Out in the water, the water surged around the ship as it winked goodbye and with it the way home.

Tom probably had the most accurate description of their situation, still spitting out sand, drenched and collapsed onto the shore having managed to hold on to his glasses. "We're fucked."

"Celty?" Shinra croaked the dullahan beside him rather freaking out washed up aside him. Celty patted the sand around her, looking everywhere and motioning again and again to her sleeve before waving around her arms and finally face palming on her helmet with her shoulders slumped sitting in the sand. "It'll be okay, we can get through anything together. I'll be your voice."

"Hey what's that?" Walker blinked pulling himself to his feet with Erika, Saburo and Kadota near them sprawled in the sand. Indeed something bobbed up and down in the water specifically a black spear and Celty reeled it in with her shadows with delight, the sphere slowly revealing her PDA having been protected from the water. Shooter snorted happy for Celty standing beside her having changed from his usual motorcycle looks to the horse to swim to shore. Chikage rose checking on Kadota while the otakus ensured Saburo's vitality, the biker gang leader trying to remove some wet sand from his hat amazingly having been washed to the exact same shore they had crawled onto. The others started to turn to the remaining people of the group, Shizuo taking all attention by getting up with a roar, eyes narrowing on Izaya helped into his chair by Saki. Time seemed to freeze, the brute's eyes promising pain and death to Izaya but he couldn't bring himself to attack not with Saki right next to the informant. The girl had no beef with Shizuo and he didn't want to hurt her. Collie whined and Mikado managed to get to his feet with help, the teen's eyes shifting to his best friend face down in the sand not having risen yet. Anri, Saki and Mikado were to first to rush closer, Izaya trying to stay close for his own safety but the sand wasn't with him. Collie's distressed whine was the only thing keeping Shizuo's attention away for now. The dog cried out again, teeth sinking into the white hood and the female pulled with all her might managing to turn him over. Without warning Collie closed the gap and suddenly leapt onto the teen's chest full force, everybody's eyes widening and a moment later Masaomi choked to consciousness rolling over and furiously spitting out the salty water. Collie whined in relief cuddling her head against Kida who slung an arm around her neck with a silent thank you. Shizuo's eyes drifted to Izaya again becoming rather stuck in the sand and lips lifted into a smile seeing that Saki had moved over Masaomi. His hands instinctively wanted to grab a pole or something but with nothing around, the man started stalking towards his disabled arch enemy.

"He can come in handy, don't do it Shizuo." Shinra really questioned why he did this placing himself in the middle like a suicidal maniac. Seriously, Celty was standing right there. He was with her, all he ever wanted. Shinra sighed in relief on the inside and Shizuo whipped around with a snort and growl which might only postponed the incident. Their focus shifted to the green semi tropical expanse unfolding behind shore with a few rising peeks. The island definitely wasn't small.

"You know this reminds of camping during the trip in Russia. I mean we'll have to make tents and find food and such." Mikado mentioned breaking the ice. He actually liked the idea of camping just maybe not on a random island with no definite ending of the trip.

"Alright, we need a plan." Celty started.

"Cell phones are useless if any of you still have them." Mikado sighed.

"We can put out a distress sign with stones on the shore." Saki suggested.

"We'll have to find food too."

"A fire for heat would be useful at night and we can boil water to drink it in case there no fresh water here." Anri added.

"We don't know the weather here so we should look into making a shelter or finding it." Chikage pitched in.

"Food, water, shelter… covers the basics. And making a sign. There isn't much else we can do besides that. We have to wait to be rescued." Shinra summed up with a sigh.

"Well our chances are good though. Leena and Anska will be relentless looking for Masaomi and Collie." Kadota smiled.

"And they can afford about every high- tech gadget imaginable." Saburo added.

"So after making that sign all we have to focus on is surviving." Izaya spoke up for the first time.

With the sign finished, their heads turned back to the green expanse and Kadota offered to take the lead. Saki did all her might to push the wheelchair but the island's terrain was very much anti-wheelchair prompting Celty to ponder to help with her abilities even though she didn't like Izaya while Masaomi joked it was a sign and they should leave the man behind although Izaya knew by the look they exchanged that it wasn't a joke.

"Where are we going?" Shinra asked as they whacked away with the foliage growing denser towards the center. The wheelchair sucked too much so it got folded up and Shooter had changed into a bike, Izaya hoisted on the back as Celty drove leaving Shinra jealous and the dullahan uncomfortable. Stomachs and Kadota stopped with sigh.

"I don't know, I'm trying to locate a fresh water source or spot fruit trees or something."

"We won't find anything useful at this rate." Shizuo growled a little disgruntled ripping out another tree to clear a path and throwing it away.

"At least with Shizuo's path we'll find our way back to the shore." Saburo remarked.

"Maybe we should ask Collie." Saki suggested with smile holding hands with Masaomi and the dog trotting along in front of them.

"Of course, the dog!" Shinra exclaimed. "Why didn't we think of it earlier?"

"For starters you've been staring at Celty and the flea the whole time." Shizuo pointed out. Man, ripping out these trees wasn't just useful but just therapeutic enough to prevent him from snapping along with Tom's, Celty's and Shinra's presence.

"Hey Collie, can you find us some fresh water and food?" Masaomi asked crouching down to her and Collie tilted her head sitting down.

Izaya scoffed. "As if a-" Collie suddenly yipped after a second and jumped to her feet, nose straight on the ground sniffing away and walking ahead everyone starting to follow and Izaya left sour trying not to scream stuck with his worst fear. At least Collie didn't pay attention to him which made it slightly easier. Now all he had to do was not think about Masaomi or Shizuo sicking the canine on him as both hated his guts and Collie obliged to both happily. Erika and Walker picked up conversations more and more soon blissfully lost in their own imagination rambling on about made up stories concerning their situation.

Their throats felt parched and a few were ready to wave a flag of defeat from the long, difficult track especially Shinra and Mikado. Collie lifted her snout from the ground which seemed to have been there for eternity and turned around excitedly with friendly barks and yips hopping around on her hind feet. The group stepped forward, Izaya glad that Celty stayed rather in the back and their eyes sparkled with joy upon seeing the sparkling trickling creek gently sprouting from rock and rushing down a small stair like rock section into a stream disappearing out of sight in the thick plant growth. Too thirsty to care for fish poo or anything else for that matter as Collie openly drank beside them, the group lined up by the water cupping their hands and drinking it. Celty made a cup out of the shadows for Izaya not exactly able to really get down there and then proceeded to make cups for everyone. That's when the awkwardness really hit causing a weird ass silence and their eyes slightly wandered to Collie happily licking away and lifting her head licking her lips afterwards. The dog tilted her head at them and wagged her tail bounding over to Masaomi and Saki cuddling against the blonde's leg slightly stepping into the water on her way. The will to survive won over worry of possible bacteria and germs as everyone just decided to kick those kind of thoughts away for now.

"Think Collie can find us food?" Celty asked. "And we should probably keep in mind where the stream is."

"We won't need to, Shizuo's path is pretty recognizable and wide." Shinra remarked glancing to the makeshift road behind them.

"Yeah, she found water. She's good at fighting; you should've seen her in Siberia when a guy broke into mom and dad's house one time." Masaomi replied stroking the canine. "Alright Collie, we need your help with finding food." Collie softly barked as to tell him that she understood and starting sniffing around and paid close attention to all sounds. Shizuo had to do without ripping out trees for now to not scare away any potential wildlife suited for roasting over a fire which made it extremely hard to not blow as he didn't have cigarettes to smoke.

The sun started to set and their stomachs erupted in loud growls again. Really, it honestly didn't matter now if Shizuo ripped out trees or not any potential wildlife probably already fled from miles away. Collie dashed here and there zigzagging around with her nose steadily twitching sniffing the soil, plants and the air. Even Walker and Erika had piped down just wishing to finally see a tree bearing food in all this green foliage on the subtropical island. It wasn't awfully hot but not cold either. "We need a shelter before it's dark." Chikage reminded and Shinra grumbled about a fire and not burning down the whole island in the process. Celty felt sorry for them as her and Shooter were very fortunate in this situation as they didn't need food or water. The dullahan admired Collie's relentless search, the dog seemingly refusing to slow down in her effort to locate food for everyone being hungry herself. Her head finally lifted and the furry tail started to wag frantically barking once with her head tilted upward to a banana tree, the yellow enticing fruit out of her reach even if she jumped. The groups eyes followed, the bananas just out of their reach and Shizuo immediately rushed forward grabbing the tree with a roar and ripping it out throwing it down into the ground like a wild animal with a grin able to have let off steam. The others rushed forward and Collie barked at the poor frightened birds flying higher into the sky trying to catch one with high leaps but catching none. Their hands grabbed the bananas turning out to be three bundles of various sizes just enough for everyone. Saki and Kida grabbed a third banana and peeled, everyone clueless at first what they were doing until the ripe peeled banana got handed over to Collie happily munching it away.

"Collie eats bananas?" Mikado asked for everyone in curiosity. He hadn't been all that much to Leena's and Anska's house yet as only about a month had passed after their trip and just weeks after the whole shooting fiasco with Leena, Anska and Ruben having arrived just after that. Masaomi didn't tell them what actually went down simply stating he had been in trouble and the trio didn't inquire simply happy to have finished moving and being reunited with the blonde. The mansion with property itself wasn't in Ikebukuro but sat just outside of it with only a short ride or longer walk required to reach Ikebukuro easily allowing daily visits. Leena and Anska encouraged Masaomi despite everything to continue going to school or if he preferred to take online classes, the blonde having not quite settled on a decision sort of in a mixture of both right now, Mikado hoping his best friend will fully settle for finishing school at Raira by attending like he used to. Kida and Saki after a happy reunion and introduction moved to the blonde's adoptive parents whom were overjoyed along with Ruben and Collie having been hyper for two days straight before starting to calm down showering the two in kisses and cuddles. About a week after that Leena and Anska came up with the cruise idea and finalized who to invite with Masaomi and Saki. Chikage, Celty, and Anri got to meet them briefly via a welcoming party before boarding the ship with Chikage ever such a gentlemen, Celty being shy and adored for it quickly warming up to them and Anri also enjoying their kindness. And they all ogled at the immense mansion with property and luxury Kida and Saki lived in now. That day Collie got very excited too making friends right and left. And the rest of the group noticed how it looked _exactly_ the same save for the property although that with some heavy duty work mimicked the previous one pretty well although it was smaller.

"Yeah, there a few vegetables and fruits she'll eat but she prefers things with a mild taste like bananas." Masaomi explained as they finished the found bananas, their stomachs begging for more. Collie stood up again after her small meal and started to search again although Saki called her off as it got decided to focus on a shelter first. For now, they wouldn't starve hoping to find more during the shelter mission.

"We have two options; make one or find one. That peak towards the middle could have caves." Mikado stated.

"We can't see the peak from here." Chikage pointed out. "But there is plenty of wood and leaves around to make one."

"I think we should stay here for now since we don't have much time to find the peak." Kadota voiced. "We can try to find the peak tomorrow if we aren't rescued by then."

"I'll help with the fire!" Walker volunteered, the group splitting into a smaller one taking care of the fire and a larger one building the shelter and Shizuo cleared their spot smiling all the way blowing off more steam. Izaya felt utterly useless not able to help all that much although Celty came up with the idea of carving something for the water out of the wood giving him something to do. The informant also roped Shinra close to him to further ensure his safety. This whole time he didn't care to improve his legs even with a tiny chance to be walking again but now he really regretted it relying on everyone's mercy. While Saki didn't want him to necessarily die or suffer when it came down to it she'd side with Kida who hated his guts. For a second there he also regretted not returning to Ikebukuro as he carved away watching everyone around him. Walker had too much fun with the fire babbling on with Erika. Kadota used his carpenter skills with the shelter as much as he could without hammer and nails and everyone generally smiled despite the situation with Kida ripping lame jokes and trying to engage Mikado in a stick fight while the otakus provided verbal sword fighting scenery. Everyone was so consumed in their task that no one noticed Collie sneaking to Izaya not even Izaya himself lost in his thoughts over hidden regret freezing up as the cold, wet snout pushed underneath his hand and Collie gazed up at him with something in her eyes causing the man scared yet remaining calm to wonder if that was a spark of love and pity as their eyes met. Feeling his increasing fear, Collie turned away again bounding over to Masaomi leaving Mikado no choice but try to fight back with a stick, Collie happily running around them with the girls giggling and the guys chuckling, Mikado embarrassed but having fun.

Orange grazed the horizon and Shinra helped Izaya into their tent/hut like shelters made out of leaves and branches and Shizuo's spot got placed as far away as possible from the informant. Shinra coming up with the genius idea to have Celty shoot out 'strings' allowed them to look around them thoroughly allowing for finding a bit more fruits growing on the island including lychee and a few more bananas for Collie. Shinra and Celty joined Izaya's shelter while the van gang took another and Collie warmed the teens snuggled between them and Shizuo, Tom and Chikage shared one. Collie's ears perked up a little as the noises of animals changed to the night inhabitants before they drifted off to sleep. There was definitely more than birds out there but even though they heard them, the wildlife didn't really show its face much always out of reach but ever present.

The leaves and fairly loose dirt hadn't done all that much for comfortable sleep when you'd been spoiled before on a luxury cruise causing a rough start in the morning as everyone was disoriented for second too. In retrospect then if there were caves in the peak, they would probably be even less comfy but they would provide stronger shelter. Leaves were certainly abundant to try to cushion any spot they crashed for the night. However the biggest concern lied in rain, possibly heavy rainfalls that their makeshift shelters might not be able to withstand even though it was sunny and clear right now. The teens ended up with the most warmth after a rather cold night, not awfully cold but not warm either having had Collie to warm them. The dog didn't mind the temperature change at all decked in her fur.

"I'm starving." Walker's stomach confirmed his statement with a loud growl as they slowly rose to their feet, the well built fire having gone out during the night.

"We all are." Mikado joined with a sigh.

"Let's get water first." Kadota announced everyone agreeing.

"Since we have something to carry the water inside now, maybe it's better if Izaya-san stays here, it'll make the trip quicker and we we'll pass through here again anyway when finding the peak." Saki suggested. "I'll stay here."

"Then I'm staying too." Masaomi joined.

"We need Collie though; we stopped making path for while. And Collie follows you." Shinra pointed out.

"Not if I tell her to go." Kida crouched down and Collie cuddled against him gazing into his eyes. "Go with them and listen to Kyohei." The collie didn't like the idea of temporary separation in their unfamiliar surroundings but obeyed slowly walking to Kadota stopping beside him and glancing up at the man with alert eyes.

"Anybody else staying here? It's better though if no one else stays because there is only so much we can carry and we won't know when we come across another source after leaving for the peak." Nobody else stayed and Shizuo gladly made another pathway.

"You didn't have to stay Saki." Izaya commented after a few minutes rather a sitting duck without Shooter as transportation, the man currently sat up against a log near the dead fire.

"I don't mind. To be honest we walked so much yesterday my legs got so sore so I'm glad to take break now before we'll walk a lot again." Saki smiled.

"I could totally give a piggy back ride when ever your legs get to sore." Masaomi offered.

"So you used my disability to your advantage?~" Izaya mused.

"No, not really. But this way, it saves time we can use otherwise and it's just easier. Plus if Shizuo gets time away from you he'll have it easier when we are all together again. I also think you might be scared of Collie because I can't think of a reason to not like her." Was Saki always this observant?

"But it's totally to have alone time with me!" Masaomi exclaimed and Saki giggled. "Stranded on a romantic island with your knight by your side to protect you from harm!"

"You know if we weren't stranded, this would be a neat place for a date or a vacation with just you and me." Saki smiled placing her head on his shoulder having sat down on the log.

"With the addition of hotel looking over the island from a balcony. Only the best for my queen." Masaomi added and Saki giggled as they contently gazed out into the distance with a smile, Izaya watching them with a smile of his own. Maybe Kida didn't appreciate it but it was really nice that Saki still let him know what she was grateful for bringing them together in the first place. In way it felt like old times for second with the two doting on each other and Izaya there but in the background. His eyes shifted to his legs. He needed to walk again, even just for his own survival on the island but it'd take years and he'd rather not know if he would manage it stuck years on the island. For a single moment, the man entertained the idea of finding a magical cure on the land in the middle of nowhere surrounded by water.

The trio thirstily took the water handed to them and after short break from walking and Collie glad to be closer by closer by Masaomi again, they started to head off with Shooter as Izaya's transportation and Shizuo making paths you couldn't miss. It's not that Collie didn't like the others apart from Izaya but Masaomi and more and more Saki were her immediately family prompting her protect them more than the other although the dog would protect as many of them as she could seeing the others as friends. On their way, they at least bumped into more wild fruits but not enough to quite fill their hunger.

"Alright stop, this is ridiculous." Shinra announced after a good or so of walking. "We can't see the peak so we have no clue in which direction to go!" The other blinked but got his point. They were taking a wild guess.

"The shore is over a day away, do you really want to backtrack all that way?" Saburo countered.

"No…" Shinra sighed. He hated this situation. But at least he had Celty that helped a lot.

"What about trying to see from a tree?" Mikado suggested. It took a few tries before they lucked on some taller tree and Shizuo helped with giving the climbers a start consisting of Masaomi, Walker and Chikage.

"I see the peak!" Kida called.

"I think there are fruit trees on the way too!" Chikage added while Walker wondered aloud if the peak hid a volcano where everyone just wanted to face palm dearly hoping there wasn't a volcano. But the thought of death by magma lingered now and would for a while. "Hm? Hey, aren't you coming down?" the man started to climb down but noticed that Masaomi didn't move looking at something in the distance.

"Can you see that too?"

"See what? Hold on, I'm coming over, I'll jump."

" **No don't!"** Too late with a lofty smile, Rocchi already leapt from the tree while Masaomi tried to scramble out of the way but couldn't. Chikage landed awkwardly to say the least, the tree not very suited for climbing let alone having two people at the top with Chikage sort of smushed over and beside Kida both trying to somehow fit. Masaomi grumbled and looked back at what he saw with Chikage's head a little over his. "Do you see it now?"

"It's hard to make out; I can hardly even see the grey…" Chikage squinted. "But it looks like something is built in the forest maybe like some tiny jungle town or something… That means we're not alone."

"If we're lucky, it's just rock underneath the tree or if it is a town of some sort it's abandoned. Whatever it is, it's just next to the straightest way to the peak, we could check it out." Chikage nodded and their eyes sped beneath them upon hearing a crack followed by several others. "Oh no…" The branches snapped as they had unconsciously shifted their weight a little trying to make out what was in the distance and the pair crashed down loudly, the other quickly coming to the scene as the as the last leaves and twigs fell to the ground.

"What happened, are you alright Masaomi!?" Kyohei asked for everyone as Rocchi's and Kida's heads peeked out from the green and brown mess both spitting out some leaves and Masaomi on top of Chikage. "Were you in Masaomi's tree?"

"I jumped into his tree; we found something that could turn out really bad for us." Chikage explained as they got to their feet and Masaomi kept explaining with Collie inspecting him for any wounds.

"There is a grey area near the most direct path to the peek but it's hard to make out what it really is. It's so unclear that it could some rock formation but it could be a settlement too."

"How about we keep going towards the peak and regularly check by climbing trees?" Anri quietly suggested.

"Well if everyone is okay with it, let's keep going this way." Kadota summed up receiving no complaints taking the lead as nobody wanted it. Shizuo had to admit it was amazing how well he could keep it with the current company and occupied with clearing a path, the company taking two breaks finding a fairly decent amount of fruits although it harshly waned towards the second break and their water started to run out adding another problem. Shizuo threw away another tree to the side, Collie comically tilting her head as she seemed to complement trying fetch with before hopping around a smiling Masaomi getting the girls to giggle, the collie wearing the biggest doggie smile. And even though a breeze had picked up and clouds started to form and even despite the situation it seemed like their group glowed with happiness, Shinra conversing with Izaya carried by Shooter, Walker and Erika lost in their own adventure and everybody generally happy they shined like a sunny day. And Shizuo found himself smiling something he'd never thought to do around the flea, a smile like when he held a pleasant conversation with Celty. The blonde never really considered this entire group as his friends at least half rather acquaintances although right now they all felt like friends except Izaya. Even those he didn't know all that much. This reminded very much of Siberia except it turned out much calmer until now without out temporary amnesia. Chikage entered the teen's conversation. Now, if the island didn't run out of the trees there might not be a single fight but honestly just a little action like a shared enemy might help better than tree and the surrounding company. Because back in Siberia they had to pull together to make it home unable to do if they would've torn apart and with the shared enemies popping up right and left they didn't have time to fight all that much.

 **I'm pretty sure the other chapters will be longer but here you go chapter 1. The stories I have started are being updated although I won't give time frames with fire emblem crossover on hiatus soon to be defrosted. You know I should make like an update section on my profile… especially because I added a third one on top of two ongoing ones and I'm writing at least three in the background at the same time along with my books… yeah I was going to go like, okay one story per category and finish each one before starting more but you know I'm a scatterbug with lots of ideas and the snowballs slow and roll constantly so I'm going to just update everything because really, my pace doesn't change. Updates will drop like crazy with multiple stories and I think it might be even be better because often as I write a certain or something or a concept gets a snowball unstuck and yeah. Okay, I'm plain weird to sum it up my story section will expand quite a bit I promise I will never abandon a story. The last paragraph chunk there I wrote while listening to 'Stick Together' which kinda spawned that, I really like the song with the group for some reason**. **I'll probably listen to this on repeat while writing this and it'll spawn more sweet moments that I thought would be in thereXD Anyway, I will shut up now hope you enjoyed the read. Oh yes fell free to critique especially characterization because I haven't written much of Saki(I think I have her figured out though), Anri(I think so too) and Chikage where I could use the most critique although I think him and Masaomi could have an awesome bromance like Rocchi and Kadota if they spend some more time together. I could totally see him and Shizuo go all protective over the teens with Kadota.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"It looks empty…" Celty typed to Shinra, the entire group squatting down in the undergrowth closely huddled together eyeing the grey area which turned out to be a town of a few houses and a road smacked into the forest.

"Or just nobody is home." Shinra whispered. Izaya yet again eyed collie, swallowing his dry throat not just from thirst but from fear too. They had to have been sitting here for hours, now why wasn't it decided to move on already? Besides, they had plenty of excellent fighters here, an extremely skilled trained fighting dog, a brute insensitive to pain, a dullahan, wielder of a demon sword and Saki could be jailbait. Seriously what could they not face?

"Let's check it out but we have to be careful." Kadota quietly announced and the group crept out of hiding near the houses. They weren't huts but modern fully fledged house with electricity. As they ventured in further and no alarm got tripped and Collie got asked if she smelled anyone around the dog shaking her head and trotting around completely at ease, the group relaxed more too becoming louder and bolder. Masaomi outright opened a door to a house and let himself in, Mikado trying to stutter a protest but stopped and followed with the girls. Halfway through they shouted their findings to each other at the top of their lungs sticking their heads out of windows and such, checking out every building while Izaya checked around it finding a nearby dam that powered electricity.

"Hey look, there is food and water in here." Kida remarked opening a fridge while Mikado found cutlery in a drawer checking out a kitchen, the two girls in the living room. The blonde tossed his friend one of the ice cold bottles.

"Isn't this stealing?" Mikado frowned.

"No one was here."

"But the electricity and all is still running. Maybe they are just at a shore, fishing all day or something."

Masaomi sighed, Mikado had a point. Besides if people lived here and they were friendly it wouldn't help to get on their good side via stealing. "I guess we can use the tap water."

"I'll get glasses."

With everyone's water supply replenished and their bowels emptied in the bathrooms figuring if each of them used a different house the missing toilet paper wouldn't be noticed enjoying not having to go into the bush, the burning dilemma of food remained.

"What if we blamed it on wild animals?" Chikage suggested after a long silence with the only sound their stomachs growling uncontrollably loudly again and again as they all stood around a big fridge, Saki pushing Izaya in his wheelchair taking turns with Shinra.

"Now it's definitely stealing." Mikado pointed out.

"We are starving, it's survival Mikado." Masaomi countered.

"Well technically, there is food outside to find but…" Saburo grumbled glancing away.

"Well we can probably do just fine on fruit but Collie could use something else. We haven't encountered any wildlife yet just heard it." Saki mentioned glancing to the collie dog licking her lips at some bread in basket on the counter.

"Still…" Kadota sighed but his stomach retaliated loudly.

"Great… we are doing this aren't we? Why don't we add taking showers too?" Celty added with a joke unfortunately everybody took the shower seriously and Tom even wondered aloud if they would mind just a tiny bit of laundry soap missing.

"I'm feeding Collie and taking a shower, we should totally go with Rocchi's idea." Masaomi broke the ice cutting off a chunk of the bread with a knife from a drawer. "Hey Saki, is there a bit of meat in the fridge?"

"Yeah I think it's unprepared steak or something. Here you go Collie, enjoy." Collie chowed down on bread and happily wagging her tail and the two gave a pet smiling at her. Collie liked her fruits but there was only so much fruit she'd eat as long as there wasn't anything else.

"I wonder if this will be a one-time thing… probably not…" Shinra thought aloud, Anri and Celty hijacking the laundry utilities taking turns before showering themselves while Shinra even though he'd much prefer a shower with Celty, he helped Izaya who was grateful for the help but loathed being stuck like this the more it showed that his very survival entirely relied on the others even more than with anyone else. He was definitely motivated to walk again now.

"That should be good enough…" Walker nodded as they all stared at the slightly vandalized place especially the fridge having been pried open to cover their tracks.

"I just hope there are animals big enough on this island to be framed…" Kyohei sighed at the sight. Maybe they shouldn't have Shizuo given the task which he gladly accepted.

"Well, time to leave the crime scene." Shinra added earning a few chuckles and the group now clean, fed and no longer thirsty set off towards the peak hoping it wasn't a volcano.

"Maybe we shouldn't leave a trail…" Erika remarked, Shizuo just about to start the crude deconstruction of the local fauna. The girl had a point, they did see some vehicles mainly some dirt bikes which could have an easy time tracking them especially with convenient roads.

"We have Collie; we don't really need the trail anyway." Saburo agreed while Shizuo just grumbled under his breath. He needed them if they didn't want him to rip Izaya's head off!

"So no more trails?" Celty asked.

"Yeah but we can probably start further away again." Kadota glanced back before they continued walking, Izaya keeping his eyes on Collie but trying to look away at the same time as shivers ran down his spine. Halfway to the peak, Shizuo found himself not needing to take it out on the trees as Collie had started playing with him, the blonde man throwing sticks for him in between talking to his friends. Their heads turned as the whole group stopped, eyes falling to the noise of rustling leaves and a rabbit freezing up. Collie tensed, ears perking up and eyes moving to Masaomi for orders. A few hours had passed from the town, the teen not sure what to do. The rabbit looked cute and they had found more fruit on the way… The herbivore unfroze and sped off into the green undergrowth, the group slowly moving on awkwardly.

"I wonder what else lives here…" Mikado glanced back to where the rabbit had been.

"Let's take a break." Shinra sighed, sitting down on the ground. He'd never done so much walking in a day in his entire life!

"We should be able to make it to the peak today." Tom remarked glancing towards the sun already in the downward arc.

"That last one didn't have much loot." The guy sighed running a hand with slightly pale skin through black hair with dyed in strips of red and blonde. A bit of blood stained the T-shirt with hoodie clothing the slim, tall body along with pants and boots. Amber eyes wandered to the other guy.

"Well there is always next time to score big. It's not like we can be found here. Picking a fight with us is a mistake anyway." A guy smiled lighting a cigarette. The rugged black shirt had been thrown off revealing a lean, tall but well muscled body with fair skin. A belt held a knife and pants tucked into boots and messy black hair was swept aside over icy blue eyes.

"Hey, everyone get to my house right now."

"Okay." The other guys answered the radio giving his comrade a shrug to the questioning glance from Sawyer.

"Okay… wild animal, huh?" One of the assembly of guys broke the silence as they all stared at the wreckage specifically the broken fridge.

"Idiot! It obvious!"

"Shut up, crow!"

"Hey don't tell my crow to shut up!"

"Ha sucker!"

"Crowy don't be snarky now, save it for later." The crow stopped talking hopping onto the guy's shoulder aka its owner.

It wouldn't be the first time that an animal had wandered through town after all the island wasn't small and no one but them could reach it. At least that's what they thought although they had very good reason for their thinking, the glowing pendant in the leader's hand gently swinging back and forth. But something felt off the longer he looked yet had no clue or reason for it.

"What's wrong boss?"

The 'boss' turned to his large crew, deep brown eyes matching not quite matching the lighter brown hair and the long black coat swished a little as he turned to them, his skin fair and body well muscled and tall but lean. A linear scar downwards rested on his cheek giving a vibe of mystery to the handsome face rather than making it ugly. Aside from the imposing coat, a rugged shirt with wide ripped v-cut clad his body along with boots and pants held by a belt also holding a machete and handgun."I don't know. Well, keep an eye out in case that animal comes back for seconds. Let's enjoy being back before we set out to sea again."

"That's it, come out!" The tree groaned ripped out by Shizuo as they stopped and turned around yet again, the terrain become rockier and stepper as the peak worked itself in before in skyrocketed in height. Masaomi, Chikage and the van gang took a fighting stance and Izaya remarked silently to himself yet again how he'd rely on them and how much he disliked it. Their eyes shifted to the rustling leaves in the trees and Collie gave warning bark but seemed to remain rather calm trotting closer to a specific tree and barking at it again as something had leapt into it.

"That wasn't a person…" Mikado noted, Shizuo keeping the tree anyway. Collie hopped up and down barking again as a small fluffy light colored monkey with rather cute face and long tail poked out its head. With a hiss and screech at Collie it revealed sharp teeth that weren't so cute. Collie snarled in response with another bark and the monkey retreated further into the leaves again. the group turned to leave but whipped around again as the monkey moved back into a sight with more noise and suddenly pulled back its arm without warning flinging something forward right at Collie with the dog looking straight at it turning out to be fresh poo smearing on her snout. Izaya started laughing trying to keep it down while Masaomi's eyes narrowed with Collie and the dogs lips lifted into a snarl before she backed up and shot forward straight at the tree running up the bark as much as she could and leapt higher with her teeth closing around the tail ripping out some fur before the monkey could pull back enough and the Collie herself dropped harshly down again. Izaya abruptly ceased laughing shaking on the inside having seen yet again what Collie could do and the nightmare of her attacking him tried slip into his mind. The monkey screeched loudly and disappeared, Shizuo adding to the desire yelling at the animal to piss off and swinging the tree before the monkey decided to throw more wisely deciding to back off.

"Collie, are you alright?" Saki started to giggle causing the others to have to chuckle too although they refrained from laughing to hard at the dog's expense sneezing and trying to smear it off on plants with a whiny sigh as it didn't help that much. After what seemed like ages due to their legs not used to all that walking the peak finally fully spread out, plant growth ceasing as nothing but bare rock paved the way now with the peak climbing into the sky in front of them.

"So what are we looking for here?" Anri asked quietly into the group stepping out of the vegetation, Shooter's hooves clip clopping against the rough surface as Izaya held on tighter.

"Well, the huts we made are fine only as long as the weather stays nice. A cave-" Kadota's words cut off, they barely noticed the whistling sound Collie thankfully picking up on it and giving a warning tackling Chikage out of the way with the arrow whizzing over her and embedding in a tree. Collie's hairs rose, legs tense but ready to move and lips lifted into a dangerous threatening snarl as they tried to find the source, Saki pulling Anri closer and away from fire and Masaomi dodged almost cut by the edge as two more shots fired. "Find cover!"

Celty nodded for Shooter to take off as an entire fleet of arrows rained upon them from almost all sides sending them scattering and driving them apart, any attempts to retreat into the forest being cut off by a line of projectiles. The fire upon them whizzed by relentlessly, the group barely managing to stay together in pairs or barely up to three driven apart and chased by death like wild animals unable to stay, forced to move about and apart.

"I think we have our answer about the town people!" Shinra complained, backing away with Celty who quickly asked if the he could see Shooter anywhere in this mess.

Shooter swerved hunted by the unseen force although Izaya had heard yells and shouts his grip slipping from the swerve and crashing to the ground. Izaya ducked pressing his face right against the ground to miss an arrow and dragged himself to a speck of green to at least try to hide unable to use his legs. His lips slowly pulled into a smile, the man panting as his hand closed around more rock and the pulled with all his might and possibly too much, Shooter seeing the man suddenly tumble forward out of sight. Poor Shooter didn't really know what to do, rearing with a whinny to try to hog all the attention and ran off trying to find Celty in the hopes that his pursuers didn't look for the man although the supernatural being didn't care about him. Izaya rolled to a stop with groan, tiny rock rolling to a stop beside him. Well, at least he wasn't dead but he might as well be if his attackers saw him tumble away. Lying on his back, Orihara turned his head into the opposite direction he came from, eyes narrowing on a glow in the opposite direction he came from. Outside wasn't an option and curiosity beckoned, Orihara flipping on his stomach with a groan starting to drag himself forward. His arms were sore by the time he got close, the glow almost touching his face and before he could react the ground took a downward dip, the man yet again tumbling down. Water splashed as he struggled feeling the liquid soaking his clothing as Izaya instinctively pushed himself on his feet to avoid drowning. His eyes widened catching his breath, eyes fixed down on his shaky legs; _he was standing._ For a moment, he considered having died or hallucinating but touching his legs and just bending one a little convinced him with a smile spreading slightly unwilling at first growing before it buckled with his legs collapsing with a splash. The pool of water wasn't deep and Izaya's smile dropped as he swallowed before trying to get up again slowly able to stand up again on shaky legs wading to a wall and leaning against it before looking down at his weak but working legs growing steadily stronger. His head dipped before he couldn't keep it in, smile breaking into laughter throwing his head up. He didn't know what just happened but it felt good to be able to walk again. He couldn't believe he had just accepted defeat like that. Couldn't believe he was fine with just taking a hike out of Ikebukuro and he couldn't believe that he had been willing to just accept to possibly never toy with Masaomi and Mikado again. It was even more funny in a way because everyone had been so glad for him to be gone, for him to have gotten what he deserved yet here in all this chaos he found a magical healing pool. Although the thought of just leaving once they returned and not coming back still lingered deep down although right now he was laughing so hard he wasn't really thinking of anything.

"What the hell just happened!?" Saburo panted leaning against a tree, the group having shaken them off for now thanks to Celty using her shadows and Shizuo hurling a ton of trees certain a few did hit some targets. Upon the chase they caught glimpses of tanned people hardly dressed and wielding spears and bows and arrows.

"We have established that the town people hate us!" Shinra gasped.

"That sounded like thousands of people." Chikage pointed out.

"They didn't look like they would live in town though." Walker added.

"Does that really matter?" Mikado questioned gasping for air.

"Technically yes, if they are not from the town that means there are three factions and potential for another enemy or an ally we could use the second option." Masaomi replied.

"We are way off course… everyone okay?" Kadota asked.

"Yeah but we are missing Shooter. And Izaya." Celty typed showing it to Kyohei. A neigh interrupted the conversation as Shooter skidded to a stop with a snort. "Shooter, I'm so happy you're alright! But where is Izaya?"

"Do we really need to look for the flea?" Shizuo grunted.

"We're sticking together." Shinra grumbled. Celty seemed to have a silent exchange with her friend and Shooter started walking away, Celty motioning to follow although he wasn't sure himself on where to go.

Walking wasn't quite as easy as it seemed, Izaya using a stick sort of like a cane a little and his legs often demanded a break. Luckily for him, the assault in front of the hole he'd fallen into had ceased with no sign of their attackers and climbing out was rough. He didn't walk too far though rather taking short hikes around the hiding place and circling back seriously wondering if Shooter would alert the others. The only one who'd probably be in for searching for him would be Shinra and Saki. The man tilted his head as he heard voices and lips pulled into a smile at the familiarity, Izaya inching closer to find Masaomi and Mikado talking with their backs to him.

"Do you think he showed up on purpose? He looked surprised…" Mikado pondered aloud to his friend.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I don't think he planned on seeing us." Masaomi replied, Mikado tilting his head curiously. "Strategically it's stupid too, he's scared of Collie and I asked her to make sure. She nods or shakes her head to yes or no questions. And Shizuo has no problem crushing him and he's not the only one who can't stand him. And on top of all of that…" Izaya inched closer into hiding as the two moved, Masaomi having paused and walking backwards turned to his friend, Collie having been told to stay with Saki as they continuously joined up in between before continuing to search. "…he's a sitting duck now!"

"Maybe rethink that one, dear Kida-kun!~" Their eyes widened, both stopping as Izaya's blade touched Masaomi's neck, the informant having swiftly stepped out of hiding and snuck up behind the blonde busy declaring his previous helplessness.

"Y-you… h-how!?" Mikado gasped.

"Lucky me stumbled upon a magical pool during the vicious attack, amazing huh?~"

"There's magic on the island?"

"Definitely.~"

"Mind stop being a dick for a second and put away the knife?" Masaomi growled tilting his head a little.

"Aw you know, now that I can walk again I realize just how much I missed you and Mikado.~"

"I miss your wheelchair." Masaomi deadpanned, Mikado unable to hide a snicker. Izaya tucked away the knife but kept a hand on the blonde's shoulder for a moment before grabbing his stick almost tripping in doing so.

"Not magical enough for the likes of you after all _Izaya-san,_ huh? Karma is a bitch, isn't it?" Masaomi quipped as their eyes trailed the man sporting a slight limp.

"Oh my, you're as chatty with me as in Siberia again! I think field trips are good for us, ne?~"

"You know every field trip I take, Collie takes too." Masaomi smiled just as Saki waved and called to them coming over a small hilly bump with Collie bounding to them.

'Fear is something that can be lost, Masaomi.~'

"Izaya-kun you're alright!" Saki's head tilted coming to a stop beside her boyfriend, the smile staying while everyone else behind was baffled. "And you're walking!"

"Indeed, the island has a supernatural side to it. During the attack, I took a rough fall and stumbled upon a magical healing pool in a small cave."

"I don't know if I should be relieved or not." Shinra sighed, Celty tilting her head. "Well, think about it Celty with supernatural stuff here, what if there is something that could hurt you?"

"Aw, I'll be fine don't worry!" Celty quickly typed embracing Shinra in a hug.

"Now that you can run flea, get started!" Shizuo growled ripping out a tree and Shinra jumped between out before he even knew it along with Celty.

"No fighting until we're off the island!"

"Hmph!" Shizuo cast aside the tree, Izaya smiling to himself on the inside although he shuddered noticing Collie's curiosity in the wondrous change in his capacity to move his legs. The man swallowed which went unnoticed and took a deep breath tentatively stretching out his hand to the dog tilting her head but quickly pulled back in fear limping away as fast as he could shouting, "Let's find a cave!"

"It's almost dark, let's hurry." Kadota added taking the lead after Izaya.

"I liked it better when he didn't talk." Shizuo grumbled as they set off.

"Well at least when he talks to you in doesn't sound like flirting unlike with Masaomi; it's like back in Siberia where they'd throw one thing after the other at each other." Mikado accidentally said aloud, his face reddening and whispering sorry to a flinching blonde while Saki and Anri giggled, Chikage curiously inquiring about Siberia.

"Could you find it again if you had to?" Saburo asked placing some more wood down by the fire being constructed, the group having finally bumped into a bigger cavern although they carefully scouted it out first. Izaya looked up sitting on a slightly large protruding rock from the surprisingly soft dirt ground, the informant resting his legs.

"You mean the pool?"

"Yeah"

"I think so but I can't promise that."

"That will have to do…" Kyohei sighed, the group having improvised with anything they could find, mostly large leaves to make makeshift beds of some sort and Celty had volunteered for shadow blankets but the offer got declined in favor of her saving her energy in case something supernatural would attack.

"Got fire!" Walker happily announced, the group huddled around with a bit of fruit. The showers might as well have not even happened and Shinra had tended to the luckily minor scrapes.

"So… are we going to mention the attack?" Erika asked no in particular.

"We can't ignore it…" Anri softly responded.

"Yeah but I don't there is more to do than run." Masaomi joined.

"Maybe they own the town…" Mikado added.

"Think your parents are close to finding us?" tom inquired glancing to the blonde teen.

"I don't know… It's weird, the island isn't far off the route but maybe give it another day… something is off about this island though…"

"I think so too." Celty agreed.

"Of course of all the islands we could crash on, it's a weird supernatural one!" Shinra sobbed. "I don't know if I'm happy and intrigued or more concerned to die! I'm so conflicted!"

"How many do you guys think there were? Sounded a lot more than the houses…" Walker pondered.

"If we consider the worst case scenario with one bow per person there had to be over a hundred…" Kyohei sighed. "Whatever we do, the best option is to hide and let Leena and Anska find us."

"Do you think they see the entire island as theirs?" Mikado asked with a little worry. He liked excitement but not to die.

"Maybe, we should take turns keeping watch; I'll take the first one. Each shift is an hour, is that alright?" The others nodded and after some shared silence and the rest of their fruit, everyone but Kadota started to settle down for some shut eye while Chikage quickly suggested that they should look for another water source closer by. While moving back to the shore was one option they didn't like it as it left them pretty much with the only option of trying to fair out in the water possibly with sharks if the arrow shooters got too close. The peak itself was fairly central to the island, although the dam was pretty wide possibly leading a shore edging the island.

"Seventeen wild fat chicken things instead of one wild pig thing…" Shinra pondered.

"She had babies Shinra!" Celty typed.

"Technically these could have eggs somewhere… Sorry." Mikado glanced away biting into a piece of roasted fowl.

"Man, Collie was so fast and deadly…" Saburo sighed with admiration, said dog currently chewing and some meat and bones wagging her tail, slightly ruffled and her nose and mouth bloody.

 _Earlier this day…_

" _If I have to eat another one of these, I'll puke. Where did all the other fruit go?" Tom sighed holding guava fruit, the only fruit they'd found so far after setting out to very carefully go past the dam and see where it led._

" _Maybe you got your wish." Shizuo quietly said, everyone tensing as the green beside them rustled and Collie's hairs raised. Suddenly with a squeak a smallish, fat, hairy wild pig of some sort shot out of the bush startled by them._

" _Uh Collie go get it!" Masaomi shouted, quite frankly sick of their monotone food too and really it wasn't any different than when someone bought meat or they ate sushi. Fish wanted to live too. Collie hungrily sped forward, having chewed some guava fruit out of desperation, quickly catching up everyone sort of awkwardly shooting forward too trying to help. Chikage and Masaomi took the lead trying to somehow corner or cut of the animal, Collie launching off but slightly missing the pig making a U turn so sharp it threw up dirt._

" _I got it!"_

" _Over there!"_

" _Here!"_

" _Masaomi is chasing a pig… I wanna help!" Mikado resolved, the chase a crazy back and forth with Collie coming closer and closer her paws so gentle and quick over the soil just strides away. The fat pig, quite more agile than it looked darted for the bush again with a squeal covering up the trampling and rustling within, Collie the only one to pick up on it and veer off while Chikage was too close to the bush as a bigger pig of the same kind shot out with noise more akin to a roar ramming the man with all its might sending him flying and rolling back, the pig throwing up its head with a snort. The smaller pig cowered behind it and more smaller snouts fearfully poked out of the bush and an even bigger pig came out with a threatening grunt easily reaching Shizuo's hip in height. If they thought the young pig was fat, than those two were two muscular meat bombs with one bigger than the other probably being the pissed papa beside the pissed mama._

" _Aw, it's a family!" Celty exclaimed breaking the ice._

" _A very angry one, we should leave." Tom rushed._

" _Hey Chikage, you're alright?" Kadota yelled._

" _I'm fine!"_

" _I think they are going to charge!" Mikado stuttered, everybody worried now as the angry grunts did not cease but turned into bloodthirsty roars instead and pawing the ground made tiny mounds of dirt right behind scratched out holes._

" _We can't kill them!" Celty exclaimed._

" _Then let's run!" Tom suggested, already starting to run away from the hairy beasts and Collie whimpered a little at the loss of meat but did know it'd be too risky to lose. Plus she didn't want to tear apart a family either. The group took off, Izaya hauled on Shooter as the beasts decided to give them hell for messing with their babies chasing relentlessly._

" _Damn it!" Shizuo suddenly stopped ripping out a tree turning around while Celty screamed, or rather furiously typed and shoving it in his face, to not kill the family. "I won't, move away!" The dullahan obeyed trusting Shizuo and hoping she didn't make a mistake as the man swung out at the pigs hitting them sending them flying in a gentle arc with fading squeaks. Faint roars and hyper squeaks from a distance out of sight confirmed survival, the group sighing in relief hoping they gave up. Collie suddenly barked leaping forward at the same time as birds fluttered up from the undergrowth looking like some brown wild chicken or pheasant things, the dog leaping, chasing and pouncing with all her might at the flock killing with expertly placed bites offing them instantly or taking away the ability to fly away leaving the group to gape in awe. Out of the flock of 20, Collie caught 15 with their help catching the disabled ones before they could run away looking ridiculously hilarious while doing it unlike Collie sitting down with the last one in her mouth and gazing at Masaomi._

"We should make ourselves spears or something." Walker suggested as Celty suffocated the fire with a shadowy blanket after their meal and rest.

"It's too bad we can't go back to the town and take showers." Mikado sighed covered in dirt.

"Well, we could if we don't get caught." Masaomi smiled.

"You're crazy." Tom sighed with a smile.

"Hey, this is a random thought but what if the town belongs to someone else?" Saki threw in.

"Who?" Saburo blinked.

"I don't know." The girl shrugged. "It just seems small if there are so many people."

"She has a point…" Kadota grumbled.

"Well maybe the town people are friendly then." Celty suggested hopefully.

"Or they are dead." Shizuo added.

"Either way, we're not going back there." Shinra crossed his arms.

"We'll be almost right next to it if we take a closer look at the dam." Anri pointed out causing Shinra to sigh, Celty rubbing his back.

"We'll look where it leads. Should probably make a big circle around the dam though." Chikage joined.

The wild pigs had driven them slightly off course but it was quickly corrected, the group heading off checking their progress via climbing trees. Shinra, Celty and Tom kept Shizuo from snapping and Izaya did his best not to provoke it as he still limped. "Alright, let's check again, we're past the dam. We also don't have much time left until we have to head back to the cave unless you want to set up camp out here. The weather looks alright till now." Walker, Masaomi and Chikage nodded at Kadota.

"You're good at this." Shinra remarked as the three headed into trees.

"At what?"

"Leading, keeping everyone together."

"Dota-chin is a born leader, Shinra.~" Izaya joined.

"Don't call me that."

"Erika-chan does.~"

"I tell her the same thing."

"ERIKA, A DREAM CAME TRUE! THERE IS A PIRATE SHIP! A PIRATE SHIP!" Walker suddenly exclaimed loudly for everyone to hear.

"Looks just like in those classic depictions!" Chikage added.

"Then it sinks easier." Masaomi added.

"Guys come down, what's going on?" Kadota shouted, the trio climbing down. "Did you just say there is a pirate ship?"

"Yeah" Masaomi replied, Walker booming into an avid description.

"Why did we get closer? What's the point of taking a closer look?" Shinra whispered, the group crouched down in underbrush staring at the ship daintily sitting on the water surging into a bay leading to the dam to its right and to the ocean to its left. Indeed as described, the craftsmanship was exquisite but sturdy its appearance fancying the older books with a black flag with skull and crossing bones. While it was big towering in the water like a beauty ripped out of pirate tales and placed in the modern world it might protest at the idea of holding plus hundred people over a long time on the sea.

"This is kinda cool…" Celty wrote. "Maybe they aren't so bad, like maybe they are even friendly pirates."

"Not with our luck." Tom chuckled dryly.

"Maybe they own the town…" Anri suggested.

"Phew, that'd be two factions to deal with…" Saki sighed.

"Nothing your knight in shining armor can't handle!" Masaomi boasted with a smile.

"With help…" Mikado deadpanned.

"Hey, maybe we don't have to fight at all…" Saburo pondered. "If there are two factions they might not get along…"

"That'd be convenient." Chikage agreed.

"So… steal or trash it." Masaomi raised an eyebrow.

"Geez, what's up with you!?" Shinra groaned. "It's like you get high on danger…"

"Hey that does kind of sound like him.~"

"Unless you have a comment about the boat, shut it." Masaomi growled.

"It's actually a ship." Mikado corrected, everyone staring at him. "… Well, would Leena and Anska find us on the ship?"

"Totally."

"We just have to stay close to the island since we don't have a map and we can't be certain there is one on the ship but it could keep any pirates or other parties off our backs. Your parents are probably closing in quickly so we wouldn't have to hold out for long." Kadota agreed.

"So, we're stealing it?" Saki cheerily summed up.

"I can see it already… Shizuo is the Captain ruling with an iron fist and Izaya is in the crow's nest and they constantly fight but can't live without each other. The tension is high on the ship from the arrival of the two slave boys, tied up in the belly of the ship-"

"ERIKA, STOP!" Everyone yelled, Kadota muttering they should set up camp for the night and further away since they just yelled including himself.

"Why are we stealing again?" Shinra wondered aloud with nobody answering that question. "Hey everyone, we don't know how to drive a ship."

"It can't be that hard…" Masaomi pondered.

"Guess we'll just have to try." Shizuo agreed.

"Like right now?" Walker blinked.

"Nah, tomorrow let's hope no one will be there." Kadota suggested.

"It's already getting dark? We did like nothing except walking all day…" Mikado frowned.

"Guess we're setting up camp somewhere close since there is no time to get back to the caves?"Saburo inquired turning to his beanie wearing friend.

"Yep."

 **I feel like Mikado there… It feels so short… Ah well, things will get more heated^-^**

 **LarvestaLight: Hi, I'm glad ya like it:D I was wondering when ya would stumble upon this oneX)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You're already awake?" Saki whispered rubbing her eyes laying next Masaomi one of the built huts, Chikage currently on the latest shift. The blonde teen turned to her with a smile lying on his back, one arm under his head, the other holding a necklace with a folded open picture tightly encased in gold and glass usually hidden by the hoodie when he wore it.

"Yeah, sorry I woke you up."

"No you didn't… I'm glad the picture didn't take damage from the water."

"Me too." The two gazed at the picture in content silence depicting Leena, Anska and Ruben standing behind Saki and Masaomi sitting on one of the couches with Collie on their lap tilting her head and cocking her ears.

"Go away monkey!" Saki and Masaomi glanced at each other and Kida placed the necklace around his neck again, closing the picture and the two carefully stepped with Collie out of the hut as to not wake the others in it to see Chikage dodging poo flung at him.

"What's going on?" Kadota grumbled coming out rubbing his eyes.

"It's that monkey again. I think. Stop-" Rocchi leapt aside, now thrown at with small rocks by the screeching animal. Collie snarled and the mammal turned to her with a hiss.

"Piss off!" Masaomi picked up a rock and launched it, the monkey too busy possibly insulting the dog pegging it in the head. The bully screeched and scattered off with a glare, Collie barking after it possibly threatening it not to return again.

"What's its problem?" Mikado yawned stumbling out of the hut.

"Guess everyone is up." Saki giggled.

"If that monkey shows up again and I'm hitting it off the island to freaking drown!" Shizuo grumbled. "What's for breakfast?"

"I don't think there is anything left from yesterday." Anri replied.

"It's whatever we find." Saburo joined.

"As long as we don't run into those pigs again." Shinra sighed.

"Why don't we try fish? We're close to a shore; Izaya will have to carve spears." Walker suggested.

"Fine, get me wood and I'll carve some right now.~"

"How are your legs, Izaya-kun?" Saki smiled.

"How kind of you to inquire Saki-chan! They are better than yesterday but I'm afraid there is still a slight limp and we'll have to take many breaks.~"

"So, what's the plan for today again?" Saburo called, looking for suitable wood for the spears with a few of the other guys.

"We'll try to hijack the ship. How close do you think your parents are Masaomi?" Kadota replied.

"They'll probably show up any day with a chopper or something. And Leena will have food and drinks for three times as many people."

"So spears, fishing and then the ship. I'm guessing we'll figure out the details for the ship now?" Celty asked.

"Something wrong Collie?" Collie whined lifting her nose into the direction she had stared before dropping her head into her paws with a sigh and the group started discussing the plan in more detail as Izaya set to carving.

"We headed out with the dirt bikes taking a ride around the island and found something interesting. And a minor problem."

"Guns will take care of it though." Sawyer added.

"Give me the interesting first." The pirate Captain sighed leaning back on a couch.

"SOS on the shore, that way. Someone stranded and maybe that wasn't an animal in your house."

"Hmm… interesting, that would be second time the island revealed itself to a sinking ship since we're here. What's the problem we gun down?"

"Wild people that also found our island, we got shot with arrows which got poison on them but we made a detour to the cave in time. There are probably more than a hundred and they seem to think they own the island."

"Well we can't have that and we'll have to figure out how they got here. What's your guess, think they made the SOS sign?"

"No way, they got here in a different way. Gunning and cutting down whoever is shipwrecked too?"

"We'll see about those, let's focus on taking our island back first we'll probably come across any ship survivors on our way."

"Alright, start talking." The lookout strolled in and the crow hopped on a coffee table.

"Two group, one arrows! Other attacked by monkey, want steal ship, Masaomi parents find them."

"Masaomi? Who is that?"

The crow seemed to think for a moment before talking again. "Yellow boy, parents come find them with chopper!"

"That sounds rich…" The blonde guy with red and blue dyed hair grinned.

"Good scouting for now. If we do run into the shipwrecked group, we'll try to gather some more info first but definitely don't harm that Masaomi boy yet just catch him. We'll take back our island first, ready all weapons."

"Got one!" Walker cheered.

"Hey Collie got one." Saki smiled.

"More like the fish got Collie!" Mikado gasped as everyone turned to the dog wrestling with a fish but ultimately drawn away as the fish pushed into deeper water.

"Gotcha!"Shizuo sped forward spear raised with a roar, spear raised and throwing it down running it through the fish and lifting it out of the water with Collie hanging onto it for a moment before letting go swimming closer to the shore where the water was shallower.

Kadota and Chikage knelt each having gotten a big figh too from the well housed waters, pulling out the spears. Without warning, the fish twitched not quite dead yet, curling so hard that their tails slapped both men in the face enough to turn them sideways. Collie rushed forward, ending the fish while Kyohei and Rocchi rubbed their cheeks, the whole group breaking out into laughter. Their heads turned to Collie having trotted back to the water pouncing on another fish, her whole body wiggling as it fought fiercely even with its smaller size, poor Collie involuntary nodding slapped again and again by the tail as she came out of the water again, totally soaked with everyone else causing the group to roar up in laughter again.

"I think we have enough fish, let's start a fire." Anri smiled.

"Maybe we could dry our clothes a bit too; we're all soaked except Izaya." Mikado agreed. Collie dropped the fish having ceased moving, tilting her head at Mikado then at Izaya sitting on a crashed log resting his legs completely dry. Tongue lolling out with a big doggie smile, Collie shot forward, Izaya unable to react but widen his eyes and lean back gaping with no advantage gained at all as Collie skidded to a stop throwing her weight to one side and then viciously shook out her fur spraying water everywhere all over the protesting informant.

"Come Izaya, you're not nearly as soaked as us don't complain!" Shinra chuckled, Masaomi suddenly grinning within the laughter, Collie finishing the shake and Izaya did not like it.

"Hey everyone, I don't think we congratulated Izaya on being able to walk again yet!" The blonde approached, arms spread wide with a fat grin on his face and Izaya was helpless to run in time as the teen flopped against him in a hug completely drenched and everyone joined in with smiles, Saki giving and apologetic shrug before she joined the pile almost toppling Orihara off the log.

"You too, Saki!?"

"It's only a tiny betrayal, sorry Izaya-kun."

Shizuo grunted, arms crossed refusing to hug the informant even though he clearly didn't enjoy I and Masaomi obviously initiated it to his discomfort. With Erika around, it might be better though, Collie glancing at him a soft bark.

"No way am I hugging the flea but if I had a bucket, I'll help out." The bartender clad man smiled and Celty caught the remark quickly forming a bucket and tossing it to the man. "Hold on guys, don't stop yet I have a gift for the flea!" The blonde darted into the water scooping up as much as he could and dashed at the group hug, everyone dispersing just as Shizuo pulled back and splashed it all over Izaya gaping and closing his eyes ducking away in vain as he got soaked to the bone, Shizuo grinning and everyone laughing.

Izaya was torn between frowning and smiling, not sure why he wanted to do the latter dripping with water giving his sleeves a pathetic flick as if it'd dry them. "Really?" 

"What's wrong Izaya- san, I'm just making sure you don't feel left out being all dry over there!~" Kida cheekily smiled at him.

"I'll keep your compassion forever in my heart, Masaomi.~" Izaya lips pulled into a grin off their own wiping off the blonde's falling to his knees in the sand with a quiet, "Why me?" Way into the meal with the fish cooked, snickers still lingered, the entire group at peace and Shizuo was in disbelief how powerful the companionship of his friends was which he when he thought about it saw more keeping his mind from thinking of breaking Izaya's bones. And Collie had this amazing gaze like a puppy with big eyes and her head slightly tilted currently on his leg, the dog nestled between Masaomi and him while the older blonde in between conversed with her while she listened patiently.

"Alright, let's try going for the ship." Kadota announced starting to stand up just as an arrow whizzed onto the scene with a deadly high melody embedding into the soil next to them. "Or not." None of them wasted time leaving the fire crackling behind, Izaya hoisted on Shooter as they took off running with all they had followed the rain of arrows.

"Great, now we can't make fires anymore!" Shinra exclaimed.

"Shit, they're catching up!" Tom gasped, their pursuer in clad than almost nothing but skins over the loin and the women clad in a bit more hot on their heels leaping and running with bloody yells.

"I-I don't think I can run anymore!" Mikado gasped.

"You have to!" Masaomi shouted.

"Come on, get on Shooter!" Izaya called stretching out his hand but had to pull back as an arrow rushed at it. Celty's mind was spinning, the unfriendly island people nearing and arrows barely missing soon to be joined by spears. They had to do something, running wouldn't help anymore. Shinra also running out of breath noticed her worry, Celty suddenly stopping.

"Come on Celty!"

Celty shook her head and formed a giant umbrella stopping the barrage of arrows as an idea formed in her mind and the dullahan quickly extended her shadow around the entire group.

"Hey Celty, I have an idea put it under us too!" Shinra smiled. Celty tilted her helmet but did as asked, the group now entirely encased in a big black ball, Celty curiously sniffing the shadows. "Which way is the ocean?"

"That way… I think…" Chikage offered raising an eyebrow, the islanders starting to surround the peculiar black orb

"What are you up to Shinra?" Shizuo asked.

"We will roll into the ocean! And then we hid underwater and wait until they are gone."

"How do you know when they are gone?" Mikado questioned.

"Well… I guess we'll have to take a guess there."

"I don't think-"

"Let's roll!" Erika and Walker exclaimed in unison everyone more or less tripping into what they believed to be the direction of the ocean as they pulled off a hamster ball although a very messy and almost leg breaking one, the plants crashing and yielding away in their path. The islanders blinked before erupted and shouts and yells chasing after it. The ball bounced in between over the terrain entering water at the shore with a big splash and thus drastically slowing down throwing everyone one back as they floated in the water.

"I'm pretty sure we can still be seen." Anri mentioned and Celty got an idea, forming black anchors with chains attached to the ball pulling them lower into the water quickly informing the crew that they are on the seafloor now. Above water, the enormous tribe came to a halt by the water's edge muttering under themselves before a few shouted orders of some sort, the majority leaving while five stayed by the beach settling under the shade of tree at the edge.

"How long do we wait?" Saki asked carefully but seriously poking the ball's wall a little.

"I'll count to 600 and let's hope we can't be seen from above." Kyohei sighed.

"Oh yeah, we probably have a limited air supply in the ball." Shinra quickly threw out there, effectively preventing any squabbling.

Izaya talked to himself silently to keep calm trying his hardest not to shake or outright try to stick to what could be referred to as the ceiling while Collie enjoyed very much that everybody else's go to move to kill time was petting her.

"600"

"Finally!" Izaya blurted, 600 seconds stretching when waiting especially as he the informant was ready to blow barely semi keeping his cool.

"Alright, this will get bumpy." Celty warned as the black chains and anchors disappeared and the ball shot upward, bobbing on one spot up and down on one spot with its passengers thrown together in a heap.

"Any guess how close we are to shore?" Saburo asked, Kyohei currently trying to get off him but it turned out very difficult with the constant motion.

"Celty can you open the top?" Shizuo grunted.

"Well… I don't if this could tip the wall but we shouldn't be that far out. I can disperse the ball and we swim or we wait until we get washed ashore."

"Let's swim." Chikage suggested.

"Excuse me, my legs haven't perfectly recovered yet." As if taken up like a problem to be fixed, Collie scrambled over and grabbed onto his clothing with her teeth, standing ready to swim while Shinra burst out laughing and Izaya wanted to scream like a sissy.

"Alright, swimming it is!" Celty quickly typed dispersing the ball in an instant sending everyone crashing into the water. With sputters their heads bobbed up as they started to swim the shore luckily only a stretch away and Collie paddled with all her might. Shooter did his best to help the dog and Shinra flopped down on the sand tiredly as one after the other reached shore. The man's head turned to the side with content smile which quickly dropped and his eyes widened, his vocal cords giving a cry as the arrow zoomed into the sand five millimeters away followed by what had to be cussing in another language. Their hands turned forward into the greenery where the arrow came from and reaching sand, Collie dropped Izaya ready to pass out into the wet sand just out of the water shooting forward with a snarl. Most of the group charged too, as they had nowhere to run while Celty acted like a mobile shield moving with them using her shadows to deflect arrows. A punch from Shizuo catapulted another archer into the ocean far away to let them fend with the sharks. Chikage, Kadota and Masaomi all evaded arrows and dished out one hit K.O.s and eyes drew to Collie having drawn out the last of the five on the beach and lunged in a zigzag pattern making her enemy unable to aim before jumping forward and up, teeth sinking into the throat in a deadly bite both crashing down.

"I think those were all of them for now." Saburo growled, the group carefully surveying their surroundings and Collie bounded back to Masaomi's side while Izaya shuddered at the bloody dog.

"Then let's get moving back to the cave while we can." Kyohei sighed.

"We are lost, aren't we?" Anri softly asked a string of sighs and grumbles rolling out and Kadota stopped in his tracks.

"We…"

"We are lost!" Shizuo growled.

"The ball didn't roll that far, how could we even get lost!?" Tome sighed.

"The weather seems to be turning bad." Saki commented, the grey billowing clouds that started a while ago still hanging over them.

"Can Collie help?" Mikado asked his blonde friend next to him.

"I don't know, I mean we tried sort of. Not really actually. Hey Collie can you find the cave?" Collie tilted her head and pressed her nose to the ground intimately sniffing the area before a sudden crack thundered out above them and rain poured down soaking them to the bone and Collie whined as smells to orient on got scrambled. Celty quickly protected her writing device hiding it under her sleeve and relying on Shinra as her voice for now.

"I guess Collie can't help?" Walker sighed.

"Not in this rain, I think or she would still be trying." Masaomi answered.

"At least it isn't windy." Mikado commented to try to cheer up the mood, only for a fierce wind to whip up with the thick curtain of rain and more thunder growled above them in the sky.

"We need shelter." Erika spoke for everyone.

"It's getting dark, forget getting to the cave man. We have to build shelters." Chikage turned to Kadota.

"Alright everybody, you know what to do. Let's get moving! And don't bother with a fire!" Kyohei yelled as the group spread staying close to each other, lugging wood and leaves as fast as they could and Izaya carved away like never before and cut off any nearby vines they could find that would work. In this shitty weather and the pressure to be quick he didn't even have time to freak out over Collie even though she zipped past at least three times. Shizuo didn't have time to snap from Izaya's presence and Shinra didn't have to break up any fights.

"Are you kidding me?" Saburo sighed.

"Did anyone even sleep? I barely did." Chikage yawed, the emergency huts threatening to give up on them and the sunlight barely fought through the thick grey clouds still presented and raining although the drops didn't fell like bombs anymore. It gushed fairly well though with the occasional rumbling thunder. The soil was muddy and their clothing soaked upon stepping into the rain. The temperature while not freezing wasn't cozy either making their soaked conditions uncomfortable unlike the other day. Collie didn't even bother to shake herself waiting for the rain to stop. Back in the thicker foliage, an umbrella would get stuck on something constantly but at least the leaves provide a little bit shelter from the rain.

"Maybe we'll get at least a break from the island people in this weather." Kadota said as they set off, breakfast consisting of found fruit immediately eaten as they discovered it along the way climbing swaying tree finding their bearing towards the peak again as the wind whipped into their faces with the rain.

"At least water won't be a problem today." Mikado smiled in an attempt to point out something positive to the thoroughly depressed group currently holding out their carved mugs letting the rain fill them while Collie could easily find a dozen puddles along their way. A shiver ran down Saki only wearing a shirt with short sleeves and jeans. Tom sneezed and Erika softly coughed.

"Great, this weather is literally making us all sick." Shinra sighed.

"Well we have you to rely on to keep us alive so we should be fine." Izaya smiled and Saki felt that there was something different about that smile. It wasn't so… irritating, perhaps?

"How far is it to the cave?" Anri asked.

"Still a long way to go, I'm not sure we can make it there today." Kyohei answered. Indeed the weather made them slow down, still over half of the distance to be conquered and almost half of the day gone.

"Do you need the break extended or are you ready to continue?" Saki turned to Izaya getting up.

"I have to, after all we'd better reach the cave again right?~"

Celty nudged to Shooter nudging the man in the shoulder and Shinra helped him up. Saki getting shiver again, rather cold and Masaomi scooted even closer attempting to keep her warmer wrapping an arm around her as they trudged on battling the weather. In a way though even in this misery with everyone far too depressed and some getting sick to bother fighting in any way be it verbally or physically, smile or complain there was peace to it. For no one thing, the wind and rain made the day so notoriously shitty that the tribe didn't come after them nor did any pirates show up whom probably wouldn't be mice to them, no monkey came back chancing his survival and any potentially threatening animal probably snoozed away the day under some sort of shelter. Collie had to deal with a pretty much banana all day but she didn't mind, her priority being with her family.

"Masaomi, shouldn't your parents have found us by now?" Izaya asked, the teens walking beside Shooter.

"It's weird." Masaomi sighed, eyes narrowing. "They should have they probably don't really even sleep or take break, I'm telling you it's this island I just know it. They can afford anything and finding surveillance, ship route and such a snap with their fingers to them."

"I don't really know anything about this place but since there is a supernatural pool of water, it's the most likely link." Izaya agreed.

"Maybe a portal no one can see." Walker ponder coming closer with Erika.

"It has to be something that's always there so the pirates can return to the island." Masaomi added.

"Hey, assuming they built the town or live in it, isn't it weird for pirates to have a town? And to keep going back to the same island unless they never leave? I'm just thinking since they are pirates and if they do what pirates do, it doesn't make sense because they would technically be found really easy. I mean as pirates they are probably wanted by authorities right?" Mikado joined.

"That would mean they are confident they can't be found here."

"However we found the island.~"

"It doesn't add up." Saki observed, sneezing softly and Masaomi's eyes flickered with worry.

"Maybe if Celty-san visited the pool you found, she would notice something we don't" Anri suggested.

"Are we even going to get there before dark?" Shinra sighed, Walker coming down from a tree and Kyohei shook his head upon the update of progress.

"Probably not."

Celty placed her hand on the man's shoulder letting himself lean on his love. In an attempt at least feel just a little better by risking a fire, they didn't manage to start one even when making sure it didn't rain on it. As time was of the essence, Shooter essentially carried Izaya all the time now and the only breaks were when one need to 'do business'.

"We are almost out of toilet paper." Erika announced with a sigh, the group on the last roll out of four as Chikage returned from a bush handing the rest back to the girl tucking it into the stolen leather satchel.

" _I really hope whoever might live there buys the animal excuse…" Shinra worried, the gang out of the town a few hours away from it._

" _Hey did you have that bag with you the whole time?" Saburo asked raising an eyebrow. He could swear that wasn't Erika's bag and he didn't see her with one when they stranded when thinking back._

" _No."_

 _The group stopped due to Saburo stopping causing Erika to stop and everyone noticed the bag._

" _You stole a bag and why!?" Kyohei brushed a hand through his hair. No animal would steal a bag, would they?_

" _Well I needed it to carry the toilet paper unless you prefer to forage for big leaves to use." Erika happily explained._

" _Wait, there is toilet paper too?" Saburo didn't even know why he really asked._

" _Four" Walker answered tilting his head afterwards. "But maybe we should've taken more, I mean there are a few of us."_

" _No animal steal a bag AND toilet paper, not even a thieving monkey!" Shinra exclaimed._

" _Well, it's gone now." Celty mentioned._

" _We could return it." Tom shrugged. "But I don't want to use leaves so let's just keep it we have it now."_

"Maybe if we get lucky the town is empty again when we swing by." Saburo joked.

"Shouldn't your mom and dad swing by preferably before we need to steal toilet paper again?" Shinra sighed towards Masaomi.

"Something is wrong but I think it has to do with the island, not with the search for us."

"Doesn't really change our options being camping it out or stealing the ship. By the way does anyone know how to drive a ship?" Chikage chipped in receiving a collective no and two otakus reciting anything manga and anime ship related which wasn't really helpful. Mikado instinctively wanted to google it on his wrecked phone that had managed to stay in his pocket but was useless only to tuck it away.

More than once, they almost wiped out on a muddy stretch with the ground taking a slight hike upwards causing them to slip, slip and scramble upwards almost crawling forward but with slight panting from the long track they already walked and rough patch they made it where it flattened out a little. Just enough for them to all stand together really close in the rain with soaked clothing and to see that a downward slope with equally as much mud laughed them in the face.

"Might as well slide down." Tom sarcastically remarked. Celty suddenly face palm sharing her helmet and stepped forward, releasing shadows to make black stairs going down the slope, turning to them sheepishly while Shinra voiced her apology.

"Sweet." Kida smiled.

"Thanks." Saburo stepped forward walking ahead but upon taking the first steps found himself slipping, falling and promptly rolling down the stairs just before Kadota took a step making his friend stop. Poor Saburo came to a stop at the bottom, rolling the mud and slowly painfully getting to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Kyohei shouted.

"Yeah but the steps are wet!" 'Ow…" Their eyes moved downward and indeed the rain was strong enough to make the thinnest blanket upon a very close and long look just enough for one wrong step to drastically end in potential injury. Poor Celty apologized again and they smiled at her telling and not to worry and thanked her for trying, Kadota stepping forward first with a deep breath and very slowly taking one step after the other with both feet on one step before one descended down to the next. Celty tried adding railing and Kyohei reached for it but unfortunately it had the same efficiency as the stairs with the rain which refused to stop so poor Kadota stumbled down halfway there joining Saburo in the mud. The group gasped and poor Celty just sank to her knees hanging her helmet head. Shinra patted her back and comforted her, Collie the third to try wishing to check on the two and give a lick to make them feel better carefully pawing the stairs before climbing down with ever step taken cautiously. Celty tried to stay calm as the teens decided to followed the dog, all four going for it, Kadota having shouted that he's okay. The dullahan's heart almost skipped as Saki and Anri almost took a plunge but the boys caught them barely managing to not slip themselves from it. The last one to go after what seemed like hours to get down that tiny slope remained Shooter whom nudged Izaya off as everyone wondered what he was up to and quickly transformed into a motorcycle, Izaya climbing back on. With everyone down, Celty removed the stairs and railing, shooter changing back to a headless horse and Izaya back on his back.

"When will this rain stop?" Shinra wailed, night coming around and the rain still present as Shizuo announced he had to hit a bush.

"Sorry it's starting to get soggy from taking it out in the rain." Erika informed as she handed the roll to the blonde.

"Still better than leaves." Shizuo replied shortly disappearing out of their sight.

Dark settled in and it still rained as the group hurriedly tried to construct huts but cold fingers and the general disgruntled mood didn't help causing them to have no hut done by the time they could hardly see. Celty saved them yet again making one big shadow hut and everyone was for too cold and clammy to complain about the cramped space as they all agreed that Celty should use her power as little as possible since they didn't know what else lurked on the island. Collie quickly shook herself out right in front of it before darting inside the hut cuddling onto those most cold with shorter sleeves trying to share her body heat equally.

"You're so perfect and life saver, we'd be lost without you my love." Shinra smiled holding hands with Celty whom shyly tilted her head snuggling closer to him although the entire group very much lied there like sandwiched sardines in a row. With Shizuo on one side against the wall and Izaya on the other end, the night got as peaceful as it could get with the party.

 **I was going to have it go to the next day but I'll leave it here. Actually I thought more would happen during the rainy weather but eh it rolled like this. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank for the favs, follow and reviews:3**

Chapter 4

"If we don't steal toilet paper today, leaves will be the only option." Saburo muttered.

"When is this rain going to end!?" Shinra exclaimed.

"At least we have each other." Saki tried to cheer up the mood.

"Could do without the flea." Shizuo grumbled.

"He can be helpful, his interests just have to align with ours." Shinra chuckled.

"That makes me same sound cold." Izaya faked a pout.

"It's true though."

"Aren't tropical islands supposed to be warm?" Saburo shivered.

"I don't think this is a fully tropical island." Mikado replied everyone a little chilly themselves and soaked to the bone.

"Hey Walker, you cool with climbing to take a look?" Kyohei asked.

"Yeah" Walker nodded climbing the nearest tall tree and climbed down with smile. "Almost there. And we're passing the town so…"

"We don't know if anyone will be in it though." Celty pointed out.

"Who in their right mind would be out in this weather when they have a house?" Saburo questioned.

"Who's our fastest runner?" Mikado asked.

"Collie." Saki and Anri said in unison.

"I'd prefer no dog spit on the toilet paper." Izaya countered.

"It'll get washed off in the rain anyway, quit complaining." Shizuo snorted.

"How about I'll make a distraction outside of town? Whoever goes will take Collie along; she can warn if anyone is there or comes closer." Celty suggested.

"I like the plan." Kyohei smiled, the others agreeing. "So who's the fastest?"

"I have the bag. It'll at least not get soaked." Erika mentioned.

"I'll go." Masaomi volunteered. "I'd vote for Izaya but his legs aren't quite ready."

"I'm happy to hear you care about my well-being.~"

"I don't, I don't want to use leaves."

"I'll come along." Walker offered, Erika giving him the bag.

"Okay, let's keep it small. We'll wait here and try to find a good spot where we get hit by less rain. How long you they wait Celty?" Kadota nodded.

"You'll notice it." The group crept as close as they could and the dullahan slipped away, Shinra held back by the scruff. No more than five minutes later, a black small ball bounced into the air above the tress before falling back down and the trio set out coming from the back of the row of houses. Nothing stirred but the rain, collie's ears carefully listening for the slightest sound. Collie turned to them, with a careful wag tail and the blonde's nodded to each other creeping closer with the dog to the nearest house. To their luck the house sported a back door but quickly revealed to be locked and neither carried anything to pick it with. Collie crept around the edge staying close by them checking again and again for anything, turning around with a head tilt as Walker and Masaomi backed up and rushed forward breaking down the door falling on the floor.

"So much for the subtle sneaky ninja approach." Kida remarked.

"Maybe no one heard it so let's try to stay quiet." Walker chuckled, collie trotting inside after a quick outside check perking her eyes and lifting her nose.

"Do you know where the bathroom in this one is?" Kida whispered.

"No but it shouldn't be too hard to find." Walker whispered back, the duo stealthily moving forward, flattening against the walls and peeking out before proceeding Collie on high alert equally as silent. The two slightly spread apart, checking different rooms. "Hey Masaomi, I found the bathroom!"

"Alright, grab it and let's get out of here!" Masaomi replied coming into the bathroom where Walker frowned.

"I don't think one roll will last us very long…"

"Crap… Let's try the next house." Collie snarled and their eyes shot in the general direction the dog looked as their ears picked up approaching engines. "We have to go!"

"We only have one roll!"

"There better be one through that window!"

"Masaomi what…" The younger blonde took a step back before leaping through the low window, shattering the glass and running across the small stretch of grass jumping into the opposing window obscured a little by a curtain. Kida landed in a bathtub, glass flying around him smiling at his luck. The boy hopped over the ledge and Walker followed as Kida was already by the toilet paper tossing them to Walker at the window stuffing them in and while their hearts pounded they couldn't help but smile at the absurdity of the situation. Shouts neared with the engines becoming louder now discernible as motorcycles and Collie growled viciously, Walker catching the last roll turning to run as Kida quickly leapt ot the window, both glancing over their shoulder as sleek dirt bikes came down on them but lightning quick shadow tentacles wrapped into their wheels causing riders and machines to crash, the trio quickly dashing away almost tripping while bursting into laughter loudly proclaiming their stunt and loot being a nice catch of toilet paper.

"Come on guys…"

"Hey, I see them!"

"Run, everyone!" Masaomi explained laughing and rushing past with Walker also laughing like a maniac, grabbing Saki's wrist.

"They saw us, run!" Walker added. The group stumbled after them breaking into a run, Shinra requesting Shooter to carry Izaya and the headless horse obliged.

"Saw you!?" Kadota yelled.

"I jumped through windows!" Kida exclaimed still laughing his ass off with Walker amazingly still able to breathe and run at the same time.

"We freaking broke down the door!" Walker added.

"That's it, this is insane! I was right you _do get high on danger!"_ Shinra exclaimed.

"Everyone alright!?" Celty asked with a glance to everyone joining the running group.

"I can't run any longer!" Mikado gasped.

"My lungs are dying!" Shinra gasped.

"We're losing part of the group!" Saburo yelled to the front referring to the not so athletically inclined. Shizuo quickly swooped in grabbing Shinra under one arm, the man squeaking in surprise and Mikado under the other one and Celty turned to Shinra with a questioning glance after glancing at Walker and Masaomi at the front still laughing although not so loudly and much.

"They are high on danger!"

"Let's check out what they took first Sawyer. It's not like they have anywhere to go."

"But I'm pretty sure that's the kid the bird talked about."

"We'll get him. Oh man, my bike got scratches!"

"Tch, mine too. Did you see what that was Kaito?"

"No, not really, something black." The two pirates parked their bikes out of the rain and entered the houses checking for anything missing, bumping into the answer at the same time with the exact same thoughts. "They stole toilet paper!?"

"I've never been so happy to see a cave in my life." Tom gasped, the group having needed to slow down and then trudged through the shitty weather making a joyous sprint as their eyes caught sight of the cave. Their clam bodies yearned for warmth so quite frankly they couldn't care less about the smoke blowing it out a little with a shadow blanket from Celty. Everyone sighed with the fire going and crackling, leaning back tiredly, Collie having shaken her fur out in a corner but still nestled up to the comfortable heat.

"Masaomi, why did you jump through a window?" Kadota asked into the silence, everyone else giving a curious stare too.

"In the house where we broke down the door was only one roll in the bathroom, which was way too little. So I took a chance with one of the houses beside us plus it kinda looked like it could a bathroom and the window was directly across the other one, going around would've wasted time. The other bathroom had enough so that it'd last a while."

"Well, technically we shouldn't need it for while…" Mikado sighed referring to Masaomi's adoptive parents.

"It stopped raining!" Erika exclaimed taking peek out of the cave as it got dark, Shizuo immediately volunteering to scavenge for food outside while the sun was still out to get away from Izaya, Tom joining him. With the exhausting day beforehand, everyone more or less lounged around, the crew splitting into smaller groups to locate a freshwater source. Izaya set to any carving needs and after quietly assuring Masaomi that she'd be fine, Saki stayed with Izaya the two keeping the fire going.

"So, looks like Masaomi and you are set for life with the perfect normal rich family huh?"

"Oh they aren't that ordinary but perfect for us. I don't think you can call someone being quite as heartbroken as Ruben over being only able to bring along so many cars when they moved ordinary." Saki giggled and Izaya found himself chuckling quietly. He never really got to know Masaomi's adoptive family… "So now that you can walk again, will you come back to Ikebukuro?"

"I don't know Saki-chan…" Izaya sighed.

"You miss Shinra, he's your friend." Saki softly pointed out.

"Yeah but nobody else is." Izaya replied dryly, words out before he caught himself. What was up with him? These field trips seemed to have an effect but he couldn't deny he loved watching what unfolded due to them, all those reactions and amazingly even new tiny things he had not noticed.

"You know, people can have amazing an ability to forgive or forget but I suppose no one quite blamed me much for anything. You know my past wasn't pretty and it does make ones heart brittle but if you never allow anyone in it can't grow strong only weaker, I learned that. I know I'm not old but I'm sure when I am, I'd be one to say life is too short to push others away or avoid too many risks." The girl softly chuckled and Izaya smiled. "But you can't expect people to like you if you're being a dick. I know some people are just mean but you try being nicer and maybe you'll surprise yourself. All of us here in a way aren't the nicest people to find but we can form friendships and bond. I'm pretty sure Masaomi blames himself more than anything so he doesn't put all blame on you but I will do anything I can to stop you if your schemes threaten him or my friends. Anyway, if you do decide to come back to Ikebukuro, you're welcome to come visit every two weeks." Saki smiled at him.

"You know if I didn't know you, that heartfelt speech sounded planned with that ending. Any special reason why every two weeks?~"

"Well for one thing, you're still scared of Collie just like the first time we met her and even if you set out to conquer that it won't wash away that fast." Saki giggled. "It has to be fair to Masaomi too and it's very easy to feel at home at the house. The property is outside of Ikebukuro but just a few minutes when you walk."

"Well now I'll have to rethink about coming to Ikebukuro with such a lovely invitation." Izaya smiled, glancing away before turning to her with a soft smile bearing no mischief or inclination of a smirk. "Thank you, Saki-chan." These trips, those words… it stirred his mean little heart and Izaya couldn't quite be scared of that or hate it nor try to really stop it. After everything, Saki remained friendly even though she definitely no longer worshipped nor followed his every word anymore but in a way she still cared about his well-being.

"But I don't think Shizuo will ever stop throwing things at you."

"That's alright I don't want to be around him either.~" Izaya chuckled.

"Are you kidding, there was one this close!?" The loud exclamation of Saburo echoed through the tranquil evening air, even albeit quietly audible at the cave.

"Sweet" Masaomi smiled as everyone nearby in their direction crowded around the trickling creek winding and disappearing into undergrowth. "I'm going back to the cave unless we still need to find more fruit."

"Nah, that should be enough for tonight plus it's getting dark anyway." Kadota said, everyone grouping together on their way and sharing the news of the creek. A few leaves to soften their makeshift beds got picked and bit of moss they came across before everyone started to settle down to sleep.

Masaomi leaned against the edge, one hand in his hoodie pocket, the other holding the picture, yellow amber orbs gazing at it. They cared, he knew that and they'd look for him and his friends. So why weren't they here yet? Did something happen to them? He didn't want it to be true refusing the possibility, his eyes wandering to the clear sky with the exceptionally big and bright moon. It had to be the island… but how? How would they even start to find answers and could the answers even provide a way out? The tribe definitely wouldn't be any help but they hadn't really found out anything of the pirates and anyone would probably rush at someone when they just climbed out of their broken window. None of them expected the pirates to be nice even Celty didn't although she liked to entertain the idea as a way to bring some hope and happiness in their situation. The idea had recently crossed his mind since they stole the toilet paper but he hadn't told anyone yet as tons of agreements probably wouldn't be received. The boy had toyed with the idea to try to play the pirates, getting information and then crossing them. Along with them came the idea of maybe letting it slip that he had rich parents in hopes of gaining a ransom situation that they could turn into their favor although both were completely risky.

"Hey you should catch some sleep too. Mikado, Anri and Saki already fell asleep with almost everyone else." Kadota came up beside him followed by Chikage curiously stopping behind them with a yawn out of Kida's sight.

"What's going on?" Shizuo grumbled, muttering under his breath that he could knock them out if they can't sleep standing beside Chikage and unbeknownst to them a certain information broker rubbed his eyes peeking at the group and placing himself silently within earshot.

"I will, it's just…" Masaomi sighed, eyes flicking back to the picture. "I know they care and they won't stop looking but something is wrong. I don't care if it's a possibility I won't believe that something happened to them. That kind of just leaves the island and it's not that far-fetched."

"We have no clue how to find answers though, there isn't all that much we can do." Kadota sighed.

"Well… I have two ideas but you won't like them. No one will except maybe Izaya and only because he'd find it entertaining providing things don't go too out of hand."

"Let me hear them."

"You sure? You won't like them.~"

"And if I don't, I just won't let you do it. Spit it out."

"Well, we have a little something that can help us get answers." Kida's finger slipped under the chain, the picture slowly swinging right and left. "First idea, get in touch with the pirates and try to play them then screw them over when it fits. The other idea is me being bait and try to negotiate a ransom deal which ends when the opportunity to screw them over arrives. Don't tell anyone but I can tell by your face, you hate both ideas."

"Yeah I do, absolutely not happening and I'll stop you if you try. We'll go for the ship and I'll tie you up if I have to." Kyohei crossed his arms.

"You know they'd probably take that necklace and never give it back." Chikage pointed out, stepping closer and Masaomi glanced over his shoulder with a sigh noticing Shizuo too.

"You don't have rope with you.~" Masaomi pointed out, cheeky smile flashed at Kadota.

"I'll find something." Kyohei smiled back.

"And we'll help him." Chikage smirked leaning down a little behind the teen and Shizuo smiled.

"That's unfair, three on one." Masaomi quietly complained. "Gross, now I'll have to plot with Izaya as the only hope to help me."

"I'll keep the flea away from you."

"GO TO BED OR YOU'RE ALL GETTING SPANKED WITH A BELT!" Shinra suddenly yelled.

"Do you even-"

"DON'T TEST ME MASAOMI, YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER! BEHAVE AND GO TO BED!"

"Geez fine…"

"You know better?" Chikage whispered with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

His nose wrinkled, Mikado grumbling and turning his face as a small hand smacked into it like something outright stepped over his face. The boy turned snuggled against his best friend, Saki on Masaomi's other side and Anri cuddled next to Saki while Collie sprawled out on top of them especially on the blonde. Collie shifted, twitching her ears and Mikado grumbled as something tiny sat down on his face causing the boy to turn his head again. Outside sunshine reigned again with a blue sky with the entire crew still snoozing even Collie taking a bit time off. Shooter's neck lifted stopping as it pointed to the teens with a tilt. The tiny furry hand stretched out closing around the chain and pulled turning into a yank as Collie awoke drowsily upon Mikado complaining for her to move her tail as the poor boy still dealt with fur in his face. A hiss and screech awoke everyone jumping up as the intruder, none other than the loathed monkey, yanked away having worked the object almost over the teen's head and scampered off, Collie's hair high as she followed. Masaomi quickly recognized the chain and locket and immediately chased after the monkey with a snarl, fully awakened by what was at stake. Boy, monkey and dog disappeared, Kyohei the first one to call out but in vain receiving no response at whatsoever.

"We have to follow!" Mikado panicked, awake by the increasing consuming worry, the girl's beside him gazing out of the cave just as worried. Saki almost sped off first but Kyohei grabbed her wrist.

"He could get hurt, we have to go!" Saki pleaded.

"If we all dash off like that we'll lose sight of each other!" Kyohei calmly countered. "Besides he's already out of out sight, where would you run?" Saki dipped her head unable to give a sensible answer.

"We can't just wait for him either!" Mikado protested, Anri nodding beside him.

"Alright, let's think this through first. A few of us will go after Masaomi, the rest stays at the cave. Celty we don't what we'll face so please come along." Celty nodded and Kyohei continued. "I'll go out too, Shinra you keep everyone together here. Chikage and Walker you're with me, rest stays here. Sounds good?" Mikado didn't quite agree rather wanting to go and find his friend too but he knew he wasn't the runner and he couldn't fight either, reluctantly accepting the plan as did Saki and Anri. With no protests, Kadota turned around suggesting for them to look for food near the cave while they wait before the four headed off, Celty asking Shooter to stay at camp.

"That flipping-" The branch whacked in his face, the furious teen running after Collie whom barreled after the monkey and the blond continued with a sore face far too furious and pumping with adrenaline to slow down. He wouldn't lose it, not to that stupid monkey! It meant far too much to him. Collie barked and snarled as they dashed after the animal blindingly wherever it went trying to shake them off.

"Where do we even start!?" Chikage glanced around, no sign as they came to a stop having not really come far at all with no idea where to go.

"I know it means a lot to you Masaomi but this is reckless!" Kyohei growled.

"I hate this…" Mikado muttered hugging his knees closer and Saki and Anri gave him sympathetic glances.

"I'm not fond of that dog, but she is very capable and I'm sure if anyone can catch and tear monkey to ribbons it's her." Izaya tried to cheer them up, his frail heart skipping with pleasant warmth as the kids smiled at him although Anri evidently showed surprise too. Not at the declaration of Collie's capabilities, she had gotten quite to know the dog enjoying her company but at Izaya trying to cheer up the mood. 'Well that was… pleasant…'

"When I see that bloody monkey again, I will kill it!" Shizuo snarled.

"As Izaya said, Collie will probably beat you to it." Shinra joined. "But think about it, Masaomi has Collie with her so she can sniff their way back to the cave. Now that I think about it, it probably wasn't a good idea for those three and my dear Celty to go out searching…"

"Collie could find them too, can't she?" Shizuo pondered.

"Of course she can." Izaya snorted.

Saburo sighed, Erika gazing at the argument and deflated when it stopped.

Masaomi slightly faltered still keeping up with monkey and dog, ignoring his dry throat and tiring lungs and legs pushing on. Leaping over a low branch, they thundered on, the leaves above rustling as the monkey zipped through them screeching again and again at Collie steadily on its heel and ready to kill at the opportune moment.

"They have to have slowed by now!" Walker pointed out.

"Maybe but we don't know how much time has gone by unless any of you can read the sun or has a watch." Kyohei countered.

"What if I made a sign above the trees?" Celty suggested.

"Masaomi wouldn't be the only one to see it."

The monkey leapt into a taller tree and continued on, Collie and Masaomi coming to a stop as Kida tripped on a root expertly hidden by undergrowth crashing forward causing Collie to immediately stop and check on him. The dog whined licking his face as Masaomi jumped back on his feet covered in scratches and dirt, panting. His fist slammed into a tree, teeth gritted together and eyes closing as they had lost sight and sound of the thief the only sounds the other wildlife mainly echoing with bird calls. Collie pushed her nose under his other hand with a sad whine, Masaomi staring at his feet, the fist still slammed into the trunk.

The monkey turned around having heard, seen and smelled nothing of its pursuers for a bit now, the animal jumping onto a roof and back into a tree about to inspect the loot some more. A sudden caw and claws coming at it along with black wings send the monkey screeching and scrambling away being spooked, the necklace falling into the grass in front of the house next to the road. The attacker hopped to the ledge before swooping down and tilting their head at the dropped item opening the case and looking at it some more before cawing and turning its head.

"What ya got there buddy?" The pirate bend down picking it up as the bird hopped on his shoulder. "That's real gold, fancy…"

"Boy inside!"

"Hm? Oh, it's those picture ones…" The man chuckled tossing it to the pirate Captain walking over to him.

The man opened it and smirk appeared on his face with a dark chuckle. "Now what do we have here…"

"Masaomi!" Chikage called out again with the others, Kyohei releasing another strained sigh. Walker replenished his water supply although they started running dry and it would be hard enough trying to find the cave again if they didn't go too far out already. The quartet stiffened as they heard s snap, tensing up in anticipation. A furry nose came although instead of her usually bouncy gait, Collie walked in a slinking manner clearly not a bundle of joy and Masaomi walking behind looked just as depressed looking down at the ground.

"You shouldn't have taken off on your own." Kadota broke the silence although he couldn't bring himself to be very tough seeing the blonde in such a sad mood. The group headed back without another word and Kyohei glance back again thinking back to the previous night. While the necklace could end up anywhere, it did have a chance of getting into the prates hands and it if it did everyone had to know of the idea. The other were relieved to see Masaomi back but the blonde didn't react much sitting down against the cave wall staring at nothing particular with the glazed over eyes, Collie snuggling against him and licking his hand moving to stroke her. The three teens frowned especially sensitive to their friend's distress shuffling over to him and Kadota sighed, pockets in his hand. "You know, just because that chance is small it's still there. In a way, if it happens, it's thanks to that monkey that your ransom idea Shizuo, Chikage and I rejected comes into play."

"Ransom?" Shinra voiced in surprise for everyone, all eyes except the blonde and the three males glancing between the teen and Kadota. Masaomi locked eyes with the man, voice without expression.

"I had the idea to use it as bait and tip a ransom situation into our favor, taking it back after screwing over the pirates. Even if they get their hands on it, it already ruined the plan. Without knowing when or even if they have it, getting near and letting myself be seen before or if they don't even have it will just make me a target to be shot since they probably see the island as their property. It's a useless plan without that knowledge and the only way to find it out is to get close. With our luck, that monkey probably dropped it in the ocean or something anyway." Kid added the last sentence dryly and Saki sat down beside him wrapping her arms around him to comfort her boyfriend. Silence reigned with hopeful cheers that they'd find it but the mood didn't change and Masaomi wallowed silently with Collie, Saki, Anri and Mikado close to him while the rest of the group focused on gathering food and water leaving the teen to his own thoughts for a while. Izaya stayed closest to the cave but made an effort to move his leg glancing to the teenagers for while.

The informant hobbled over keeping distance between himself and the dog as he shuddered on the inside from the distance already. "I don't mean to be insensitive, I know people form attachments to things associated with happy events but due to your new family's funds wouldn't it be easy to replicate the necklace?"

"It's not just some necklace it's a locket with a picture of mom, dad, Saki, Collie and me inside it. And it's not because when we took the picture it was a happy day, that necklace is a family heirloom from Leena's side passed down to her and she passed it down to me and every time it is passed down, a picture of the current holder's family gets put inside while the previous one goes out and to other picture that had been in the locket."

"A family heirloom, I see… If it makes you feel better, items only have as much as people assign to them. Another locket can be as special as the other one and even more if you let it be." Masaomi didn't want to show it but blinked at the informant glancing away polishing up some of the spears. Did he just try to cheer him up with no deceit at all? Why?

The day crawled on slowly with food gathered and water consumed although the more food they collected near the cave, the more they had to venture out further as they decided to start in the early morning to go for the ship.

"Do you think the prates or tribe would move apart our help sign if they found it guys?" Celty typed showing it to everyone huddled around a fire in the evening near the cave mouth.

"If they do, Leena and Anska won't know we're here." Mikado sighed. After everything that happened, the boy had decided to retire from the extraordinary the horrible feeling of shooting at his best friend still lingering reminding him of regret. Not that Mikado didn't enjoy an outing or something but this trip shaped out like a long survival run.

"They'd still consider the island as a possibility though." Saki remarked.

"Well, I could check up on it." Celty offered.

"Just because we have haven't met anyone supernatural doesn't mean they aren't there." Shinra worried.

"I'll be careful."

"Splitting up isn't a good idea." Kadota put in.

"But she has a point, Dota-chin. If his parents are met with a fleet of arrows from the tribe or hostility from the pirate or even both, they might decide we're not here without even looking much. After all, it'd be natural to assume we got the same treatment as them. Celty has the best chances right now and checking our sign would be very beneficial." Izaya added.

"Then we all go together." Chikage concluded.

"It's such a long walk though…" Shinra sighed.

"Shooter will carry you when you get tired." Celty happily offered.

"Let's say we have to fix the sign, that puts us further away from the ship and by the time we'd get to the ship it could be messed with again. But if we have the ship, they can't reach us and we can still give Leena and Anska sign when they pass the island." Shizuo pointed out. Kadota glanced downward in though. Shizuo did have a point and then there was still the fact that they barely know anything about the unusual island. The best way to survive may be to get off it.

"Alright, we'll go for the ship first thing tomorrow. We'll look for your locket on the way but that's all I can offer Masaomi."

"I know."

"This awesome, we're going to have pirate ship!" Walker exclaimed.

 **See ya next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Shit!"

"So much for food today or getting to the ship…" Shinra grumbled as everyone held their breath hiding in tall undergrowth trying to get back to the cave for now to at least access water. Their plan had been interrupted before even reaching halfway by the tribe with a brutal attack forcing them to retreat and try to hide even with their advantages. Honestly by how much the tribe caused them trouble compared to the pirates, the friendly backyard pirates' idea sounded viable. There was still no sign of Leena and Anska either. They had heard gunshots in between before echoing through the night, no doubt fight between tribe and pirates. And by what they heard so far, the pirates seemed to have plenty of bullets but the tribe seemed to have sheer numbers. Unfortunately for them neither the tribe didn't give all its attention to the pirates.

"They are leaving!" Walker whispered and Kadota nodded to Celty and Shooter. Shooter left hiding and changed into a van and the entire group crammed in shoulder to shoulder in the back with their legs pressed against their bodies and Collie squished against Masaomi and Saki sort of on top of them and Izaya zoning out to smother the urge to try to get out in any way possible.

"We'll have to be swift, anyone have an idea of how to steer the ship?" Kadota asked.

"Aw, come on we barely drove!" Shinra exclaimed as the arrows collided with Shooter mimicking the van and the ride became a stop and swerve deal with Celty trying to knock out the tribe people from the window while trying to chop foliage and trees in their path. Shizuo's eye twitched trying to stay calm with Izaya in the Shooter car now topped off with another attack from the tribe. The tension skyrocketed with every second with only a thin invisible rope about to snap with every word liable to cut the tension with repercussions.

"Hamster ball, now!" Shinra barely caught the PDA thrown to him by Celty with the message almost punching Chikage in the process.

"We almost broke our bones last time!" Saburo pointed out after Shinra read it aloud.

"I'm recovering from breaking legs!" Izaya joined suddenly with the most frantic, worried non-Izaya voice ever hoping an outburst would help relive the own inner tension which it didn't. A shadow grabbed the PDA, thrown back again a few seconds later which Mikado managed to catch after it hit him in the face unintentionally.

"Shooter can't keep this up forever. We'll hold hands and take it slowly."

"Collie can't hold hands." Anri pointed out starting to speak up more.

"She'll be able to manage if we can manage to keep a rhythm." Saki smiled. A shadow grabbed the PDA again, tossed back in seconds reading; I made a hamster ball surrounded by wall, out now." Celty indeed had made a giant hamster ball which probably couldn't hope to get anywhere with walls keeping them safe for now from even the highest shot arrows.

"I'll be on Shooter and one person can go behind me to save space."

"Me!" Shinra immediately claimed and everyone with dubious expectations of success got in the hamster ball already a feat on their own as they organized themselves into three sort of rows, a feat already difficult and almost setting the ball into motion twice. Shizuo and Izaya made sure to be apart from each other and Collie placed herself between Masaomi and Saki, everyone holding hands with the people on the edge reaching backwards with one hand while those completely in the middle grabbed those on the side of the middle row by clothing with one hand and Celty used her shadows sort of in the middle in their makeshift formation. Outside the arrows attacks and spear were thrown threatening to tear it apart if it went on long enough. Kadota gave a countdown to three with everyone taking a step forward by one going with two second intervals by each step as Kyohei counted to keep the rhythm. That didn't last longer than eight minutes before the first tripping started quickly blown into a full thrust of madness with everyone one rolling and toppling on each other on the inside with Celty and Shinra the only ones up trying to stop the madness and Collie managing to hop from falling person to next to avoid drowning in the crowd while said crowd almost broke their bones with entangling limbs. The ball almost exploded literally falling apart as Celty got it to do so and broken off branches pushing into the mass helped in ripping it open spilling the living breathing contents.

"No… more… hamster… balls…" Saburo grumbled for everyone as the tribe echoed behind them closing in from almost all sides just out of sight with deadly intentions. The group quickly got up ignoring any sore limbs in favor of running with all they got, Shinra having to give up his spot to Izaya limping a tad worse from the rolling avalanche they enacted.

Lost on where they were, the group simply started to run away from the tribe loud in the background trying to stick together. Arrows tended to come out of nowhere being the biggest problem. Most of them could hold their in a fight and beat them in combat with a few exceptions but the archers didn't come close for combat instead expertly hiding and blending in until the target was in a perfect shot.

The onslaught started to drive them further and further apart barely keeping each other in sight with Chikage have to leap aside to avoid a spear, stumbling away and faced with a tribe member with none of his friends in sight. Now Chikage can fight and tuck away pain like it's nothing but he couldn't fight. Because in front of him, ready and wishing to kill him without hesitation, stood a woman. Rocchi backed up carefully, dodging a stab from the tribe member as an arrow missed his eyes glimpsing another female warrior in a tree quickly readying another arrow. Maybe he could just get rid of their weapons…

"Erika! Walker! Over here!" Kyohei shouted, Celty deflecting arrows as the two dove to them under cover.

"Who's missing?"

"Saki, Collie- never mind, OVER HERE, TO YOUR RIGHT!- Chikage and Masaomi." Collie's ears perked up as gunshots from afar echoed and the tribe spiraled into a frenzy rushing towards the third entering party way out of their sight and the group quickly struck out with fists, legs, knife, tree, hooves, teeth and scythe at the remaining tribe members not having left.

His hand around the spear, Rocchi turned to the female archer but froze as no matter how he'd throw he'd be hurting the woman pulling back the arrow with no mercy while the other pulled out a knife ready to lunge but staying back. A leg suddenly slammed into her gut causing her to yip and keel over followed by a fist in the face knocking her out and wounding her with the knife falling to the ground as the arrow released on a frozen Rocchi turning his head to the commotion as blur of blonde tackling him down catching the arrow in the chest in his place as they crashed down. Rocchi pushed himself up on his elbows livid at the woman being hurt, the moment so blindingly fast, his mind still fought for the woman as Kida rolled off him as he moved and Chikage spilled the words before he could stop himself chiding the boy but stopped his fist freezing up quietly asking for the teen to open his eyes while the female warrior shot another arrow as he froze piercing Chikage's gut, the man falling forward over the boy opening his eyes slowly. Shadows suddenly reached over them as shield and extending arms lashed out at the tribe woman violently throwing her away like an object as the group stormed to them, Masaomi propping himself up on his elbows and the yellow amber orbs wandering to the arrow in his chest with red soaking the hoodie.

"Masaomi…" Saki sobbed kneeling down next to him while Kyohei gave Chikage a hand looking to Shinra for an answer.

"Don't pull that out until Celty can stop the bleeding."

"Saki… stop crying… I don't think it hit my heart or my lungs. Fuck I have an arrow in my chest!" Kida smiled then yelled.

"Fucking badass…" Mikado whispered unable to stop himself.

"I know, right?" Kida grinned as everyone helped the two most wounded with Walker limping a little from falling and Saburo grazed on the shoulder. The gunshots and yelling from the tribe flared up, luckily taking all of their attention away as the two parties fought leaving them alone and Celty quickly sealed the wounds as the arrows were pulled on by three.

"Any idea where the cave is?" Mikado asked everyone giving Masaomi a hand.

"It should be in that direction we stayed mostly on the direction to the ship and didn't get far with the hamster ball."

"Collie we need the cave." Saki told the dog wagging her tail in response and pressing her nose the ground wincing as she caught the blood of her friends slowly sorting out all the smells.

They'd walked for hours, night making its entrance still not on the cave and both needed a closer look especially Chikage. "Listen, you'll have to trust I don't have much time left while it's light outside. Celty, I need tools, a whole surgical set and mat to put him on and we can't afford an attack anytime soon. We'll have to camp out here tonight so everyone else, start a camp so I have space, Celty I need you here." Shinra commanded as time ran out. "Someone punch him." Shizuo apologized punching a weakened Chikage knocking him out as Shinra and Celty set to saving the man's life while everyone else built camp quickly dividing the tasks.

"Sounds like the fight ceased." Erika commented, camp set up some of them nibbling on some of the gathered fruit and Collie chewed on small rodent she caught.

"Let's hope it stays that way and they stay away from us." Kyohei grumbled as all heads turned to Shinra getting with a smile, the last rays of sun slipping away.

"He should be okay. I don't have antibiotics here so we'll have to get saltwater until we reach the cave to better keep the wound in shape but it's closed up now and the worst is avoided and he's asleep for now. Masaomi, I want to take another look at your wound."

"I don't think it's that bad but if you want to." Kida rose from the log off a taken down tree courtesy of Shizuo with his friends beside him and Collie by their feet. After two steps, the blonde suddenly stumbled almost falling flat on his face hit with a punch of dizziness out of nowhere, his hand wandering to his head as Shizuo jumped forward giving him support.

"Masaomi!" Mikado gasped stepping closer with almost everyone else, Collie abandoning her food whining as she looked at her human family, Izaya freezing in his carving and watching silently.

"I'm fine, just got dizzy. Maybe I didn't drink enough."

"Get your shirt off right now." Shinra closed the gap between them as Masaomi peeled the hoodie off inspecting the wound. The hole wasn't all that big having crusted and stopped bleeding and the underground doctor couldn't see any discoloration at all. It seemed to be healing quite fine. "No discoloration…" His hand moved to Masaomi's forehead. "No fever, you didn't hit your head as far as I know… Maybe you're getting sick…"

"Maybe it has to do with the wound."

"He just said it looks fine, flea!"

"Shizu-chan, I don't expect you to ever think that far with your mentality so kindly just shut up." Silence dropped down as Shizuo snarled and Izaya glared from his seat with cold eyes.

"The wound… they both got hit by an arrow…" Shinra pondered breaking the silence.

"Theoretically, could poison stick to a weapon?" Izaya posed.

"Well, it wouldn't be surprising if they could make such a combination. But if we are talking poison here then it's really slow and I've seen zero discoloration in tissue or blood. I don't think they care to give time to survive. It is a possibility though, we have to hurry to the cave either way but I'll still entertain the likelihood of Masaomi getting sick."

"Are you feeling better again?" Saki softly asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. Maybe he should have a hut to himself so no one bumps into his wounds." Masaomi pointed out towards Chikage.

"Yeah, we'll get him in a hut." Kyohei replied, Saburo nodding and Celty making a stretcher out of her shadows.

"Hey, we're going to be fine." Kida smiled, Collie slipping under his hand with a whine. The group settled down for sleep, Shizuo and Izaya making sure not to be in the same hut and for the informant also not be in the hut Collie occupied with the teens. It was more squished from the other nights but they honestly didn't care too much simply hoping to be able to sleep till morning. They didn't even start a fire that evening as the smoke could draw both parties straight to them.

"Hey buddy, take it easy." Chikage's eyes fluttered open to Kyohei crouched down beside him, his gut searing with pain.

"Sorry but I have no painkillers." Shinra informed, Rocchi right back down as he tried to rise quickly.

"Masaomi, he's-"

"He's okay, the arrow missed his heart and lungs or he'd be dead by now."

"Good." Rocchi glanced away still feeling the urge to avenge the woman especially with knowing Kida was okay although he felt sick besides being in pain. Boy eating would be just fun.

"Hey don't hit the kid, okay? He saved your life; you would've let them kill you in that situation." Kadota warned having come to know Rocchi better.

"Shooter will give you a ride, it's better if you move as little as possible. We have to get moving too." Celty typed and the two guys gave Chikage a hand helping him on the bike and Celty slid in front of it leaving Shinra slightly jealous on the inside. With everyone gathered outside and Izaya having carved himself the perfect walking stick to support his recovering legs the group set out although heads turned pretty quickly as Collie whined yet again this morning glancing to Rocchi and Masaomi licking the boys hand with another whine.

"Collie, I'm fine and he'll be alright too. We're going back to the cave. We'll be home soon." Collie whined again walking alongside the group clearly bothered by something but no amount of reassurance seemed to cheer her up. Pretty early on they made a detour in favor of a glimpsed stream refreshing themselves and filling up their reserves, the food find a little scarce but sustaining them. Fire was out of the question until everyone wounded had dipped in the magical healing pool.

"You alright?" Kadota asked glancing to Saburo rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's just a little sore. Must've have slept on in a weird way or something."

"Didn't you get hit too?"

"Just a graze, nothing compared to those two. Masaomi really lucked out there." Saburo replied glancing towards the blonde behind them. "Collie sure whined a lot now… hey, is it me or is Masaomi falling behind?"

"He usually keeps up well, he's fast…" Kadota turned his head, eyes widened as there really did seem to be a gap between them and the teens probably having without noticing slowed down for their friend with Izaya slightly in front of them still sporting a slight limp as his legs needed to build strength to walk.

"Pull over… quickly…" Their heads turned to Chikage stretching his neck as far as he could as Shooter stopped unable to stop himself from puking his guts out removing the little food he had eaten. "Sorry about that…" His guts didn't feel any better from yesterday drowning in pain seemingly spreading to his entire body. He didn't know upset guts should feel after being shot with an arrow but dying on the inside fit the bill right now.

"Nothing to apologize for." Celty typed, Shooter pulling into motion again.

"Hey Shinra, can you see anything at first glance with Masaomi. Saburo noticed him being slower than usual."

"Hm… not really but he does seem slower to me too. How is Saburo's shoulder?"

"Sore, he thinks he slept on it funny."

Collie suddenly whined louder than before with a sad bark as Masaomi had sped up his pace but ended crashing forward instinctively grabbing onto the first viable support being Izaya's pants clinging to them as the man almost fell over himself saved from embarrassment by his belt.

"Masaomi, are you alright!?" Mikado worried rushing forward as Izaya tilted his head to the blonde clinging to him with shaky limbs and panting.

"Are you dizzy again?" Saki softly reached out to him and Collie whined again further whining glancing to Saburo and Chikage barking at both.

"I- I'm…" Kida tried to brush it off saying he'd be fine but the words hardly came out as he gasped to regain his breath, hair covering the wide eyes. Everyone flocked closer turning around as Rocchi couldn't remain silent anymore, groaning through gritted teeth. Were legs supposed to feel like they grew numb and how the heck could they hurt at the same time?

"Saburo your shoulder hurts, right!?" Shinra exclaimed.

"Not really, it's just sore I'm not keeling over like those two…"

"Chikage does it feel like the pain is spreading!?"

"Uh… maybe?"

"Masaomi, look at me! Just try to breathe, try to take deep breaths, put everything you have into it. In. And out." Masaomi swallowed lifting his head up to Shinra with a pale face trying to breathe with a windpipe that seemed on fire, his fingers clutching onto Izaya's clothing as hard as they could, his teeth wanting to clench at a burst of pain.

"It has to be poison like mentioned yesterday!" Mikado tried to keep calm but starting to freak out. "That must be why Collie keeps whining!"

"We need to get to the cave." Tom growled.

"We can still only get there so fast. Saburo stop moving your shoulder, actually get a piggy back ride. Chikage is already getting a ride. Masaomi needs to be carried too; all three of you need to move as little as possible."

"I got the kid." Shizuo volunteered, Saki carefully helping Masaomi let go and remain standing as Shizuo hoisted him on his back. "Can you hold on with your arms?"

"Yeah" The blonde nodded while Kyohei helped Saburo which looked rather funny due to their similar height.

"Could you make an antidote if we can find a weapon lying around?" Anri walked up next to Shinra.

"I would need a lab so not from a weapon. But if I could know more about the local fauna and flora here and know the ingredients they used, I might come up with one. But without a lab it's very hard and any mixture could be risky." Anri glanced away sadly as the only way they could ever find out would be to see a tribe member do it wherever they dwelled on the island and going that close would be out of the question. The safest and possibly only chance lied in the pool still quite the hike away.

"Could Celty's shadows help more?"

"No, it clogged the wounds to stop bleeding out but I don't think it can do anything against the poison."

Food detours were kept minimal to non-existent along with water keeping their reserve as long lasting as possible as Saburo's, Masaomi's, and Chikage's condition started to really deteriorate. Saburo' shoulder felt more than a little sore spreading to his neck but he didn't look like he started to near kissing the reaper unlike Chikage and Masaomi trying to hold on with all their willpower. Chikage as much as it hurt and how much he threw right back up heavily relied on stubbornly refusing to die as he nibbled on food again and again sipping water here and there. Masaomi unintentionally dropped his head into Shizuo's neck fighting a battle inside to stay alive although he could keep food and water down and Saki offered to do the certain not so nice task when it came to do bush business offering help. Collie still stressed and sad seemed to be a bit relived that the others noticed and knew what was happening now. They had managed a good distance over the day but the glum mood kept it rather quiet, the situation so tense and horrible with not a second to spare as not even Shizuo and Izaya had time get pissed off at each other's presence. Mikado spoke the most, encouraging his friend to hold on but with a voice that couldn't hide the fear of losing him causing tone wise horrible prep speeches with the freaking out blatantly visible.

"How are we going to keep the night short?" Walker asked, stars in the sky and sun vanishing as they had to stop due to being tired and preserve energy for an equally long track that had to get them to the cave or within minutes of it as Masaomi and Chikage didn't look like they'd last much longer maybe if they really refused to bite the dust against all odds at most two days. The whole excitement and then exhaustion probably kept them from really noticing the poison previously which probably had kicked in right off the bat. Hope did shine though in the fact that both were stubborn.

"Collie can bark us awake." Saki offered.

"I doubt as skilled as the dog is that she tell time." Izaya commented noticing he didn't quite want to extremely shudder at the sight of the dog. But still shudder. Strongly.

"Actually, she can tell time decently well. I've seen Leena give her instructions to bark or do a task around a certain time. She may not read a clock, just see it but I think even without one she'll manage it we just can't use specific time like sticking to day or night. Or half a day or night. Animals are usually very good at telling time by instinct, I think."

"What do you think doc, can we run on half night?" Tom asked.

"Cutting it close but we have to use every bit of time we can to get them to the cave." Shinra replied glancing with everyone to Masaomi and Chikage, carefully placed down with Collie at their legs while Celty simply pulled a dome over the entire group with no time to make a camp and Saki quickly asked Collie to wake them by half the night to which the dog wagged her tail as a sign. No one cared that they lied down in the dirt, their clothing dirty and partially bloody, the itch of dirtiness long gone and any discomfort swallowed up by the crisis with every second ticking closer to death and loss. After a while, Mikado's eyes fluttered open to resting on Masaomi, the black haired boy unable to sleep quietly sobbing hoping no one heard him. A hand softly touched his and his eyes strayed to Saki crying silently and trying to give a reassuring smile, Anri silently shedding tears but sort of falling asleep but not really. Collie's ears twitched rather in a half sleep, unseen to everyone her fur damp beneath her eyes and unbeknownst to everyone Izaya had noticed Mikado's sobbing glancing over to the boys with his heart tugging with hidden envy. And sadness in that brittle heart. He very well knew the words he said to Anri about setting the rope on fire but that human emotion refused to go away like the war inside of him as two sides clashed, one wanting to embrace Saki's invitation, the other to remain a huge dick. He wanted to brush it off as simply being miffed about possibly losing his 'king of sacrificial pieces' but no matter how much he ignored it or masked it like pushing it to having called Masaomi a little brother in front of Namie, inside something started to changed a little and wanted to.

"Hey Sawyer, how many are here from the picture?"

"Mind helping reloading the guns instead of swinging that around? Hundreds dead, just a couple more hundred to kill…"

"Would be perfect if the parents aren't here. Hey, bird how many survivors are there?" The black bird cawed but didn't say a word hopping on its owner's shoulder with proud eyes. "Jin, you're bird is being a dick."

"He might just go for your eyes at night if you keep being rude to him. Hey buddy, how many of those we're not gunning down?"

"Yet." Sawyer chuckled.

The bird tilted its head snatched the locket and lifting it with its foot. "More not in here. Boy. Girl. Mutt."

"Neat, three to keep each other in line if they are really bad." Kaito smiled.

"Rest to stab or shoot. Good thing that last ship we hit had weapon cargo. Hey Jin, open another crate of bullets."

"Well it's dark out looks like Collie hit the mark." Tom yawned, the dome brought down after carefully listening for danger. Sleepy eyes and yawns spread as the group tried to blink themselves awake, Celty a little groggy herself as Chikage was carefully hoisted on the motorcycle barely opening his eyes in response. Saburo made a leap in worseness from yesterday evening but unlike the other two still walked, talked, got to bush business on his own and drank and ate far more. Collie sighed often with a whine like right now watching Masaomi hoisted on Shizuo's back but failing to close his arms around his neck with pain rimmed halfway open eyes almost ending in disaster.

"Come on, hold on." Shizuo growled carefully setting him down and trying bridal style as Masaomi clenched his teeth together biting down every peep from himself trying to reflect the pain inside as he struggled in between to even breathe. Bridal style unfortunately required arms too, something he didn't move as just eating, drinking, drinking, breathing and not loudly withering in pain was a chore. Chikage drew near on holding with sheer willpower for a bit longer as food and even most of the water now refused to stay down. Vines served as crude rope keeping the teen's wrists tied and over Shizuo's neck while Celty secured Chikage ready to face plant off the bike. Saburo felt the pain kicking in too, mobility of shoulder lost and feeling faint with his neck stiff as a board and the man had to wonder how those two could still be kicking and be so quiet probably in far worse pain than him. Saburo had more time than them but not by much.

"How are your legs?" Saki inquired quietly checking on the informant, group set into motion with Kyohei, Shinra and Celty in the lead with Shinra going back on forth checking on the three even though he would already know it just worsened. Mikado didn't try to hide his worry as hard anymore as he failed anyway and Anri became quite silent again often looking at her feet with a frown. Erika and Walker even couldn't talk about anime and manga right now and everyone who wasn't helping the wounded or otherwise carried fruit or water, carried a spear or more, the very same ones they had fished with except everyone was far more on alert now and in a rush to get to the cave.

"Better again but there are really worse cases to worry about here. But thank you for asking." Izaya smiled.

"Shinra, he's stopping to breathe!" Shinra immediately turned to Shizuo but a PDA thrown at his head screamed that Chikage had started bleeding coming from his lips. Poor Shinra couldn't really help anywhere telling Kyohei as grossly as it sounded to encourage Chikage to swallow his own blood so he wouldn't lose anymore liquids before rushing to Masaomi while telling the group to keep walking including them and to get ready to run after he checked on Masaomi.

"Damn it, his heart stopped. Set him down." Shinra growled, breathing completely out of whack and wisps of pushed down pain escaping from the mouth. Collie barked with whines, licking the boy's face and trotting around frantically but giving Shinra space as the entire group came to a halt and Mikado couldn't stop himself from bawling pleading for his friend's life as the teen girls started crying behind him. With everyone focused on Rocchi and Kida no one noticed Izaya, the informant barely noticing his own deepening frown and a punch in the gut and twinge at the heart at Shinra leaning over the guy struggling to revive him.

"Please…" Saki's hand stretched out shakily, her voice soft as a fuzzy blanket and tears down her cheeks, Erika trying to comfort the girl's with her own heart hurting as eyes shifted from Shinra and Kida to Kyohei and Rocchi spitting blood trying to do as told.

"I'm going to burn their entire fucking village down… and them…" Walker whispered dangerously with a hidden snarl.

Smiles cracked as Masaomi gasped albeit in misery and Shinra sighed in relief, his lab coat quite unfit for outdoor survival covered in dirt. "Don't you let your heart stop again." Shinra joked, Shizuo picking up the boy again and vines back in place. "Time to run."

"Give that two reasons Shinra!" Izaya growled, arrow whizzing by as they broke into a sprint with Shinra helping Izaya limp faster while swearing his head off in a fit mainly repeating the f-bomb. Walker had to be held back by the scruff by Erika and Tom as he wanted to turn at least once and tear into their pursuer becoming closer and louder after a good stretch where the not so runners started panting and Celty having the most work trying to hinder enemies out of sight with her shadows. Collie would like to take a bite out of them too after what they'd done to friends and family but ran with the group, high alert, snarling and her hair straight up on her back in a mane of anger.

"Let's hide in that thick brush right there!" Erika suggested with the tribe still out of sight and presumably them out of their sight too by their aim with gunfire flaring up around them and half a night of sleep after a hard day waning on them. Kyohei nodded for everyone as they darted aside into the dip crouching down and lying down Chikage and Masaomi on their backs clinging to life and alerted from the ruckus. Saburo sat down, arm rather limp at his sight and chest started to slowly get unwell too worrying the man if his heart would be setting out soon. The dip was a rocky ledge being sort of a cave but resembling more like a chunk taken out of the soil. Collie lied down in front of them with lifted lips and perked ears, eyes sparkling dangerously.

Chikage groaned clenching his teeth twisting his body against Shinra's order to Masaomi beside him scooting closer to the boy lying eerily still with just his chest barely moving and eyes glazed over in pain. Rocchi almost keeled over from the tiny movement, arm stretching out weakly and voice dry, "Hey, keep holding on. You know we never got to finish that fight on the rooftop." Masaomi's head moved just the slightest of a tilt, Mikado almost jumping beside the blonde as the three teens tuck closely together to the point they might as well be attached along with the dog currently by the entrance and rising with the lowest growl to her feet catching everyone's attention. The group listened closely to their relief hearing small window as the gun fire seemed to draw away the tribe and Kadota glanced to Shinra giving a nod. Getting out proved harder than getting out for those carrying the wounded but they managed with collie standing watch and hairs standing as straight as a pine tree and snarl ever present threatening to even think about touching her pack. Again they broke into a sprint with no time to actually check their direction, going off their earlier general direction.

It only took minutes for trouble to come around the corner even though the tribe seemed to be very much occupied by the distant gunfire as a grenade sailed into their view, Collie's bark barely warning them in time allowing to dash aside as they followed the dogs' lead barely avoiding the damage and leaving a ring their ear and dirt flying up behind them. Another one rolled out and while Collie warned, it managed to split them apart and it didn't stop there as Shizuo got cut off from the others. Collie tackled into the others legs barely able to pinpoint the bullet before it whizzed by with the bang clearly audible and her ears ringing themselves relying far more on her noise. The dog flinched tackling Mikado out of the way of stray bullet going for his catching Collie in the hind instead as the teen stumbled forward. Collie tried to keep running, running on three instead of four to keep tackling in hopes of saving her friends, her heart torn to find Shizuo and Masaomi too as she tried to protect everyone at once but Anri managed to scoop her up and Tom took over carrying the dog so Anri could keep wielding Saika now pulled out.

"Not you!" Shizuo roared as the monkey stopped in leaping from the tree with a rude hiss, the man in rage mode with the passed out teen in his arms and trying to merge back with the group catching glimpses of them. The hiss got interrupted as a black bird swooped down with a screech, claws digging into the monkey's back and sending it hightailing out of sight with a screech. A dirt bike followed breaking into sight loudly and blade whipped out leaving the driver with only one hand on the handle as the bike rushed behind the blonde and sliced over the vines, Shizuo clutching the teen harder as another bike shot out into sight in front of him, drifting next to him with the backside swinging out as its side almost kissed the dirt it kicked up and the back wheel slammed into Shizuo's legs and over his foot causing him to involuntary let go almost being flipped on his back and the first driver quickly grabbed the teen hauling him the on the bike with the help of the other while driving as they sped off leaving the bartender clad man in the dirt. Shizuo jumped to his feet with a snarl but he'd never catch up with the motorcycles instead dashing aside in hopes of finding the group where he had last seen them.

Kadota ducked almost getting Saburo on his back whacked in the face by a branch as they ran as fast as they could with the other gone from their sight yet again before almost crashing into Erika and Walker followed by Tom with Collie not wanting to hurt Tom but wanting to help unsure of how to proceed. The insane situation didn't leave them to stand and chat crashing along the way into the other with Shizuo last coming out of a bush with snarl, hair disheveled and glasses crooked roaring that they took Masaomi and that he'd beat the shit out of them. Tom's arms hurt and Shizuo rather crashing right in front of them pulled the group to a short halt as the bullets, grenades and what not finally seemed to have stopped directly coming their way but upon a quick glance they saw that not just Masaomi was gone but that Saki got separated too and was who knows where. Collie whined deciding to wiggled out of Tom's arms rather giving away weakly skillfully avoiding to land full force on her hind leg but halfway face planting as her nose twitched for the teen's scent immediately heading out after barking at the group to follow with a jerk of her head. "Collie is taking the lead." Shinra informed unnecessarily panting and stumbling.

Saki stumbled barely catching herself suddenly flanked by two archers across from each in a tree and two tribe members closing in on ground with spears leaving her nowhere to run. The girl swallowed taking step back and glancing over shoulder sure that she'd die but her eyes widened as two engines howled up and in behind her in second, one front wheel of one bike lifting off and slamming down brutally into the warrior causing sickening cracks as the bikes hot forward flanking Saki coming to a unimaginable quick stop, and guns whipped out one in each driver's hand shooting the archers out of the trees before arrows flew with head shots and their arms moved in split seconds to the remaining warrior turning to run riddling their victim with two bullets to the head. The handguns got tucked away as Saki's eyes shifted to a slumped over Masaomi in front of the driver to her right amazingly staying on the sleek bike as the driver to her left looked at her, speaking up. "Hop on." Saki obliged climbing on the back and wrapping her arms around his waist although she already figured out who these people were and that the rescue could very well be laced with sly intentions but she wouldn't leave Masaomi's side, the bikes howling up again as they sped off to the cave with the pool.

Collie's growl deepened, snarl widening as the engines faded out of their earshot but not out of hers. "Fuck we just missed them!" Mikado snapped with a burst receiving quite a few surprised looks but everyone's foul mood quickly shifted attention elsewhere.

"Think they found the locket?" Erika asked no one in particular.

"Would give a reason why they took them." Walker growled.

"They might come for Collie then too." Anri remarked.

"Then let them. That dog will kill them." Izaya spoke up. "And we'll help."

"For once I fucking agree with you flea." Shizuo agreed with growl and smile.

"Then they need to go to the cave to heal Masaomi. And we need to go there too." Shinra read aloud for Celty, PDA tossed to him. "To the cave it is. Celty, Chikage might not survive if you stay with our pace, Saburo should make it-"

"Should!?"

"-will, we'll hurry. You need to go ahead my love and save a life now, we'll see you later. And if they are there, kick their ass honey." Celty nodded, shooting forward with Collie set down in front of her and secured by shadows guiding direction by pointing with her nose straining to hear the other bikes, Chikage slumped over Celty in the back also secured by shadows.

 **Hope ya enjoyed, see ya next chapter!**

 **Unknown: Well, there is more surviving to do and situations get tight ^~^ Stick around to find out but I won't promise anything, after all Izaya has given for some plenty of reason to hate him.**

 **LarvestaLight: Thanks for such long lovely reviews you can't imagine how hyper I get upon spotting one~^~ Shizuo and Izaya will definitely have to tolerate each other, they already have to and splitting apart has happened already there can be more coming up. It'd b definitely fun to writeXD Well yeah, they all have more to deal with day by day but Masaomi seems to be keeping a point ahead… build up to badass moment!^~^ Saki will be pissed tho…**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Kaito, Sawyer, I just saw someone on a black bike with the dog come your way. Where are you two going anyway?"

"To the cave, the boy is hurt."

"Nearly dead you mean. I'm guessing poison from the tribe." Saki hugged tighter as the bikes flew over a ledge and the driver with Masaomi barely managed to keep the boy on in between having only one hand on a handle. The blonde didn't stir and Saki's heart thundered faster than it had ever before, the bikes weaved expertly and throwing up dirt as they sped along adding speed and making the ride riskier, Celty nowhere to be heard or in sight.

Saki had to wonder if they'd fall as the bikes whipped to a stop in front of the cave, the hole covered up to near invisibility by plants and the bikers struggled shoving and carrying in the unresponsive teen stopping breathing with no room to stand straight. Saki crawled after them trying to help out as the trio moved Kida into the pool with no breath visible causing one to mutter again, 'Come on!'

"Shit!" Kaito roared, Kida plunged into the water with no effect and Saki shook as Sawyer suddenly darted forward snapping at Kaito for his impatience having been the only one to notice the breathing start up again. Saki crawled closer into the water, her own scratches gone in an instant as Masaomi's eyes stayed shut but the boy breathed again.

"Come on, gotta go." Sawyer shoved Saki a little to get a move on helping Kaito get Kida back out of the hole. Kaito took Masaomi again and Saki climbed on behind Sawyer, quickly speeding off as branches snapped after they exited.

Collie snarled, tripping a little as the shadow constraints left and she immediately jumped down staring in the direction of the two bikes out of their sight. Shooter stopped and for a moment Celty had almost sped off towards the bikes, torn that they had to stop but also caring about Chikage. Collie couldn't help much in this case as Celty had to get Rocchi with at most five minutes left to live into the water in that time, using her abilities to help as much as possible. The dog crawled in after the dullahan, Shooter waiting by the entrance. Celty tripped tumbling the last stretch into the water with an unconscious Chikage making a big splash while Collie slowly trotted in starting to swim a little with a wagging tail to Celty and Chikage as her leg quickly healed with the bullet having been popped out as Shinra had given the dullahan directions on how to do so. Both stared intensely at Rocchi as the water settled, Celty keeping his head above water. Collie's wagging tail splash intensified as Rocchi's eyes fluttered open and Celty sighed in relief. Chikage blinked as the events came back to him and his eyes widened causing more splashing in which Collie delighted straightening himself up and turning to Celty almost having to catch him as he needed a moment to gather his newfound strength, his voice a low growl. "Masaomi?"

"They have him along with Saki but considering they put the effort into kidnapping them they shouldn't hurt them as long as Saki and Kida don't start a fight."

"Kida will definitely fight them." Rocchi chuckled with a smile. 'And they'll regret it.' However Chikage did keep in mind that they could use Saki against him but he was certain the blonde wouldn't let them. The biker also kept in mind that the pirates had the two outnumbered but Masaomi wasn't stupid.

"Let's get to the others even though we'll have to go back here so everyone can heal. I was scared you wouldn't make it."

"My sincere apologies to frighten you, milady." Rocchi tipped his hat with a small bow as they turned to leave.

"Stop that already, just call me Celty already. I hope Collie won't be mad that we are regrouping first."

"She's probably eager; she's already leaving the cave!"

"What!?" Celty whipped to the exit as they stumbled and crawled out after Collie's tail disappearing out of the cave, helplessly watching as the dog had already bounced away in another direction and disappeared out of their sight leaving rustling plants behind. "This is horrible! Try calling her!"

" Collie! Here puppy! Is that the wrong direction?" Chikage inquired receiving a nod and urged to climb onto the back of Shooter behind Celty speeding off the direction they came from with the only hope that Collie would either find her way to them or, if she headed to the pirates, that they'd spare her due to being on the picture.

Masaomi's eyes fluttered open, his body no longer drowned in pain and his fist drew back immediately upon the unfamiliar faces. Saki's hand reached out sitting beside him on the soft couch and the girl gave him a smile causing him to lower his fist, the duo surrounded by a bunch of guys with one having noticeably narrowed his eyes at the fist. "Did they hurt you?"

"No"

"What did you do to him?" Masaomi growled, this time directed at the pirates smiling and smirking back at him.

"Him?" One of them chuckled.

"At least one of you knows exactly who I mean." Shizuo wouldn't just hand him over or drop him and he remembered being with Shizuo last and hearing Chikage's voice talking about the rooftop before completely slipping away.

"He's alive, at least when we stopped by." Sawyer replied inspecting his favorite knife with a bored expression sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"By your look, I guess you already know who we are." The leader chuckled, own pendant by his wrist as the other hand wandered into a pocket and tossed the locket to Masaomi who easily caught it. "Talk."

"After you tell me about your pendant." Kida replied with calm and dangerous eyes.

The pirates' smiles dropped just a tiny bit but the leader lifted his hand causing them to back off with a smile. "Fine. It's the ticket to the island. We've had an instance before where a ship crashed nearby and the island revealed itself without pendant to the survivors but besides these two instances including yours this is the only way to find the island. Or for it to come to you. Without it, there is nothing but open sea but I assure you that the island is not a magical trick but very real. And supernatural. It's the key essentially."

"Hey, I forgot to give it to ya but the tribe had a pendant." Jin tossed the other mystical glowing object to the Captain easily catching it and dangling both from his fingers.

"The pendant isn't required to leave but it is to find the island with the only exception being sinking ships. Chances for a sinking ship are so low they border to none, we can all attest to that. Your turn."

"My adoptive parents and uncle in the picture here are rich, I met them on trip."

"How rich?" One of the guys asked for everyone.

"Own at least two villas with property in two different countries and possibly a third one. My uncle is an ace racer. Altogether easily in the millions, probably in the billions, I never specifically inquired. They could easily afford their own armed troop and ship looking for us, I'm pretty sure they are doing it right now. Unlike my biological parents, they actually care what happens to me and they also care about Saki and the dog."

"I suppose you already know the rules by knowing who we are. We won't hurt either of you if you don't ask for it." The leader chuckled.

"Where is Collie?" Mikado glanced around to see if she was in a bush somewhere but relied with everyone else on Celty and Chikage stopping in front of them with Shooter to be filled in. The fight around them had ceased with no sign of the tribe and Saburo was holding rather well, switching from the piggyback ride to going behind Celty on Shooter.

"She ran off at the cave. Our guess that she's going after the kidnappers on her own." Chikage explained.

"Let's hope they care to expand the ransom to include Collie." Kyohei sighed.

"Isn't the more important question if Collie immediately attacks?" Anri quietly brought up.

"They have guns and we have no clue how many they are…" Erika worried.

"If Collie goes in and rips off their faces right away they will probably just go for shooting her…" Walker sighed with a frown.

"That dog is smart though." Shizuo pointed out.

"Oh come on, I know she's trained to fight but play others for fools? She's still a dog." Izaya scoffed.

"But a highly smart and deadly one when the situation calls for it." Mikado smiled, finding assurance in his friend's and Collie's skills to keep him from panicking.

"So you can say for certain that they visited the cave with the water?" Shinra butted in, his gaze at Celty.

"Yes. Hey I know, splitting up isn't a good idea but so far we haven't met anything that can really get in my way and he needs the cave."

"Go ahead, we'll keep heading that way." Shinra smiled and Celty took off trying to go as straight as possible to cut time as backtracking wouldn't be as easy this time without Collie pointing in the right direction having followed the bike noise.

"Hey, do we have any food left?" Rocchi inquired as his appetite greatly increased after being healed.

"Barely, we'll have to see what we find on our way and maybe make some detours." Kyohei replied.

"Water is running out too." Izaya informed from the back walking alongside Shinra in the back while Shizuo and Tom occupied the front.

"Hey, do you think Masaomi and Saki will escape before we go for the rescue?" Mikado asked glancing to Izaya walking beside him.

"I'm sure Kida-kun will come up with something, no doubt about it but I can't even give you a guess because I don't know how many pirates are there and what they are like." A tiny smile crept on the man's lips as he could only imagine how the blonde would handle the situation and sad that he didn't get to see it right now.

"It'd be convenient if those three could escape on their own and just meet up with us." Shinra sighed.

"With that message on the way, we'll finish off that tribe infestation on the island and head out to sea when he's back with the boat. We'll radio the kid's parents while still in the vicinity of the island."

"You sure it's a good idea to discuss the plan in front of them like that?" Sawyer questioned glancing to the two on the couch.

"It's fine, there is nothing they can do about it and both are aware that we have no limits when it comes to punishing." The boss smiled at the two, Masaomi glaring back while Saki held his hand with her head on his shoulder as the duo stayed silent for the most part.

"Alright, let's go."

"Mikado, hold it there." Shinra sighed.

"B-but-"

"He's right; we should rest first a bit. None of us like it either but we just made it through another attack and walked this entire time before reaching the cave." Kyohei added.

"But it'll be dark by then!"

"Whoever wakes up first wakes up everyone else."

"Go for them in the morning and hit them hard?" Chikage inquired.

"Celty can block the bullets."

"Do we know where they will be though?" Tom sighed.

"They could be by the ship or town…" Anri quietly pointed out.

"Then we'll split up." Shizuo joined.

"But we don't know how many pirates there are." Erika pointed out.

"It's unwise to split up." Izaya remarked.

"Alright then, we'll check both places together and hit them with everything we got." Kadota concluded, the group settling to sleep.

Sawyer chuckled as Masaomi almost tripped shoved harshly into the room and the door locked behind him. Darkness had settled over the island with the moon brightly in the sky. 'Dang it!' He wanted to scold himself for not trying to beat his way out with Saki. Besides being watched the entire time, even for going to the bathroom with Saki being given a tad more privacy, any sign of fighting would immediately be dealt with a gun and it didn't help the teens that the pirates even moved strategically always ensuring the range of a gun to their benefit and trained on easy take down spots like the knee. As predictable as it was, sneaking out in the dark looked like the best solution especially since Saki and Kida didn't show their capabilities yet. That though took a hearty plunge in the shitter when ending up tightly cuffed, gagged, blindfolded and locked in separate rooms. He had to think of something swiftly and something doable in this situation very limited to kicking and head butting. He had nothing to work the cuffs with being the biggest problem. He knew that Sawyer did carry a knife all day which could become useful. The boy immediately rattled down the options to come up with a plan, smiling on the inside over the little amount of watch being held since the majority of the pirate group were out to land a crippling blow on the tribe during the night. It'd be their mistake, given he didn't fail the escape. He had to admit, it'd still be a big challenge.

Saki heard the door shut and lock remaining knelt down on the floor. Being a girl didn't give her any slack when it came to being tied up. Yet she had to smile on the inside knowing Masaomi and her friends would get her out of this. Masaomi certainly wouldn't sit tight not even now and being separated from her like this promised for retaliation. With Kida the one to make the first move, the girl waited patiently as she wouldn't be any good in a physical fight however once the bounds were taken away she certainly could lend a hand.

Her head tilted sideways, tail swishing back and forth with the front paws over the fallen log as the brown eyes surveyed the miniature town.

The teen sat down carefully taking a deep breath. He'd seen it before and just in case it was ever needed he'd practiced twice with the help of his new family. Even though Leena and Anska didn't boast or gloat and the entire household could fight fairly well not to mention the well prepared strategies the couple had making it unlikely that Kida would ever be taken as hostage for a ransom, they practiced just in case. Only twice however it was better than having to try and get it right on the fly in the dark. The teen tipped back in a roll and swiftly pulled his legs and body through his arms while tugging the arms forward with sufficient swiftness and velocity, slightly panting with a little with a smile on his lips. The boy carefully shuffled around in hoped of finding anything to try to open the cuffs with but from what he could gather after a few minutes was that the room didn't have much in it and the pirates had taken care to give opportunities before locking in their captive. Masami slid down against the closest wall, hands moving to the gag very carefully pulling on it to bring the knot at the back to the front. His fingers fumbled in the dark with the cloth ending up pulling a little too hard once but without injury before finally loosening the tight not. The rag quickly got casted away and the teen moved on the blindfold in the same fashion proving easier to deal with. His eyes gazed at the darkness, the room featuring no windows and no light in the hallway peeked in from under the door. Masaomi pushed himself up again feeling his way to the door and taking a few straight steps backwards after finding it pondering what to do next. They probably didn't care to offer food or water anytime soon nor did they seem to care if the kids ended peeing their pants if they had to go at night. Without anything to pick a lock with, he had to get their attention preferably only of one of the two staying behind and get them to open the door so he land a devastating blow and get out. It wouldn't be surprising if they had even more weapons at their disposal than they had seen so far and the blonde wanted to keep as many surprises he had against them. Yelling would instantly give away at least one. Kida backed up another step before slamming against the door slowly in an effort to either have the door break first which looked rather sturdy though or annoy one into checking on him.

"I'm checking outside." Kaito growled pulling out his gun, still up with Sawyer playing a late game of poker and smoking as yet again, a tree branch where no tree was even close scratched the window much to their annoyance.

Collie's ears twitched hearing the door of the house open, the dog using her smaller size to her advantage to hide the shadow of some stacked crates as the pirate emerged from the door with the gun ready glancing around before heading towards the window closing the door. Collie darted inside barely in time lucky in escaping the pirates glance, shutting the door the door with his boot. Collie silently crawled into good hiding spaces by furniture remaining still and listening for noise. Kaito frowned, glancing shortly to Sawyer eying him through the window before glancing back to the dead branch lying in front of him by the window. No wind, no tree, the branch simply lying there. The pirate remained cautious, finger ready on the trigger slowly circling the house and the surrounding area in case the other survivors tried to rescue the kids.

Sawyer's eyes narrowed, cigarette pressed out his the ashtray as his eyes moved towards the banging noise coming from the area where they locked the boy in. Knife in hand, the pirate got up and headed to down the short hallway to the room with banging clearly audible behind the door.

Masaomi smiled as faint light popped up under the door frame and the boy backed up after having slammed into the door again. Indeed the door had been sturdy as it had suffered multiple kicks and slams from Masaomi and hadn't broken.

Sawyer grabbed the handle and shoved in open without a care if he'd hit the teen with it just as Kida had hopped back. Masaomi lunged forward immediately with the door fully open and lifting and slamming his leg into the man's gut sending him crashing into the wall just a few steps away and knocking the breath out of him. Sawyer's eyes widened at the blonde smirking at him free of his bounds except the cuffs before they quickly narrowed, hand retightening around the knife handle as Kida took off darting past while the pirate immediately gave chase with swears.

Collie's ears twitched and the dog rushed out of hiding.

Masaomi skidded to a stop by a tiny messy kitchen corner, eyes searching for anything against the cuffs.

"Looking for these?" Sawyer snarled, keys dangling from his hand and Masaomi glanced over his shoulder narrowing his eyes at the older male.

"Not really but thanks." The teen turned around slamming his whole body against the man while Sawyer anticipated the attack closing his hand around the keys and punch Kida in the gut. Kida twisted away and kicked out against his enemies leg causing him to stumble but Sawyer quickly regained his balance catching the boy in the side with the knife, pinning him against the wall with the bloody blade against the throat. The smirk dropped as the pirate groaned and the teen smirked having a landed a kick in the crotch although it didn't have much momentum but still effective enough for the man to slightly lower the knife away from the kid's throat. Their heads collided as Masaomi followed with a head butt and Sawyer had come close with his face to gloat. The pirate involuntary took a step back promising to make Masaomi suffer as the blonde slipped away from the wall. Masaomi panted having the wind knocked out of him by a punch in the gut as they circled each other while Sawyer smirked. The blonde sped forward dodging a swipe with the knife at his shoulder and delivered a kick to the gut hard enough to knocking the breath out of Sawyer and make him bend over. Before Kida could continue the pirate grabbed his arm and threw the boy to the floor making him lose his balance. Sawyer laughed quickly over the boy lifting his boot to pin him down but Masaomi kicked the other leg out of him rolling away as Sawyer was the one to fall to the floor. Kida quickly threw his arms over Sawyer head putting him in a choke hold as best as he could trying to grab the keys for the cuffs having fallen out of the man's pocket and onto the floor by his neck barely in reach gasping for air pushing back. Masaomi only squeezed harder as Sawyer sputter fingers stretching for the keys in danger of being shoved away Sawyer's elbow as one of the man's hands struck for his face. Masaomi's grunted in pain as Sawyer managed to push the knife in his arm dragging it along the length while the teen fought to against it. His grip weakened and Sawyer's free hand moved for the keys managing to grab them and tossing them away out of range of both, plunging the knife back into the arm tightening again as the boy tried to choke him out against all the pain. Masaomi glared while Sawyer smirked wiggling the blade again, the grip barely holding and Kaito chuckled picking up the keys tossing and catching them in the air while his gun trailed from aiming at the boy's shoulder to the knee.

A growl interrupted the finger in its motion to pull the trigger followed immediately by the paws launching off the floor and the fangs to sink into the crotch from behind without mercy, jaws clenched shut tightly. Kaito cried out, Collie growling furiously refusing to let go as the pirate shakily pointed the gun away from the boy and to the dog hanging from his genitals. Masaomi smirked using Sawyer's short distraction from Collie's entrance smashing his elbow into the guys face and releasing the choke. Sawyer cussed hand over one eye staggering to his feet while the other hand held the knife dripping with blood. Kida swiftly turned to Kaito with the gun point blank at Collie pushing down harder and the boy quickly charged with a kick, the dog swiftly letting go at the perfect time leaping aside as Kaito flew back letting go of the keys. The teen backed up, hands open for the sailing keys. Collie snarled turning to Sawyer coming at them and placed herself between them, fangs threateningly displayed for Sawyer to see unfazed by the dog.

Masaomi quickly set to unlock the cuffs as the two fought and Kaito steered again, hand grasping for the gun not far from him.

Collie jumped for Sawyer's throat the attack blocked by his arm while throwing a punch with the other, shrugging off the teeth embedded in his flesh. The dog let go lessening the impact of the punch and softening the landing with a roll shooting forward again latching onto his lower leg above the boots. Sawyer tried to shake her off with no luck dragging himself and dog closer to the wall in an attempt to crush his attacker. With pained groan and suppressed swear and roars, Kaito managed to stagger to his feet, one hand sliding along first the wall and the counter the other hand holding the gun as the man swayed back toward the fight sights locked on Masaomi pushing off the cuffs. Kaito fired and Masaomi barely stepped aside having little room to do so the bullet missing more due to the unsteady hand. Kida took the opening rushing forward but Kaito smirked, quickly dropping his elbow on the counter and lifting the other hand receiving the gun and the now empty hand reached pout for the incoming boy grabbing the severely slashed arm and crushing. Masaomi froze his arm ablaze and the fist lowered. Kaito other hand shakily readjusted aim to Sawyer and Collie steadying on the dog. Collie dodged the blade having let go off the leg and leapt up again for deadly bite to the throat to which Sawyer offered his already bloody arm again with a smirk turning into a frown as the dog pushed up with her hind leg and pushed down on his arm with her front leg, releasing his flesh from her fangs in favor of reaching up to his throat in one fluid motion. Sawyer barely shoved his hand in between almost feeling her breath on his skin and his stab broken off as the dog mangled his hand, scratching again and again and she managed to cling on with great effort. The gun steadied, Masaomi's eyes widening as they followed the aim and clenching his teeth the boy struck out against the pain, fist rearing back and smashing full force into Kaito's gun. Trigger pulled, the bullet went flying missing its target as the punch threw the aim off course and Kaito gasped for air bending over. His grip didn't loosen, the pirate only grabbing harder with his remaining strength refusing to let go and Kida's fist reared back again, striking Kaito in the face finally loosening the man's grip as the crashed down gasping and panting yet slowly pushing himself up on all fours despite his wounds and dropping again and again with a loathing promise to hurt both over and over again with Sawyer agreeing swearing at the dog tearing his hands to shreds as her body started to steadily slip down taking blood and shreds of flesh with her. As Collie dropped and leaped back, Masaomi deliver a kick to the gut at Sawyer knocking the wind out of him and the pair took off running, Masaomi grabbing the keys and gun as Collie took the lead having located Saki via scent before making sure to remain hidden as blood coated her muzzle now.

Collie took a stance having her family's back as Kida inserted the wrong key first before using the right one.

"Saki!" Masaomi knelt down beside her, the light in the hallway bright enough. The boy quickly removed the binds and unlocked the cuffs, Saki gasping as she felt his soaked arm.

"Your arm…"

"Don't worry about it, let's go." The trio dashed out for the door, Sawyer and Kaito loudly swearing out of sight as Collie snarled before taking the lead again to the front door. The trio stopped shortly glimpsing a bathroom and snatched the toilet paper roll for later as Masaomi's hoodie sleeve turned red. Masaomi's eyes gazing to the partly open door to the side revealing a glimpse of a motorcycle, teens and dog at the front door. Collie tilted her head as Saki much did the same and Kida gave a playful smile jerking a thumb to the partially open door. "Can't be too hard, right?"

"Did you just hear that?"

"That sounded like your bike…"

"Those… little… Fucking punks! I'll kill them!"

Saki and Masaomi giggled, their hearts thumping as the bike leapt forward roaring up as the handle got twisted Masaomi quickly slowing down trying gentler again as they haphazardly move forward and out of the garage having rolled up the gate together. Saki wrapped her arms around her boyfriend as they slowly gained experience with the bike laughing as they bumped along rolling out of town and Collie slowly picked up the pace in front of them as the ride became smoother and steadier with the moon brightly above them lighting the night.

"Argh, damn! Sawyer, we'll use- are you kidding me!?"

Sawyer limped closer sticking his head in beside Kaito.

"Again!?"

"They also definitely took your bike."

Saki gently pulled back the blood soaked sleeve revealing the nasty long jagged cut. "That's going to leave a scar." Masaomi remarked, the wound deep and still bleeding. Collie whined giving him a lick to make him feel better as the trio moved closer to the water and Masaomi put his arm and hand into the salty sea water, the water gently going back and forth at their feet. The water turned crimson and the salt burned a little while Collie held her breath pushing her muzzle into the water. Out of the water, Saki gently started dabbing away the water and wrapping the wound as best as she could with the toilet paper as they sat on the under the moon, Collie's ear moving once in awhile to the occasional holler of mammals or calls of birds. The end got carefully tucked in as to not rip the individual sheets and Saki carefully pulled the sleeve over it again. The trio moved off the sandy shore and back into the cover of vegetation, the bike leaned against a tree as they leaned against the trunk of another tree with Saki snuggled against Masaomi's shoulder and chest and Collie snuggled against both on Masaomi's lap. "Mikado and the others are going to go look for us in the morning or even at night. Maybe even really soon, I'm pretty sure we covered a good distance away from the town."

"It won't take them long to realize we aren't there."

"I wonder how long it'll take us to find each other. They should be okay, Celty seems to be able to stop weapons with her black stuff. Killer tribe, pirates, magical island, almost getting killed. Sorry I you got kidnapped again, I shouldn't have let it happen. What a cruise trip, huh?"

"You saved us. As long as I'm with you, I'll be alright."

"Should've been there back then too."

"You're with me now, that's all that matters."

Collie suddenly yipped feeling left out and the two laughed giving the dog a pat. "You make it alright too, Collie." Their eyes started to close, the trio slowly drifting off to sleep.

 **Wow, that fight scene got longer than I thought. The whole escape got longer than I thought. Anyway, sorry for the long wait. I usually try to upload at least a chapter a month as I know from experience how waiting sucks when you did find something you like. It's been a little busy lately and in between I was emotionally up and down losing pets and my uncle and dad in accidents. Also drawing can take a very long time especially when one is fussy about every detail like I am:P My fantasy books, well the first two to be published, from the original one sprung two more:D are in editing mode with pictures the only chunk left roughly ten will be done so I'm putting focusing on that as priority but I'll still try to ensure a chapter a month. Poke crossover should get the next chapter out in soon, will probably be updated along with Kida and this one again when I put out more chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"We should go with a stealthy approach in case they threaten to kill one of them and are willing to go through with it." Mikado suggested boldly, a few of them rubbing their eyes with the morning sun bathing the island in orange as the teen tried to hide his own sleepiness the whole group having been awoken by two birds deciding to fight vividly right beside them.

"Well if they pick the dog…" Izaya muttered immediately loudly vetoed by the entire group. "Mikado… why did you smear dirt on your cheeks?"

Indeed the boy sported dirt streaks along his face making it look like war paint. "They took our friends, that means war!"

"Celty can stop bullets and such." Shinra let everyone know.

"So, we hide around the town and strike when it makes the smallest scene?" Erika verified.

"Exactly, we don't know how many there are and when Celty shields us, we can't see in front of us so we try to attack without them seeing us first. If they have all weapons in one spot, we can cut them off or at least their supply and without guns Shizuo, Rocchi, Kyohei and Izaya can easily stop them by hand to hand combat and knife throwing."

"Objection." Shizuo grunted. "Take the flea with you."

"I have a name. I also only have one knife on me."

"Objection denied, he still slightly limps and Shizuo, Rocchi, or Kyohei can retrieve your knife during the fight." Mikado countered. "Shooter upon arrival will make a distraction while we move in and all go for one pirate, once captured Anri will slash them and ask them to tell us where Masaomi, Saki and Collie are. Then we split up during the attack but try to stay hidden until we are in position. Erika, Anri, Walker, Tom, Saburo and I go to rescue Masaomi, Saki and Collie while Celty shields where it's most needed."

"What about me?" Shinra inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Shinra, you're useless in a fight." Celty replied on her PDA, breaking the poor guy's heart.

"You'll stay by Celty's side and tend to Masaomi, Saki and Collie as soon as possible as needed."

"I love being useless in a fight!"

"Once they are rescued, we retreat immediately and head to the cave with the pool if we have to. We can also grab some weapons if it's not out of the way."

"You have a good strategy there Mikado but you're as useless as Shinra in a physical fight." Kyohei reminded, poor Mikado crushed now.

"Yeah, better stay with Celty and Shinra." Anri quietly agreed landing an additional blow.

"Hey, we got this." Erika encouraged, Mikado sighing in defeat. He didn't want to acknowledge it but he knew it was true.

"Alright, let's eat and drink something and fill up our water containers before we go." Shinra concluded.

Saki's hand closed around his as his eyes fluttered open with the waves gently nibbling at the sand out of sight and the sun bright in the sky. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm going to be so glad to have a bed again when we get back." Masaomi chuckled with a yawn.

"Your arm?"

"Alright, just wondering if we should stop by the cave or if I should keep the scar. Looks kind of badass you know."

"You don't need a scar for that." Saki giggled.

"I wonder if they attacked the pirates yet. I hope they are going to be okay."

"Maybe we'll run into them before they attack. Plus we still have the motorcycle."

"Yeah, maybe we can keep it." Masaomi smiled. "Not sure if Ruben is willing to give any space to it in the garage though, he almost has it full of cars again, it's crazy."

The two teens laughed, Saki staying snuggled against his chest for another minute. "We should probably head out."

"Yeah, we'll probably find fruit on the way maybe Collie will find something to hunt. We'll still need luck to bump into the others though; Collie can only smell them from so far away."

"Alright, let's do this…" Mikado breathed, the group inching closer spreading out within hiding especially watching out for the raven.

With a roar Shizuo started off launching a tree at the two pirates conversing by a house sending them flying and before either could get up, Celty had them tied up in her shadows giving a thumbs-up. The commotion caused alarm, a few pirates coming out of the houses as the groups charged clashing with each other and Mikado, Shinra and Celty made their move while the other attacked offensively. Celty had to juggle stopping bullets and giving Mikado, Shinra and Anri enough cover to make a sneaky entrance going from house to house. The pirates fought back fiercely, not easily taken down at all making up against brute strength like that of Shizuo up with bullets and dodging really well. Shooter did not scare them sadly, the men rather shrugging the headless horse easily avoiding him instead and shooting at him repeatedly.

"At this rate, it'll take forever to go through every house!" Mikado groaned, his dirt war stripes on his cheeks still intact as they only searched the second house and the bullets suddenly sped up, Shinra paling as he caught a glance out of window spotting two pirates popping open a crate with belts upon belts of ammo and having a machine gun set up on a roof.

"We could really use Collie right now." Anri agreed slicing out a hole in a wall instead of them going through the doors to the next house.

"We have to increase our search…HEY IZAYA, TRY TO HAVE EVERYONE SEARCH THE HOUSES!" Shinra yelled at the black haired man, Shizuo having punched a hole in the nearby wall recently.

"Oh, change of plan?" Izaya raised an eyebrow catching the blade tossed to him by Chikage engaging Sawyer with blade in combat.

"The searching is taking too long!" Mikado added.

"Indeed, we are covered in bullets out here. I'll let everyone know except Shizuo, he can be our meat shield!" Izaya smiled, dashing over to Kyohei. 

"What do you think they are doing right about now?" Masaomi smiled at the blue sky as they walked along enjoying some berries they had found.

"Probably looking for us."

"I really hope they aren't getting themselves hurt if they check in the town."

"Phew, that was too close." Walker remarked, a thin cut starting to bleed on his cheek.

"Hey boss, I don't think they are aware that the kids ain't here." A pirate chuckled to the leader letting more bullets fly, poor Erika pinned down behind a wall as coming out of hiding would have her shot while the pirates steadily approached.

"That's alright, the longer they stay, the more will die. Bullets will take care of even this freak and that headless thing has no killing intent I can feel it." The leader smirked, aim switching and steadying on Shizuo while the other pirate aimed towards Erika patiently waiting for her to come out.

"They're still trashing our house though… so rude…"

"Empty…" Chikage sighed, his eyes quickly shifting to the door where Anri, Mikado and Shinra entered.

"Oh you already checked here?"

"I didn't open every closet but I think we got them all, I don't think they are here. Listen, we have to get out of here, I hate to say it but we are losing they don't look they're running out of bullets anytime soon!" Barely catching it out of the corner of his eye, Rocchi barely stumbled out of the way telling the trio to duck, bullets razing over them.

"B-but…" Mikado swallowed, teeth clenched together.

"Listen, I don't know your friend really well but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want us to fight a losing battle and get ourselves killed. They even keeping your fairy friend in check and it looks like we hit the day when they are all around town. We can always come back."

"How are we going to let everyone know?" Shinra asked.

"I'll let you horse friend now, you three take cover." Chikage left without another word, throwing himself into the mayhem with both sides managing to shove the other back like an endless deadly dance with no winners or losers no-one having lost their lives yet with three pirates knocked out.

Shizuo snarled picking up a piece of wall debris and threw it at the machine gunner but before the piece could hit, a grenade thrown in foiled the plan sending everyone diving down and scrambled. Rocchi quickly got back up and spotted Celty having been shot a couple of times in the limbs as she tried to shield everyone without getting in their way.

"We need to leave, any ideas on how without getting shot in the back?" Rocchi inquired reaching Celty her shadow ironically just saving him in time from a bullet in the back.

"I have an idea but it might not slow them down for long, they are surprisingly calm and good at dealing with the supernatural." Celty quickly let the PDA slide back, before unleashing a ton of shadow stretching out over both groups like goo threatening to cover them all barely blocking the bullets send to stop her.

"You lost a lot of blood." Saki remarked softly, the two taking a break under a tree as Masaomi needed one although he didn't want to admit it.

"I'll be alright, we stopped the bleeding."

"So if they aren't there… did they escape on their own?" Mikado gasped the group finally able to catch a breather as the pirates had given chase for a bit. While no had serious wounds, bruises and scrapes accompanied everyone.

"Unless they were taking to their ship." Kyohei pointed out.

But if they escaped, why didn't we meet them on the way?" Erika wondered.

"Well they probably had to run and just chose random direction."

"Just walking around with no clue where they're heading in this place? That has to be worse than being captives." Shinra sighed.

"Regardless of where they are we have to rest and feed ourselves first now. But since we did attack if they are at the ship, they might tighten their watch there." Tom joined.

"So when there is no one or barely anyone watching over the ship, they won't be there." Shizuo added.

"If they escaped and they aren't at the ship they might still try heading back to camp using the same method we used to find our way to the peak the first time. Then it would be best to stay put and only move if our current camp were to be discovered and attacked." Erika suggested, the others agreeing and Mikado sighing.

"We'll still take a look at the ship tomorrow." Saburo tried to cheer up the boy a little.

"Let's head back then." Kyohei announced, taking the lead as the group quickly got their orientation back first.

 _A day later…_

"Are you kidding me!? They had escaped already!? We risked our lives for nothing!" Shinra wailed dragging himself forward throwing one fist to the sky dramatically.

"At least we have confirmed they are not there we tried everything we could." Kadota pointed out.

"Didn't find their bodies either so they are alive." Walker added. "Unless they escaped and died out here somewhere…"

"They are not dead!" Mikado shouted quickly, the entire group covered in bruises and scrapes taking rest and Izaya getting faster every day to the point where Shinra guessed only one more week with the makeshift walking stick.

"I miss Kida-kun and Saki-chan!~"

"Oh no, you!" All eyes went to Shinra pointing a finger at the man accusingly, "You, you when you Masaomi get together you two drive me crazy like two bickering children! Like Shizuo and you! No, you're worse with him with Shizuo you just straight up fight but with that kid, you… you have this weird relationship on these trips like back in Siberia!"

"What do you mean?~" Their heads suddenly snapped to rustling bushes, Shizuo immediately snapping off a nearby branch and gripping it tightly as they all tensed watching closely. The leaves parted, breaths being held and released in relief as none other than Saki, Masaomi and Collie stumbled through. Totally drunk. Collie didn't stagger, sway, giggled or grinned like those two but did walk al little tipsy here and there having had beside some mice two overripe bananas. Very overripe like the very much overripe fruits found and consumed by the couple. The two giggled past them, Masaomi dropping on one knee in front of Saki almost keeling over turning to him with her hand on her lips letting a giggle escape. Kida's hand reached out to her, eyes sparkling and smile on his lips as they opened to speak while Collie wagged her tail at them sniffing around here and there.

"Oh my princess entrusted to me, may I take thee for a walk on this beautiful island hardly rivaling your beauty inside and out?"

"But my knight we've been on a walk already!" Saki giggled.

"But milady not at sunset, a most magical time of day!"

"Please do then my knight, carry me away!"

"Yes milady!" Masaomi's planted a kiss on Saki's outstretched hand, her cheeks red as she giggled lovingly, I do not have horse but surely my arms will suffice?"

"Yes, your strong arms are all I need!"

"You're not carrying her piss-drunk, you'll fall and both get hurt." Kyohei sighed with a smile stopping the two barely on their own two feet while Collie ironically took a piss in bush.

"You're okay!" Mikado exclaimed embracing them in hug especially Masaomi, Anri being more subtle and gentler.

Masaomi's eyes suddenly narrowed a bit at Izaya on a rock, the boys arm sliding out in front of Saki but catching Walker almost in the crotch instead. "Careful Saki, the fiend has not died on the island."

"How come all three of you are drunk?" Shinra popped the question everyone asked themselves.

"Drunk!" Masaomi started yet never finished holding them in silence.

"Hey did you find enough food on the way?" Celty asked making sure Masaomi and Saki read the question.

"Yeah, we still have some! Are you hungry?" Saki cheerfully held out the two leftover bananas from the way smelling even more overripe than when the two had picked them up not long ago.

"No thanks."

"Masaomi, is that dried blood on your arm!?" Mikado exclaimed, their gazes, Masaomi's included, wandering to the red on his hoodie's arm.

"Oh yeah…"Kida gazed upwards in thought before taking a banana from Saki, shoving up his sleeve, tearing away at toilet paper unflinchingly and squishing the overripe banana on his arm with the deep wound before Shinra had reacted, everyone staring at him in surprise ensure on how to reacted. Saki scooted closer watching her boyfriend and asking if it helped.

"I don't know. I'm bleeding again. Need more toilet paper. Oh wait, Izaya has knife, gimme your knife bastard."

"If you don't call me a bastard, I will.~"

"You're not giving him the knife, Masaomi stop!" Shinra intercepted, Chikage gently grabbing the blonde's wrist before he could attempt taking the knife and Anri and Celty helped Saki stay on her feet while Collie whined at Kida's wounded arm. "First off what happened? Izaya give me the knife."

"Fought a pirate when we escaped and he knifed me in the arm. And we took a motorcycle but we crashed it and used a roll of toilet paper for my arm." Masaomi shrugged, flinching the tiniest bit as Shinra peeled off dry caked on toilet paper splashing water on the newly bleeding wound from their reserves getting Kida to sit down with Chikage's help.

"Mind if I cut off the sleeves?"

"Nope"

"So what's the plan for tonight Kyohei?" Tom asked the man as Shinra used the cut off sleeves as bandages wrapping the deep cut and stopping the bleeding for now with the edges having shown signs of healing already.

"Well it's getting dark, I'd suggest going a little further away from the ship and setting up camp since there is no time to get back to the cave. Hey Shinra, how badly does Masaomi need the cave?"

"I'm not sure." Shinra gently tightened the end together, Masaomi inspecting his new more durable bandage. "It's deep and without the cave, it'll definitely leave a scar but with the bleeding stopped it should heal. Provided he doesn't injure it further. They stopped the bleeding before and seemingly quickly enough and washed it out but if he's lost too much blood, there is nothing I can do on this island. Our best will be to keep him well fed and hydrated."

"Hey Saki, your eyes sparkle like the ocean." Masaomi smiled.

"You never fail to make me laugh and smile with your words." Saki replied with giggle, their noses almost touching as they gazed at each other with Collie wedged in the middle, doggy smiling at them with a wagging tail.

"Let's get going." Kyohei smiled and Celty and Chikage hoisted the two on Shooter, Collie carried by Shizuo gladly giving the dog a cuddle and lift helping him keep calm. Masaomi and Saki didn't help that much, still sobering up as their steps slowly became more coordinated and the sun completely hid giving way to sparkling stars and the moon brightly in the sky. Their night passed peacefully, Masaomi a bit sleepier than Saki after their fruity experience as everyone got up with Collie giving out warm greetings with Izaya shirking away from the dog.

"They'll probably expect us at the ship now and guard it all the time…" Shizuo grumbled.

"Celty, do think Shooter could change into a ship if he got a look at it?" Shinra suggested.

"I'm not sure. The ship is really big. I mean we can try but I think we'll have an easier time taking the ship." Celty typed, showing it to everyone.

"Hate to admit it but maybe we'll have to use Masaomi as bait." Chikage sighed.

"How will that do any good?" Mikado questioned munching down on some berries.

"Mom and dad are probably looking along the route but they can't see the island but the pirates sent out one guy on a boat to contact them."

"So if they didn't grab the pirate right away or the other pirates abandon him upon capture, they'll know of the ransom and the pirates would head out as soon as possible." Anri quietly joined.

"On the ship. I can let myself get kidnapped and get on already and before that we'll devise a plan to take the ship right when they're about to leave."

"Then I'll be kidnapped too, I won't let you do it alone Masaomi." Saki firmly insisted, Collie insisting with a loyal gaze.

"They might see that coming though." Izaya remarked.

"But what if we all died?" Erika threw out.

"Died?" Shinra blinked.

"With Celty's supernatural powers, we'll make them think we died but when they set off with confidence we'll come out of nowhere and surprise attack them!" Walker enthusiastically joined.

"Taking over the ship and sailing home!" Erika finished.

"We'll have to be really careful with making it look real since they'll gladly actually kill us." Tom pointed out.

"Alright, so what's the plan for today?" Saburo inquired.

"Rest, eat and see about provisions. Before we do this we should probably come up with an exact plan and check out if the pirates made contact which will be the most dangerous part along with pulling it off." Kyohei concluded.

"But if we can avoid this and have an opening for the ship, we should take the ship like we first discussed." Celty suggested, defensive of the dog and kids.

"Yeah let's use that plan as last resort." Mikado agreed with Anri.

 **Hi, it's been a while here's another chapter all other other stories are ongoing except fire emblem still on pause with other stories going on in the background plus I'm looking over and printing off chapters on my fantasy to show to a publisher. Oh yes and we had lambing and kidding season although all these are not entirely all reasons why it's been so long. There's also me easily distracted, sometimes been incredibly down or my emotion being a rollercoaster and been gaming a lot lately. Sorry for late updates, they will come but I won't promise quick once as spring is coming around which will result in even more to do on the farm but I'll see what I can get done here, thank you for your interest and support hope to have made you smile. See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The leaves were whacked away as the angry men stomped on loathing each other's presence covered in dirt, scrapes and bruises. The plan to take the ship had monumentally failed with the pirates more than ready for them to try, their failure leaving them scattered and separated from each other and while they would find the entire group together, each of these two wouldn't mind going solo at it.

"All you ever do is get in the way, why don't you stab everyone in the back already!?" Shizuo roared.

"Oh really, at least I don't give away any stealth with excessive brutally and stupidity. I can be civil unlike you!" Izaya snarled back, both stumbling through brush ready to tear each other apart.

"You piss me off!"

"You should've drowned monster!"

"I regret that you survived back then, flea!"

"Oh why don't we finish it then!? I'll bring you down even with a slight limp!"

"Fine by me, I don't see how we ever got along on the other trip or this one!" Shizuo roared taking to a tree in blind rage tearing it out. Alas, unknown to both men two spiders had been on the tree flung off by Shizuo's violent outburst with both landing on one man each and in their own bad mood they had been thrown in bit them before scurrying off as they were swatted at causing Shizuo to drop the tree to the side. Informant and bodyguard glared at each other again but before either could dodge or lunge, their legs gave out quickly with their entire body ignoring movement commands, Shizuo falling a little earlier than Izaya. The men crashed down in a heap, each face in a deep in the others rather growing bulge, an awkward silence with high spreading although it didn't last longer than 30 seconds as Erika busted onto the scene with Shinra and Walker in tow.

"IT'S OFFICIAL!"

"I guess you were right all along Erika." The men tried to deny but only grunts and mumbles came out, nothing coherent causing Erika to only grow more excited at the sight of them on top of each other.

"Spiders! We can't move!" Izaya managed to convoy however Erika wasn't convinced.

"Spiders?" Shinra questioned, although he could see along with everyone else except Erika that neither liked the situation. "Alright even if it were spiders, how did you two fall like that? You know what; I don't actually want to know."

"Oh good, I found at least you-" Celty's fingers stopped spotting the scene before daintily continuing on displaying her words. "So… you found Shizuo and Izaya... you know you two it's really not a good time to make out now." Celty scolded the men making sure they saw their messages to which she received death glares.

"Celty, my angel! How did you find us?"

"I saw a bunch of birds fly upward really upset and assumed Shizuo swung around another tree. I'm glad my logic worked!"

"Hey Shinra, are there really spiders that paralyze?" Walker asked.

"I don't know, I'm not a spider expert. Maybe but I think if the spider did that they also caused a few other side effects." Shinra replied regretting that he had noticed the detail.

"Spiders? Do they need a ride?"

"Probably, we could try to get them to stand." While Erika did not enjoy the scene unfold she had so fantasized often, she helped regardless and the group watched Izaya and Shizuo flop down into the dirt as they were all tired from running and didn't catch them.

"Really!?" Did you have to let me fall into the dirt?" Izaya winced, his pants currently rather tight and his entire body bathed in pain. The group tried to sit them up on Shooter with Celty's shadows holding them but winces and grunts quickly put a stop to it, the group pondering what to do as the duo withered in pain on the ground.

"We should definitely get them to the cave." Celty pointed out.

"But how?" Shinra pondered. "Of course! A carriage!"

"Genius! Shooter, you know what to do!" Shooter quickly obliged, turning his neck to Celty with a friendly snort upon the transformation.

"Alright, let's stuff them in!"

"Just be-OW!" Poor Shizuo and Izaya could both agree know that they wanted to hurt the group after finally being in the carriage albeit not comfortably with their limbs a little squished and contorted but at least the seats were soft on their backs. Their heads turned to a bark as Collie hopped into sight followed by Saki and Masaomi giving Collie a well earned cuddle.

"So who screamed being the shining beacon in our search for everyone else?" Kida inquired.

"Shizuo and Izaya." Celty answered.

"They're trying to kill each other? I'm rooting for Shizuo then."

"I HEARD THAT MASAOMI!"

"GOOD!"

"If you two ever become friends whether for me or not, I'll frame it." Saki giggled.

"Come on baby, you can't do that to me."

"The ride can get a little bumpy…" 'Maybe someone should make sure they don't roll off the seats…' Shinra wondered rather to himself. "Hey Masaomi, want to ride in the carriage? There is space for one more person."

"Sure, if you want me to. By the way, where are Shizuo and the bastard anyway?" Before he could turn back Shinra had smiled and the door was closed, Kida stuck with babysitting both men and making sure they wouldn't roll off the seats.

"So _Kida-kun,_ I see you haven't dropped calling me bastard yet." Izaya snarled in pain.

"SHINRA!"

"Shinra, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yep, they'll be fine." 'Sweet, sweet vengeance for fighting in Siberia. Mwuhahaha!'

"Is it me or is Shinra really happy right now?" Walker quietly asked Erika, the two walking beside the carriage with Collie already searching for the others and Saki while Celty and Shinra drove sat on the driver's seat of the carriage. Inside the carriage, death threats ensued.

"I think we lost them!" Mikado gasped leaning on a tree.

"Along with everyone else!" Saburo lamented, stopping with the Kadota.

"I hope they're alright."

"What do we do now?" Mikado asked still catching his breath.

"Well, you need to catch your breath and I lost my water bottle, what about you two?"

"I still have mine." Saburo replied.

"Also lost mine. Do you think the pirates will find Masaomi, Saki and Collie? We can't let them kidnap them again!"

"One thing at a time Mikado, our best bet is for Collie to find us and head in the general direction of the cave. If anyone is hurt, that will be where everyone is heading. We'll have to ration the water until we find another source."

"Do you even know in which direction we have to head?" Saburo pointed raising an eyebrow.

Mikado suddenly snorted trying to hold back laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Y-you- your- it's… you… j-just see for yourself." Luckily a puddle was conveniently next to them and Saburo leaned over hurrying as Kadota snorted into laughter too quite explosively.

His eyes widened at the sight finding only one eyebrow on his face where there should be two and his pals no longer tried to hide that they laughed at him. "What happened to my eyebrow!?"

"Looks like we are alone." Tom sighed.

"And no idea where to go." Anri added.

"Are you hurt?"

"No. You?"

"Me neither."

"There is a water spring right here if we try to find the others or head to the peak there is no guarantee of water and I have none left."

"I'm out of water too and there is a banana tree and more fruit over there."

"Wandering out seems too risky, would you like to stay? They'll look for us and Collie is excellent in finding."

"Sounds good." Tom agreed. "Hey, want to play some cards while we wait? I swiped a deck when we raided the town and figured they could come in handy when waiting for our rescue before we knew about the whole magical part."

"Sure, sounds fun. What game do you have in mind?" Anri smiled, the duo sitting down with the water trickling by them. "Who do you think will find us first?"

"What got you two anyway?" Kida asked wedged between the two men in great pain.

"Spiders"

"A spider did that? To both of you? You know you are an asshole but I never really thought you were gay but then again I don't think much about you."

"Well, dear Kida-kun this Neanderthal ripped out another tree which had spiders in it and bit us causing this awful state including the pant situation. And did you just notice how politely I spoke and kindly referred to you?" Izaya explained with a glare at the boy and Shizuo giving the stink-eye back directed at him from the informant.

"Good thing I know the real you." Masaomi smirked.

"So, you look all set for life with your new family, Saki and your friends by your side. Although I've wondered, how do you feel about Mikado-kun having shot you? By the way, on this one I had nothing to do with it or I probably would've watched instead of hearing about it later, that one was all about you done by Mikado."

"Shut it, bastard." Masami growled, eyes glinting dangerously swiftly punching the paralyzed man in the face causing more pain to the man gritting his teeth. "You try anything and I promise you I'll give it all I have to hunt you down and make you pay."

"Are we there yet?" Shizuo suddenly hollered receiving in as an answer, the blonde man grumbling angrily as his condition. The warning of a bump almost came too late, Kida managing to stop both men from rolling off albeit not gently and the kid apologized to Shizuo only causing Izaya to glare and put to himself.

"I've had enough exercise for my entire life!" Mikado slightly panted. "Can I have more water?" Kadota handed him the bottle deciding to take a little less for himself instead. For directional guidance they used the trick with the trees again and Kyohei started observing the sun and steadily learned to get bearings from that too. Their bodies tensed as leaves rustled in a bush, all three getting ready to lunge stopping themselves as Chikage came into their view causing the trio to sigh in relief.

"I'm guessing you three are on your own, huh?"

"Yeah and running out of water." Mikado sighed.

"There is freshwater a few minutes that way, I just filled up my bottle." Rocchi remarked immediately finding himself lead the way for the thirsty trio. "What is your plan?"

"Head to the cave with the healing pool if anyone got hurt, that's where they'll be heading and hope for Collie to find us. We're using the trees and I've been doing my best to use the sun too." Kyohei explained wiping water from his mouth with his hand the bottle freshly refilled and thirst quenched for now.

"We really need to get off this island, we're still going for the ship and hope for the best right? It's kind of our only choice with what the pirates told Masaomi and Saki." Saburo mentioned, the trio resuming their course.

"Yeah except since we tried they've been guarding it the whole time as far as we know." Kyohei sighed.

"There has to be a way to get them away from it…" Mikado pondered.

"Couldn't Celty toss them off or something?" Saburo replied.

"The girls shouldn't have to fight." Rocchi objected.

"Except Celty is actually the best fighter among us against them, so we'll all need to fight to get away without any of us dying or getting kidnapped." Kyohei countered, Rocchi knowing deep down that he was right but not happy about it.

"What about the other people? They might have something and they don't have guns from what we have seen." Mikado suggested.

"There are hundreds of them unlike the pirates. They'll arrow us to death as easily as the pirates shoot us." Saburo pointed out with a sigh.

"Come on, how lucky can one get!? That's the fifth time in a row that you won!" Tom sighed, the duo rotating between different card games and Anri was exceptionally lucky. "You know poker?"

"Are they trying to make out Masaomi?" Erika squealed, beside the door as the two men had bickered again and the girl was not willing to give up on the fantasy, the group taking turns between each other on who sat on the front bench of the carriage, the rotation through again to Shinra.

"No" Masaomi replied, loudly joined by the two men in peril while the boy glared at Shinra's back through the tiny little window behind the bench above Izaya's side.

"Hey boss, I think I got something. There is a ship close by; I'm on the edge of the island range. Doesn't look like a fancy cruiser to me or a fishing boat. I've spotted a few people now including some woman with a man hugging each other and looking sad."

The pirates looked at the intercom, all eyes on their leader. "Keep watch and trail the ship if they notice you come back to the island for now, I'll let you know when to move out and be careful."

"Think it's them in the family photo?" Kaito asked.

"I hope so; now let's get us some rich brats and their dog. You four stay back guarding the ship and kill everyone except those three. Riddle that monster with bullets and explosives we got that thing to flee with the others before. How many tribe people are left?"

"I think roughly around 150. One good hit should take care of the rest of them." Sawyer smirked.

"Hey kid, how is your arm?" Shizuo broke the ice interrupted by the occasional animal call, wheel responding faintly to a small bump or some chit chat from the rest of the group.

"It's alright, nothing to worry about. We're really lucky ending up on an island with a magical healing pool."

"Wouldn't need it if we hadn't stranded." Shizuo snorted.

"Now whose fault is that?" Izaya quipped, though in his defense he truly didn't start it this time.

"Shut up Izaya." Shizuo and Kida replied in unison.

"You've become so rude Masaomi, I hope you have better manners at your house when I come visit. I know I'm allowed a few times a week through Saki-chan.~"

"Great now I can practice my avoidance skills. You know, Collie loves to make friends. I've noticed you aren't fond of her." Masaomi smirked. The carriage came to a stop and the door opened, Shinra taking a step back as Masaomi gave a slightly unfriendly look before hopping out. "Why did we stop?"

"It's getting dark." Saki replied pointing to the sky.

"But Shizuo and Izaya need to get to the pool so we need to come up with a plan."

"Shooter won't need a break." Celty informed.

"Would the van fit more people? Collie could sit on the lap of whoever sits in the passenger seat.

"Perhaps, if Shizuo and Izaya can be placed right at the sides then anyone smaller could maybe go into the middle that should be at least two spaces if you squish."

"Then there is the driver and passenger seat and with Shizuo-kun and Izaya-san, we will fit six people and Collie goes on the lap of who sits in the passenger seat."

"But we are eight." Walker pointed out.

"If any of you don't mind sitting in a ball I could make one and put one of you on the roof."

"Actually we should be able to squish three of you between Izaya and Shizuo and Celty will secure everyone with shadow strings so no one falls over. But to squish three in the middle, Saki and Masaomi have to go in the middle. Also with everyone secured, we can sleep if it's no problem for shooter to carry us and watch out." Shinra added.

"Sounds like a plan then. I'll go in the back." Erika agreed.

"I'll try the roof." Walker said.

"I'll cuddle Collie!" Celty quickly claimed, Collie feeling her excitement and barking happily, wagging her tail. With clenched teeth, groans and growls the group managed to get the men out as gently as they could, the black strings immediately securing them after Shooter had changed and the wounded were placed in with the same difficulty again. Masaomi slid in first going as far to the front as he could followed by Saki softly asking Izaya and Shizuo if they wanted some water helping them with drinking as best as she could before Erika nestled in with her face almost touching the back doors.

"All set!" Walker called from the roof, ball secured and Shinra and Celty finally got in, the dullahan patting her legs and Collie swiftly jumped on with the door closed after her and Shooter set off.

"It's getting dark." Anri remarked.

"Want to try building a shelter? I'm not really great at it though, I mostly just gathered stuff." Tom suggested.

"I'm afraid, I'm no better. It doesn't look like rain, let's just settle down by those big ferns so we're hidden from view a bit."

"Alright, want to take turns keeping watch? I'll take the first shift."

"Sounds good. Good night Tom."

"Night Anri."

"Dirt can be surprisingly comfortable or maybe I'm just used to it by now." Mikado yawned, sticking his head out of their makeshift shelter.

"I got some small spiky fruit which I think was lychee, edible berries, we got one rabbit from the snare and this big spiky one." Chikage listed. "And during the fight with the pirates, one dropped a knife and I picked it up."

"I'll skin the rabbit, you two make a fire." Kyohei replied.

"Won't that attract attention?" Mikado questioned.

"We'll have to risk it to eat the rabbit." The trio set to work, the fire luckily causing no trouble. The lychee got saved for later carried in Chikage's hat and the three eyed the big one in curiosity, hat beside them as Chikage started to cut. The shell cracked revealing the fruit's meat inside and with it a waft of its smell. Rocchi's hand froze as the smell entered his nose as his face scrunched up along with Kadota's covering his nose while Mikado blinked at the in confusion as he smelled a pleasant sweet aroma.

"I think that one is called a Durian fruit." Kyohei informed trying to hold his a breath little.

"Wanna get rid of it?" Chikage suggested as the smell surrounded them.

"Why? Aren't we going to eat it? It doesn't smell bad to me…" The two men pushed the fruit over to the boy, Mikado with some difficulty cutting through the hard shell and tasting a piece. "It doesn't taste awful."

"Come on man, we'll need the energy. We don't know how much we'll find after this." Kyohei swallowed one hand still over his nose.

"Are you joking? You're not joking…" Trying to keep their noses covered, the two men pushed down the food while Mikado happily munched away.

Collie happily rushed forward after the stick tossed for her by Masaomi walking beside the Shooter van while Saki was on his no injured arm slightly cuddle against him . Everyone besides Shizuo and Izaya having managed to nap a bit from sheer exhaustion evading some pain was walking, the group picking any fruit they spotted on the way and Collie had managed to snatch herself a small furry rodent though water ran dangerously low. The dog suddenly stopped halfway when bringing the stick back at the next toss, her head moving to the side with perked ears causing the whole caravan to stop. Their bodies tense, relaxing again as her tail started to wag back and forth and a friendly woof resonated as she trotted away to the side dropping the stick. Shooter followed as far as he could, the tree getting a bit tighter but Collie's find was already in sight.

"Again?" Tom exclaimed sitting there, cards in front of him. Lines in the dirt indicated wins with Anri dominating the field and the many things they had used as chips piled up beside her own owning the man yet again in another match.

"Oh, hello everyone. Thanks for finding us Collie." Anri patted the dog wishing to give her greeting lick catching her on the cheek with wagging tail.

"There's a creek over there if you're thirsty." Tom pointed out.

"Did you just… play cards this whole time?" Shinra asked for everyone.

"Yes, this spot contains a lot of fruit and a creek and we found it too risky to try to find everyone placing out trust in Collie's ability to find us instead." Anri replied. The crew filled up their water, Tom tucking away the cards like being stranded on an island and playing cards to pass time was something they did every day. With their bottles refilled and everyone getting a drink, the group set off again into the direction of the pool and Celty explained what had happened to the two men in the van.

"Damn it!"

"Keep running Mikado!"

"I can't…" Mikado gasped, Kyohei grabbing his wrist and dragging him along as the three ran for their lives, hotly pursued by Kaito sending bullet after bullet after them, bike flying out from behind a tree having leapt over a bump, the bullet barely missing, grazing Mikado's cheek. They couldn't land a blow on the man while he was on his bike and he saw every time they tried to knock it out under him coming. Another engine howled up as Sawyer shot forward on their other side with a another bike, long knife almost slicing Chikage's throat pulling back barely in time as the pirate had leapt out of nowhere hidden by the thick foliage to their left joining Kaito to their right. Rocchi didn't dare throw the blade now even if they could disable one bike there was still another and both had guns. A yowl from a person distracted him causing Kaito swerve and lean down, an arrow almost hit him and rushed between Kyohei and Mikado missing them too. Kaito glanced to the trio before disappearing firing shots and a scream resonated and a tribe member fell out of a tree. Sawyer pulled the trigger still flanking them catching Chikage in the leg causing him to stumble and Kyohei in the shoulder, the man clenching his teeth together. Sawyer suddenly stopped the chase heading in Kaito's direction instead, more shots heard in the distance. Limping and bleeding the three didn't dare to slow down, though in their haste Mikado tripped over a log, Kyohei pulled on his butt as he lost his grip on the boy and poor Mikado on top of tripping really hard he rolled forward and the ground vanished underneath him turning out to be a pit trap covered quite well. Kyohei scrambled to his feet, Chikage limping over to the hole with him. "Ow…"

"Mikado, how badly are you hurt?"

"I don't but I think my- ah!" Trying to stand, Mikado collapsed again, the boy pulling up his pant leg a bit to reveal a nasty bruise getting worse.

"Mikado, take your shoe off as carefully as you can. It' going to hurt but it'll hurt even more if it swells in the shoe."

"I'll try to find a sturdy vine." Rocchi said while Kadota stayed by Mikado who bit down in his lip whimpering to suppress crying and screaming peeling off his shoe.

"There's a chance Mikado, Dota-chin and Chikage are there." Erika pointed out.

"And if they aren't, we are unnecessarily risking their lives with a detour and we're almost there." Shinra put forth. Collie whined and spun around at the group's disharmony while also trying to make the right decision, Masaomi's hug calming her down as he lifted her with his arms ignoring the sting from his injured one.

"Everyone shut up!" Shizuo suddenly barked. "Listen, we're not leaving anyone behind so if they could be there, we're checking it out! We just barely have to be alive for the pool to work don't we?"

"Yes but we don't und-"

"Then it's settled!"

"You're just deciding for me too!" Izaya complained but quietly added, "Fine, he's got a point."

"Collie, let's find our friends!" Masaomi smiled, Collie giving happy bark and sniffing the air, ears twitching, everyone running after the dog.

"I can't find anything!" Chikage growled, limping back to the hole where Mikado had managed to take off his shoe holding it.

"This might just get us all killed but I'm not leaving Mikado to die. It's a tiny chance but his only one."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Screaming for help."

Chikage's eyes widened and narrowed for good reason but he couldn't leave the whimpering kid in the hole behind either. "We better get lucky." With all the air in their lungs they started screaming for help, Mikado simply acknowledging the pain joining in the pleas for help.

Collie stopped turning her body, barking at the group to follow as she changed direction although they could pick up on the screams further away too. Running as fast as they could the group rushed to the calls of their friends.

Chikage and Kyohei clenched their fists ready for anyone but sighed in relief as Collie came rushing onto the scene with everyone else. "Mikado is in the hole!"

Celty immediately let the shadows slip out the group pulling out Mikado quickly carried by Walker into the back of the van placed between the paralyzed men and Shinra helped Chikage limp to the passenger seat.

"The pirates?"Masaomi asked as they took off as fast as they could to the pool almost less than a day away now.

"First pirates, got Rocchi and me, then the tribe people showed up distracting them but Mikado tripped and fell into the hole. Everyone, be careful of traps by the way!" The group came to a sudden stop as Shooter skidded to a halt just in time as a child from the tribe leapt into the path running after a toy that had rolled into the path. The crew froze up, the child picking up the toy and staring at them with big eyes unaware of a slithering threat lowering from a tree. The split tongue slipped out with a silent shake before the body shot forward, Saki having seen it first with Collie both rushing forward. Saki picked up the child while Collie took the fangs meant for the child, twisting while being bitten biting the long thick snake back moving to crush the dog with the long body. Rocchi's fingers closed around the knife and the scared child started to yell, the blade flying forward embedding in the snake's head, Collie being dropped and landing a little roughly on all fours slowly ceasing the snarling.

"What's going on out there!?" Shizuo roared.

"We better go, the mom and dad probably aren't far." Walker pointed out, Saki setting down the child seemingly unable to decide if it really wanted to run away from the girl but still calling for the rest of the tribe.

"Let's go!" Kyohei yelled, the group setting into motion again, the child staring after them and glancing to the dead snake in between.

Panting, wounded and exhausted the group broke into smiles spotting the familiar hidden opening of the cave with the pool, the joy to have made it given a little boost of strength carrying them to the entrance.

 **Thedollars666: thanks so much for your support, I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Sorry for the long wait, it's the busiest season on the farm with so much to do outside and then I have to put time asides for writing and drawing but I have to prioritize my book editing and drawing over fanfiction. Actually, I got this one finally done cuz I've been in bed all day, not feeling well:P Anyway, I hope I'll have the next chapter out quicker.**

 **See ya next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Ow! Can't you be gentler!?" Izaya complained, Shizuo not really happy either as the group tried their best to bring them in however with the strongest lifters wounded, Celty had cleverly come up with the idea of stringing each into a black cocoon making it easy to pull them down the slope with minimal lifting before the cave finally got bigger the pool allowing them to spread out. Shinra held up Izaya and Celty Shizuo after the dullahan had unwrapped them, relief and bliss washing over the man's face with their pained bodies submerged and healing while their heads were kept above water. Kyohei rubbed his shoulder a with smile after Shinra plucked out the bullet along with Chikages', the two friends sitting in the water with their joints healing up quickly like they had never been shot in the first place. Anri and Masaomi helped out Mikado, the trio wading into the water and Saki carried Collie in to which the dog happily splashed around her after being placed in the water.

"Think the water is safe to drink? It's magical after all…" Saburo wondered aloud sitting on the rocky ground by the pools' edge.

"Well, Collie is sort of drinking it when she's swimming and keeps her mouth open…" Walker pointed out, all eyes moving to Collie swimming to shore, trotting out and shaking out her fur with a big doggy smile spraying Saki coming out behind her.

"Did Collie shrink?" Erika gasped, eye widening all around as Collie did look smaller. The most heavily wounded remaining the water, Celty and Shinra having let go of Shizuo and Izaya by now and gotten out, look at each other, Mikado gasping as he look at his blonde friend who had been next to him with Anri this whole time.

"Did you shrink Masaomi!?"

"I did!?"

"I don't know, you look slightly shorter to me but maybe I'm just worrying a lot!"

"Everyone healed, out of the water!" Shinra commanded, the rest obeying the man in lab coat. Except after getting out with the others, Masaomi, after a moment of hesitation whipped around and walked straight back in to everyone's shock asking if something changed.

"I think he did lose about an inch since we came here." Anri agreed with Mikado's speculation. Collie eyed the water with a cocked head, Celty picking up the dog in worry that she'd want to follow the boy and possibly shrink too much.

"So Shinra, since you're the supernatural geek, do you think touching or staying in the water shrinks someone or both?"

"But it's not like your whole body shrunk equally, same with Collie…" Erika pondered. "Collie looks more… puppy like…"

"So it must be going one backwards besides healing. And Masaomi come back out, I don't know if staying in will turn you into a toddler!" Shinra replied.

"Maybe the pirates know more and keep records." Saburo suggested. While walking out Masaomi counted something out on his finger going unnoticed allowing the boy to back in again with everyone failing to stop him gazing at his own reflection with fingers up on his right hand.

"Come back here and stop that right now Masaomi!" Shinra exclaimed.

"I think I just saw him shrink by a bit!" Mikado gasped, the others agreeing with surprise. Kida noticing a few brown strands between the blonde.

'If he just saw me shrink when I touched the water, it must go by touch. My hair isn't changing to brown but rather anything lost is added. The wound on the arm is gone but my leg isn't busted from the incident back in Ikebukuro so healing does happen.' Without warning Shizuo walked in and slung the teen over his back like a sack of potatoes alas the surprise caused Kida to struggle on instinct making both fall causing the teen to have technically left the water at being lifted but re-entering it at the fall. Celty rushed in next quickly yanking them out with her shadows.

"That's gotta be a couple of years, he's definitely shorter…." Walker gasped.

"That was four times you were in now!" Anri counted out.

"Five with when he was poisoned…" Saki added.

"19 minus five?" Mikado looked to Shinra for an answer.

"I don't know, don't look at me!"

"Well, a year for a dip makes sense from what we just saw. Collie was just a year after puppy age being four years and she looks like she's back in her puppy years." Kida pointed out.

"But she's not a small puppy but lost part of her full size… the usual in between of two years…" Saki agreed.

"So you are fourteen now?" Anri asked her blonde friend.

"I guess."

"Masaomi that also means Collie only has two years. If she gets hurt again two more times… we don't know what will happen…" Saki said; Collie's nose snuggled under the boy's hand.

"We have to get off the island and figure out if mom and dad are out there anywhere nearby."

"It's getting dark, let's switch location and rest up for now. We'll go over a detailed plan tomorrow and the following day we set it into motion." Kyohei concluded, the crew filing out of the cave finding a well hidden spot nearby with dense foliage splitting into groups with one gathering food, the other water and the others making a shelter.

Collie barking furiously awoke the whole group to the dog guarding some low growing fruit she had picked up from the pesky monkey baring its fangs.

"Some people are trying to sleep here… stupid mutt…" Izaya grumbled, Masaomi going to Collie petting the dog licking his hand while snarling at the monkey in between holding a pebble in its hand.

"That monkey really likes to steal… It can find plenty of food on the island…" Mikado sighed. Izaya's blade went flying, the monkey surprisingly managing to leap away but not with a wound while the knife landed somewhere behind the tree and Collie immediately went to retrieve it for the informant. The monkey hissed at them, loud complaints from the animal fading in the distance. The group dispersed for different tasks mainly gathering water, food and some sticks for spears as most had lost theirs in the chaos while Shooter rested in his horse form under the shade of a tree. Izaya swallowed, Collie walking up right in front of him and sitting down between his legs, blade offered to him between her teeth, the tail giving a friendly wag. Lucky for him no one saw how shaky his hand was barely reaching and his legs wishing to bolt as Collie gazed up at him with her big brown eyes. With a faintest wince as if disappointment, the young dog placed the knife on the ground and took a few steps back still wagging her tail and Izaya quickly snatched it stepping back hastily to put some more distance between them. Collie trotted off to Masaomi and Saki entering the clearing laughing about something, the teens immediately embracing the excited puppy licking their hands and Izaya glanced to the happy trio while Saki's invitation to come visit echoed in his head. But how could he really make friends or build trust in any way when he didn't even trust himself?

"That should be enough, we are going to check for the pirates or the tribe nearby and then we'll start planning." Kyohei informed coming out of nowhere almost startling the informant. "How is your leg?"

"Like it was never broken to begin with. Didn't know you cared, Dota-chin."

"Don't call me that, shouldn't have asked." A squeal got everyone to sigh, Erika watching intently as Shizuo walked by but made a decisive bent around Izaya.

While Masaomi played some fetch with Collie, Saki seated herself by Izaya sharpening the tips as they both watched boy and dog. "You know, you actually do know where to start."

Izaya's hand stopped, Saki turning her head to smile at him. You can trust and you can be loyal, you just have to really try and want it."

"You know Saki-chan, you sound like you're worshipping me again with how much faith you put into me.~"

"Hope it doesn't make you too sad but I don't. But I've come to know that you're lonely and deep down you already care for Shinra because if his life was really threatened and you could stop it you would."

"Aw come on, you're taller than me now!" Kida exclaimed, Mikado laughing.

"You shouldn't have gone into the pool so much!"

"Bet I can still beat you in a fight!"

"Wait-" The group chuckled as Masaomi set out to prove that he could overpower the other boy both chuckling as they wrestled each other, Collie wiggling in between with kiss attacks causing them to laugh more.

"Head out again and lure the ship closer but make sure you can vanish in the island's range. Toss that tape we first recorded before they escaped onto the ship and make sure it gets in there intact then come back again. How much of that annoying tribe is left?"

"We got about forty, I'm guessing maybe around a hundred take or give a few." Sawyer replied.

"Half of you hit their camp, take your crow with you then they won't be able to get a hit on us like every time before, get rid of the rest. Other half comes with me to get the kids and the dog, kill the others."

"The biggest problem is their endless amounts of guns."

"And the ammunition they have even more of." Mikado sighed, the group assembled in a circle.

"And there are knives." Masaomi added.

"It's just easier to list what they don't have." Kyohei remarked with sigh.

"It's really hot when it's not raining…" Walker sighed falling backwards on his back into the dirt.

"I still can't believe they made us run with Celty on our side! She's supernatural and can make bulletproof shields! We'll die on here or be stuck forever hunted down by pirates!" Shinra wailed out.

"We'll get home somehow, don't give up." Celty tried to cheer up her human boyfriend patting him on the back.

"We all know blood will spill for us to get back so let's just stop going around it, alright everyone?~" Izaya leaned forward having played with the his flick blade. "They'll always have at least one guy run after Masaomi when seeing him so let's take them out one by one if we have to until they're all finished or we have a smaller number that is easier to steal from." Celty's finger flew to her PDA but stopped at Izaya's glance shooting to her before looking at the groups again, his voice firm. "Lethally. Come on, Celty, what do you think will happen if you tie them up or trap them in a ball? None of us are sticking around, they'll just die slowly."

"We can't risk them having a boat hidden somewhere to come back at us, hate to do it but I'll have to agree there." Chikage pitched in.

"Thank you.~ There is no being soft here, it's us or them. If you want to risk being stuck here that's your choice Celty but I choose me."

"She's not going to stay." Shinra joined. "So Masaomi, up for being bait? There seems to be no plan without it."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Storming the ship didn't work the last time you tried."

"Little closer… bit more… alright, give me the tape."

"Hurry up." 'It's too quiet for them being rich, worried parents… the security of this ship is too loose.' His eyes followed his fellow pirate pulling himself up by the railing having climbed the rope attached to the hook snuggly against the railing and with a light toss, the packaged tape landed on the floor through an open window by the cabin. The pirate turned to climb down but found himself clutching the railing to stop a fall instead clenching his teeth together as the hook embedded in his shoulder, the wires glistening in the moon light with the deadly hum having come out of nowhere, blood dripping on the other pirate. The line pulled, the hooked pirate brutally yanked back over the railing landing on his back as the other took off, barely avoiding bullets coming after him.

The hand moved to the hook sunk in the shoulder to pull it out on the line stopping as a boot came down on the throat. "I want my babies back." Leena growled.

"Masaomi, it's late." Saki yawned coming closer, Collie at her side.

Masaomi's face gazed back at him from the reflection of the water, the boy just inches away.

 _Leena's eyes lovingly gazed over the little kids playing on the playground, two moms holding their babies as the woman passed with bags in her hands from shopping. She had barely even noticed that she had slowed down, Masaomi's voice catching her attention._

" _It's different isn't it?"_

" _But you're just as special to me and I wouldn't trade you for the world." Leena smiled at him softly._

" _You know I won't be mad, I can't ever give you what a baby could've." Masaomi smiled with an apology in his eyes felt by instinct._

" _I know but who knows, maybe you would've been a terrible baby I'd rather not deal with." Leena joked with a giggle, Masaomi chuckling with a joking pout. "I'm happy for every moment we have Masaomi, no matter how old you are. Having a baby, even though I never had one and never can after the accident, is something special every woman has the potential to experience. When the little one moves in you, or that first moment you hold them or watch them take the first steps… but adoption is just as special just in a different way and I'm happy we did it. You know, every loving parent will tell you that no matter how old their kids are they're still their babies they worry about, every day of their life. Anska and I just don't have to go change diapers with you." Leena giggled ruffling the boy's hair, Masaomi chuckling with a smile._

" _Hey mom."_

" _Hm?"_

" _I love you."_

" _I love you too."_

'You and dad gave me so much… maybe I can give something back… at least a little...' "Saki, why are you awake?"

"You want to go into the pool again?" Masaomi didn't answer glancing back to the water, Saki coming up next to him cuddling against his arm. Then I'm coming with you. Every year you go back I do. It was five so far, right?"

"Yes, Saki…" Saki softly smiled at him slowly backing into it and coming out again repeating the process three more times putting her at five just like her boyfriend. Kida suddenly smirked from his previously baffled face pulling her in again and plopping down dragging her in with him planting a kiss. "Figured we could go another year younger for them."

"We're still on a dangerous island though." Saki giggled, the two getting up and stepping out with Collie waiting patiently out of the water, tilting her head to the entrance. Saki suddenly squealed and giggled as Masaomi pulled them in again, the duo crashing in with a splash and laughter.

"I can totally still kick ass at twelve."

"You better." Saki giggled, the two kissing again stopping as Mikado called to them but stopped with Anri in tow.

"Uh…you're… i-in the water again…" Silence struck the cavern, Collie greeting the two happily as no one moved.

"How many times has it been now?" Anri quietly asked after a pause.

"Like seven? I'm at twelve I guess or could it be thirteen? We don't really know if it's exactly a year to the day. Maybe I could go in again…"

"No way!" Mikado suddenly exclaimed. "We need you, you can fight! To survive and get off this island, we need each other, every single one of us so no more!" A silent pause spread again, the boy gazing his friend. "But I can't and I want a few dips in now." Their eyes widened as Mikado inched closer and stepped in. "I can't erase what happened this last year, or go back in time and make us just have fun normal high school years but I can try to add some years by de-aging in a magical pool with you." The boy smiled. "Seven was it?"

"Yes"

"Saki, don't support him!"

"Five… four… three…"

"Me too" Anri joined, the other two kids rising to their feet, watching their friends go in again and again glancing to each other. The black haired duo stopped at the last time moving further to the two smiling at them and all four broke out laughing.

"You know with a name change we can retry that high school life again." Anri giggled.

"With this many years off, we can go for middle school too." Saki laughed.

"We're crazy!" Masaomi laughed.

"I'd do it again every time." Mikado chuckled. Collie suddenly softly whined wishing to join the joyous group but didn't step into the water, barking in a pouting matter at the pool before instead dropping her head into her paws with a sigh.

"Let's get back to bed." Saki giggled, the four petting the dig cuddling against them after they left the water heading out of the cave.

"You! And you! And you two!" Shinra exclaimed, first squinting the pointing his finger at the four kids with the rising sun above them. "I said NOT TO GO into the pool and none of you got hurt at night!"

"Calm down Shinra, they must've had reason!" Celty turned to the kids sitting on the log crouching down. "Please tell me, you had a good reason."

"It's… something personal…" Masaomi shrugged.

"Oh so personally important to risk your life over and all of our lives!? We. Fucking. Depend. On. each. Other. OUT HERE!"

"It's for mom and dad okay!?"

"Not okay, how- what does that even- I don't… what were you thinking!? You really think that they'd be okay with risking lives for their happiness which I don't get would be the case here-"

"Leena can't have babies." Silence struck after Saki blurted it out.

"I wanted to give them something back… and I can still fight and run." Masaomi added quietly but firmly.

"They can adopt a baby like they adopted you." Shinra quietly sighed.

"But it wouldn't be same after they've come to love Masaomi like a child of their own." Celty added. "But this was reckless you four, you should've talked to us and maybe we could've come up with another way. And we don't know how this affects your strength Masaomi. Or speed."

"Sorry." Anri quietly apologized.

"Well, we can't undo it now. Let's get food and water and see what's next." Chikage pointed out.

"No more and you'll just have to tough out minor wounds now without the pool." Shinra sternly said.

"Or what?" Kida replied, Shinra's face scrunching up and belt coming undone cracking the garment in a slap to intimidate him though the man stayed oddly quiet with no words to the action.

"Did you hurt your hand Shinra?" Celty typed, the kids glancing at the question with a few others breaking out into small chuckles. Shinra inhaled heavily, his hand indeed a little red as the kids chuckled in front of him at his misfortune.

"I'm fine. Further disobedience from you four will be punished."

"Geez, I was kidding."

"They got Hiroshi. Just got off the radio with Akihito, he's back in island range, tape got there." The leader sighed.

"I'm guessing, we're not charging in?"

The leader shook his head slowly, chin dropped in one hand and elbow propped up on the table. "We'll radio them. They think about killing him and their boy loses a limb."

"I could really use a shower again…" Saburo sighed.

"Well, technically we have washed ourselves rather often from going into the pool, fishing at shores and the rain. It's raining right now." Anri commented as they huddled under shelters constructed in a hurry barely in time before it poured down on them.

"It's not the same…"

"How long do you think it will take one of them to come running from the smoke?" Masaomi wondered aloud.

"Collie is really happy about the fish." Saki smiled, the dog's tummy full of fish.

"Wish mom and dad could see the smoke out there…"

"Probably not long." Shinra replied to the smoke question. "Yeah that would be great... Too bad this island is invisible to everyone without a necklace or in mortal danger from a sinking ship…"

"I wonder is the island has limits…."

"What kind of limits Walker?" Erika asked, both putting on dirt war stripes onto their cheeks.

"Space wise… I mean how deep does it go into the ocean, where does it end, where does the island start down there? Or what about the air? If you could make a giant slingshot how far up could you shoot a coconut until it shows up again to others? Or maybe the air space upwards is infinite-"

"But out towards the shore there is a border…"

"Walker, that's brilliant!" Shinra suddenly exclaimed.

"The border we don't where it starts or ends is brilliant?"

"No, the idea! I know what we can try! We'll make a giant fire, absolutely huge that the smoke reaches even higher the peak on the island! With any luck, Masaomi's parents will be out there, see it and see a connection between our disappearance and the phenomena!"

"You're assuming we'll get lucky." Anri quietly pointed out.

"Even if there is an air border and we get above it and they see, they can't get on the island." Chikage pointed out.

"But they will know something is going out of the ordinary is going on and might just stick close by. If we try to stowaway instead of grabbing the ship at the shore where it is now and they are around, we would have backup and help during the takeover." Erika smiled.

"But Anri has a point, this is basing this all off a guess on the air space of the island and our hope that they are searching for us right by the island." Kyohei commented. "Though, grabbing the ship isn't a perfect plan either. Alright, everyone who wants to try the smoke, hands up." While a few hands went up slower eventually each single one was up.

"Celty should use her shadow tentacles thingies to keep us altogether since we will probably end up being unable to see each other with that much smoke." Izaya pointed out.

"Alright that's settled. Who's up for stowing away?"

"They watch the ship day and night since our tries, how could we even get on to stow away?" Shizuo questioned.

"Fake death and they will never see it coming!" Walker exclaimed.

"I have a feeling tricking them is difficult and they will definitely want to make sure we're dead. Chikage sighed.

The only thing I can see them not put bullets in us to make sure is faking a drowning. And then is has to look really good." Tom offered.

"But if we can pull off a drowning I can probably use my powers to get us on the ship from underwater." Celty typed, showing the group.

"It'll be difficult either way." Izaya pointed out.

"Let's start with the fire once it stops raining then we'll decide which way afterwards." Kyohei concluded.

"You better be careful with that knife bitch or your boy and that pooch are going to pay for it probably with a limb."

"May I dear?" Anska calmly asked his wife in finnish, the pirate rolling his swollen eye.

"Go ahead darling" Leena replied in the couple's native tongue stepping back as Anska stepped forward and his fist slammed into the pirate's face again.

"Oh, burns too bad you two can't do any real damage." Leena snarled, grip tight on the knife stepping forward, Anska gently but firmly holding her back on her wrist.

"If you hurt my babies, I cut up every single one of you scum!"

"You sure, we don't do real damage?"

"Your Japanese sounds so bad man."

"I doubt they'll know in what shape you're in." The knife blade barely stopped just pricking his skin as he talked glaring at Leena glaring back above him.

"I'm warning you one last time and yeah you can't do any real damage. I'll get out of this and then my buddies will just help me to our sweet little magical healing pool on the island and I'll look like we never met. But I guess if your boy were to lose a hand, or arm or any limb really it'll be gone I'm afraid, for good. And if he runs out of limbs, we'll start on the other two and if you're really such a monster and push it that far we'll keep hurting them anyway and every time they're crying, bleeding and almost dead, we'll throw them into the pool and start all over again. Hey I'm just curios but how much does it take for your boy, or should I say half-boy since he's adopted, to cry out for mommy and daddy?" With a furious scream, the steel toed boot slammed into the crutch, eyes widening as the pirated bit his teeth together inhaling sharply. Anska's arms wrapped around his shaking wife cuddling her face into his chest before turning to the scoffing slamming his fist into his gut.

"How many pirate?"

"Anyone know how to make smoke signs?" Mikado inquired sighing at receiving a round of no's. There was no time to go to any shore and find a wide enough one as from a higher view point quite a few looked rocky too shrinking the selection causing the group to construct their giant pile in the forested area making up the whole island beside the beaches, town and peak. Shizuo clearing trees steadily made a clearing and the pile grow and much to Izaya' chagrin not allowed to throw his knife perfectly kept up the man's motivation as this task allowing him to vent throwing large logs and other tree parts at the informant diving behind the pile for life with a snarl. Anri cut wood and Saki along with Collie who also fetched little sticks in between trying to help out made sure keep everyone hydrated fetching water by a nearby thin stream. The crew didn't bother with stones for their giant fire, Celty instead opting for shadow rim perfecting the form in between and hoping it would work so they didn't end up burning down the entire island. The others switched off between getting food in between instead of wood or taking or short sitting break.

"Hey don't use me as your shield!" Masaomi complained and Izaya smirked, Shizuo across them following every step snarling at Izaya but holding the throw.

"You're really not sure if Shooter can mimic the ship, huh?" Shinra tilted his head at Celty slumping her shoulders a little after the question.

"Yeah, it's just so huge. Anything he's done before wasn't that far off his actual size and what if we they start following us? Besides guns and more fancy guns, they have cannons on their ship and I don't think they will worry about shooter when firing them. But taking the ship… we could get hurt… or even worse what if some of us-"

"Shhh… don't worry about the 'what if's that's a lost cause. Everything we can try will be risky. We'll take the ship and we'll have each other's back. And still, I know they surprisingly managed to push you back before, but you're supernatural and super awesome so I'm sure we'll make it."

 **Thank you for all the favs, reviews and follows see ya next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"So did anyone magically have a lighter to start a fire survive?"

"No, I'm amazed I managed to keep my hat."

"Truly amazing, my glasses didn't slip off either." Tom nodded.

"Mine neither." Anri quietly joined Chikage's and Tom's conversation.

"And Shinra's didn't either. Man that'd be a shit show if the three of us had lost our glasses."

"There are kids here!" Celty exclaimed.

"But we were already teenagers before, that's like the dirtiest time with thoughts ever." Masaomi pointed out.

"Could we get back to figuring out how to start the fire!?" Shinra exclaimed.

"Okay, survival mom." Mikado chuckled, the other kids snickering with him.

"Looks like our only choice will be sticks and stones."

"Shouldn't you come up with ways to start a fire as an informant?" Shizuo commented to Izaya.

"I deal with delicate information."

"Like how to make a teenagers' life hell, 101." Masaomi quipped.

"You're still mad?"

"I'll let go when I choose to."

"And back to the fire!" Shinra interrupted the side question.

"I know two ways but I don't if they will work." Kyohei offered, the group trying three different ones with one person on each method.

"I don't know how to feel about the fact that I'm getting used to using the biggest leaves we can find." Saburo sighed coming out from underbrush next to Erika.

"FIRE! WE DID IT!"

"Step back and get ready to run for a body of water!" Kadota yelled, their eyes trained on the spreading and growing flames, breaths held as it inched to the border of the still pile. The flames flickered outward for a moment, a spark hitting on the rather torn up clearing as tree had been there before, the red dot quickly fading instead of growing causing everyone to sigh in relief as they backed away a little further away from the heat and smoke started billowing into the sky above them. The smoke thickened the air, the crew backing up further grabbing each other's hands and Celty wrapped black string around their waists while they could still see. The entire group promptly stumbled with two falls almost dragging down everyone as they tried to sprint away prompting a slower but more coordinated getaway.

"Found them."

"You sure it's not the tribe people?"

"Yeah their camp is that way and they wouldn't risk burning down the entire island like a bunch of morons."

"Let's get us a sweet ransom." Sawyer grinned.

"This better work." Shinra coughed, their eyes trailing the billowing smoke reaching up like a colossal grey pillar.

"Alright, we need to decide now. Do we try to use the fire as distraction and go for the ship?" Kyohei asked everyone, glances going back and forth.

"Let's get a ship!" Walker smiled.

"Playing dead probably wouldn't have worked anyway." Erika shrugged.

"Anyone know which direction to go thought?" Tome threw out, a string of sighs following with Walker, Chikage and Masaomi starting to climb immediately.

"Seriously, we should've stolen a telescope or something back in the town." Mikado commented.

"This way." Chikage gestured, Walker and Masaomi coming down from their respective trees.

"Leena, Anska, come look at this!"

"What is it Ruben?"

"Is that smoke?" Leena blinked, the trio looking at the spectacle in the distance.

"I must be going crazy, hit me mate. Ow! I'm still seeing it."

"I'm seeing it too mate…"

"Get the prisoner, darling!"

"Oh to what pleasure do I get to-" 'Smoke?'

"That is the island we can't see with my babies, right!? Where the smoke is going out of nowhere!? Answer damn it!"

"Yeah it is, you know you still won't be able to get on it right? I doubt you could even feel the heat of that if you sailed right under that smoke. Your kid and his friends probably started that, might end up burning down the entire island. Guess you'll end up with that dog and those kids dead or my crew will arrive with them tied up ready for the return price." Hiroshi chuckled, the laugh cut off by Anska's fist in the gut.

Collie's lips lifted in a snarl, hairs raising straight up and engines roared in the distance near the smoke.

"Come on, no way they'll find us that fast…" Walker sighed.

"Start running." Kyohei commanded quietly.

"What about checking direction?" Tom questioned.

"We'll just have to try to stay in it without looking."

Mayhem didn't take long to manifest, Mikado tripping down a slope grabbing Masaomi's hood by instinct causing both of them to tumble down into the foliage out of sight, smoke thick in the air. Walker almost slipped aside too barely catching his footing, Kadota glancing to the sides. "Watch your step everyone." Their attempt at following got cut off as deadly sound of a handheld explosive clicked against rock, collie making a fuss and the group with heavy conscience making mad dash shouting for Masaomi and Mikado to run the other way instead of coming back up hoping they had heard it. In their mad dash, the group only ended up more split up with even poor Celty unable to always to pull back with her black strings in time.

Saki backed up another step, Collie snarling viciously protectively in front of the girl. "Come on now, behave yourself and neither of you gets you hurt. Don't you want to go back to your family? They'll be waiting with money you know, this can happen all nicely." Akihito chuckled pointing the gun at them with another pirate beside him brandishing another gun.

"You'll never get away with this."

"We'll see about that." Collie's ears twitched and a rock suddenly smashed into one hand causing Akihito to drop the gun turning to the assailant, none other than the child the Saki and Collie had saved from the big snake before. Before the other could pull the trigger, a blade from the foliage sliced down, cutting off the other pirate's hand in one clean cut followed right by arrows to the throats. The two men sputtered a bit before falling dead on the dirt, the child' eyes and Saki's eyes meeting before the kid ran off and rustling from above indicated others following suit leaving the two corpses, girl and dog behind.

"Let's go find Masaomi and the others." Collie gave an agreeing bark, the duo taking off with the dog in the lead and Saki quickly picked up a gun.

"See those coconuts over there?

"Yeah"

"They won't see us right away since we're in the trees so we'll try to dislodge the coconuts when they are right under them and if they come from the wrong direction I'll lure them there with this small rock.

"Sounds great but how are we going to dislodge them? Maybe they'll fall off on their own that'd be really convenient… What's wrong Masaomi? Besides our situation, of course."

"Nothing, just trying to answer your question…"

"Izaya with his knife throwing skills would really come in handy…"

"We don't need Izaya. Ever."

"But you would find him convenient right now too." Mikado chuckled, Kida giving him the stink eye. "We did get pretty close, maybe we can break off a branch long enough." Their eyes moved downwards as two pirates, shouts from others nearby but not in sight. Not that they could see far in the jungle like vegetation anyway although in their current spot it became a bit thinner almost allowing for small clearing.

"I'll try to break one off." Masaomi whispered.

"Be careful." Mikado quietly replied, the blonde inching closer to a thinner branch slowly trying to get it to snap. Mikado's eyes widened as a certain someone snuck closer and the boy instinctively leaned forward to warn Masaomi. Too far. Mikado lost his balance and footing crashing out the tree with a rough landing and yelp, Masaomi turning around and catching the intruder in the corner of his eyes being no other than the mean monkey baring its fangs at the kid. The pirate smirked stepping closer to Mikado rubbing his behind and arms covered in a few shallow scratches, his eyes on the tip of the gun pointing for his head.

"Look what I found."

The monkey hissed and leapt, Kida's surprising himself as he managed to kick the bothersome animals as he swung down ready to drop right against a coconut which pummeled down immediately smashing onto the second pirate's head heeding the others' call to come look. Masaomi landed roughly but by far better than Mikado and snatched the gun, the pirate glancing over his shoulder met with the sight of his downed crew mate and Masaomi pointing the gun at him for a kill shot. "Drop it."

"How about you drop it instead, kid. Ever felt your knee blown out?" Another pirate coming into sight smirked, gun pointed at Masaomi.

"Don't drop it Masaomi. Run."

"I can't Mikado and I won't."

"Come one you two, let's stop this theater. We all know how this ends."

"I told a girl before I might just set the room on fire if she liked my boyfriend more than friend, what do you think I'll do to you?" Eyes glanced to Saki stepping into sight with her gun pointed at the pirate pointing his gun at her boyfriend.

"Drop it girl and we'll throw in your little friend here into the ransom deal." The first pirate smirked.

"No. Attack Collie." Saki spread her legs into an upside down v revealing Collie having stood perfectly still behind the closed legs, immediately turning sharply and rushing out with a leap into the air letting her teeth sink into the gun holding arm and making herself as heavy as possibly while drawing blood as she bit down harder. Saki's finger pulled the trigger, Masaomi's heart pounding faster seeing the other pirate's finger move while his finger moved faster in response pulling the trigger, everything happening in seconds with the shots ringing in their ears and the pirates dropping dead on the ground with bullets in their heads. For a moment time stood still for them as none of the three kids moved like they had been frozen in place for a moment before glances were exchanged interrupted by moving in the undergrowth, Masaomi and Saki immediately pointing their guns at the noise.

"It's just me, guns down now. Geez, you two are dangerous.~" Izaya came out with his hands up, glancing over the scene having gambled his life going after the gunshots in case it involved any of the Ikebukuro residents. And indeed it did. "Forget dangerous, you two are lethal. What a surprise.~"

"D-did you see anyone else?"

"No Mikado or they would be with me, wouldn't they?"

"Shizuo would just rather go off on his own than be with you…"

"No I haven't seen the neanderthal, now let's go kids before others we don't like come to the scene. You two should keep the guns.~"

"I think we lost them." Shinra sighed in relief, the group coming to a stop.

"Including almost everyone else." Chikage pointed out.

"Like Celty." Erika mentioned.

"Noooo! My Celtyyy!"

"Aren't you more worried about Masaomi, Mikado, Saki, Collie and Anri!? Celty can defend herself way better!" Walker pointed out.

"Lost Shizuo and Izaya too." Tom listed.

"I'm pretty sure they can manage at least for a little while." Saburo joined adding "Maybe" after a moment.

"They can't be that far, we managed to stay close together for quite a while and I heard gunshots further away. I know it's a gamble but it could lead us to at least one of them." Kyohei suggested.

"Do they have cameras in the trees or what!?" Mikado complained, the group running as fast as they could as they had been noticed and backup had been promptly notified with a flare shot in the air. Suddenly Masaomi yipped, running in the rear and checking over his shoulder suddenly pulled up into the air caught in a net made with thick vines. Izaya quickly let the blade slide out, shout from the pirates so close they were almost in sight while Izaya's cutting go well, the vines probing strikingly sturdy and Collie tried to check through them with a growl barely holding onto the net. "Take the gun!"

"We are not-"

"They won't kill me, get out of here! You too Collie." The dog in two year old puppy body whined but obeyed slowly gazing at the boy. "Keep them safe and find the others. Go on." With and another whine, the group took off, Izaya handing Mikado the gun.

"Well, look what we have here stuck in a trap of one of my enemies. The most annoying ransom I dealt with in decades. Someone was in the pool a lot." The machete slipped out of the belt, severing the vine rope between tree and net with several slashes before pinning a scrambling Kida on the hoodie. The pirate leader leapt down from the short height, kicking Kida just as he took off to run with the machete causing the boy to fall with the pirate on him in seconds taking back the machete and his fist slamming into Masaomi's face. "That is for your kill, this one is for her kill and this is for being an annoying little brat and one more because I'm pissed!" The bloody hand closed around Kida's throat squeezing it without completely strangling him, Masaomi trying to pry off the hands while glaring at the man. "Maybe we should toss you into the pool a couple more times until you're a baby and completely defenseless. I'll acknowledge though that your fighting skill is admirable." Kida's hand latched on a stick in the dirt quickly swiping up whacking the pirate across the face jerking back with a growl as one hand fell over the sore face. Masaomi jumped to his feet and charged forward throwing all his weight into the man's gut sending them both crashing down, Kida quickly slipping aside and his arms locking around the throat as he tried to choke the man as they rolled in the dirt. The bigger hands and arms pried off the boys', Kida stumbling backwards as they scrambled to their feet and the pirate sank one hand into the blonde with brown bits yanking his hair harshly. The grip suddenly slacked as a black tentacle shot out of nowhere breaking the wrist while another wrapped around Masaomi yanking him away followed by a tree flying at the pirate wounding and bowling him over. Celty with scythe and Shizuo with a snarl stepped into sight raising weapons to finish off the leader but a solid line of bullets and roaring engines stopped them, Shizuo quickly picking up Kida and setting him down on Shooter while Celty hopped down in the front and Shizuo got on the back with the boy between them and Shooter zoomed off.

"Let's get the boss to the cave." Sawyer suggested.

"It's Collie!" Erika exclaimed as the pup trotted into sight with the three human in tow. Collie turned around immediately after the reunion, only stopping as Saki's gaze was on her back. Her head turned around slowly with pleading in her eyes and Saki nodded with a soft smile allowing the dog to take off.

"But Masaomi said…"

"It'll be alright, I have feeling we'll reunite with him soon again. Collie knows to be very right cautious now and she knows his wish so she won't stray far."

"With you all accounted for, that only leaves Masaomi, Shizuo and Celty unaccounted for. What's Masaomi's wish?"

"He got stuck in trap and wanted us to keep running so the pirates wouldn't catch us too." Mikado replied sadly.

"Damn it." Rocchi mumbled.

"Ship boarding is cancelled for today." Kyohei announced. "We'll get our bearings, move further away from any trouble, find a good hiding spot and set up camp."

"What about looking for them?" Shinra pointed out.

"It's harsh but we can count on the pirates to leave him alive and Collie is the only one who can really do an expansive search and find us again. We're sitting ducks." Unhappy but knowing the man was right, the group set off and Mikado passed the gun to Kyohei.

"The tribe protected Collie and me. The child we saved from the big snake was with them."

"How many pirates did that take out?" Walker inquired.

"Two. And Masaomi shot one. And I shot another one." Eyes widened in surprise as all eyes glanced to the girl. "In total, that's four dead we know of."

"I know it's difficult but we do we need a bit of sleep." Anska spoke, the couple conversing in finnish. Leena gazed up into the star filled sky, arms on the railing of the large boat bobbing up and down in the gentle water.

"Every time I close my eyes I see them playing in the yard, they turn to me waving as they're laughing and then they… just fade away."

"No matter what it takes, we'll get them back and nothing will stop us."

The hands tightened around the weapons, bodies hidden as everyone tensed sighing in relief at the jingle of a collar. Their eyes lit up the people behind Collie trotting into camp with the trio dismounting off Shooter. Mikado, Saki and Anri flung their arms around their friend before stepping back. A grin spread on the swollen lips of the boy, his fist opening letting something unroll with the faintest clink, his finger catching the chain and the glow of the pendant revealing a bruised face, bloody nose and cheeky grin. "You got a pendant!" Mikado exclaimed, chuckles spreading through the group, a few heads being shaken with smiles.

"Did any of you kill pirates on your way?" Izaya asked tucking away the flick blade again and Celty typed out the answer, the group inching a bit closer to read the answer.

"No, we got the leader when rescuing Masaomi but he only got knocked out and wounded by Shizuo before back up arrived."

"Finally! Water!" Shinra exclaimed for everyone as the group dropped down at the stream almost on all fours comically looking like they copied Collie drinking beside them happily.

"What's up Walker?" Erika tilted her head glancing to her friend wiping his mouth and staring deeply at their surroundings.

"I don't know, just felt like we've been here before."

"It wouldn't surprise me if we actually have been here before." Saburo sighed, his thirst quenched.

"We're getting close to the ship, in a day or two we'll go for taking it over. We'll go over the plan again, everyone okay with their posts?" Kyohei inquired, the group nodding with smiles as they set about making camp for the nearing night.

"Hmm…"

"What's up Tom?" Shizuo inquired dropping some wood by the fire, Walker was starting with Erika.

"Well, I'm not sure the vines will dot. Sure they are sturdy when it comes to pulling. Can't rip them with bare hands but the pirates are armed to the teeth, I'm guess I'm worried they have blades so sharp they'd just go through these like butter. I think if we have to try to pull ourselves up without getting killed or being cut down easily we would need something sturdier."

"There is nothing else tougher though that we could find."

"Yeah…" Shinra joined with sigh but his eyes lit up. "But we do have something sturdier _with us!_ Celty can make us ropes with her shadows! One time I was stuck in a ball she made and it wasn't easy to cut me out. It still worked but those pirates would need more than one slice."

"That's a great idea if she's alright with it. You look really tired." Tom chuckled.

"I am, I've been watching kids all day." Shinra sighed.

"Isn't Celty the whole time with them?" Shizuo pointed out.

"Yeah, hanging out and all but I'm the one-"

"Mothering them. Or being group dad however you want to it." Celty interrupted shortly with her typed message causing the other two men to chuckle while Mikado voiced his concern of Masaomi swinging around the pendant too much and possibly losing it.

"Celty, can I talk to you for a moment?" Saki softly inquired coming up to them.

"Sure"

"Hey, any of you seen the flea?"

"You're not allowed to fight." Shinra deadpanned.

"I didn't plan to but I don't really trust the guy."

"No, I don't see Collie either." Tom replied.

"No way, he's not really… for them?" Shinra mused.

'This is stupid!' Izaya flinched as Collie wagged her tail sitting with gap between them which Izaya tended to expanded shuffle by shuffle instead of closing it. His hand reached out again with a shiver, the other holding some prepared vines, Collie remaining calm and still for him as his heart pounded with step taken closer but his feet took two steps back again, Izaya muttering under his breath with a scoff. Collie suddenly slowly rose, gently taking a step forward and lying down with inviting eyes, Izaya willing himself to stay in his spot even pushing one foot a little closer ever so slightly. The man swallowed, Collie's paws moving silently again, her posture crouched and submissive to make the man feel at ease before the body lowered again lying down after some steps. Her head tilted slightly, a doggie smile soft without her tongue lolling out there for Izaya. Taking deep breath, chiding himself over his fear, the informant stepped forward a f ew steps but tripped at his step back falling on his butt. Collie didn't move patiently waiting for him to stand up again to feel safer but the human remained on his butt. "C-Come closer…" Collie obeyed inching near as requested, obeying instantly at the next command again. "Stop!" 'Alright…t-this is so bad… what am I saying, I'm torturing myself here! Stupid… but you will never leave their lives… Not anytime soon anyway… don't smaller dogs live longer too?'

"And another fish. Should have enough for tonight." Saburo smiled fishing at the Kyohei as this one unlike the previously found small, shallow and trickling ones was a bigger.

"Hey Rocchi, are they still up?" Kyohei called toward a tree to the top. Chikage smiled at the top getting good view of part of the island where other smoke pillars from small fire wafted up further away.

"Yep, looks like they are still covering us."

"The pirates are going down!" Saburo cheered.

With a crow the bird landed on the arm, a small shake from the head. "We can't find them, boss."

"There are fires all over the island, the few tribe people that weren't at their camp during the last sweep are covering their asses." Kaito joined.

"We went some with the bikes to find no one every time." Sawyer added.

"Keep looking anyway, we have more than enough fuel. They won't risk going to sea on some shift raft or little boat. We already destroyed all boats from the tribe; they will come for the ship. And we'll be ready for them. Even if they did try, we'd catch them in no time." The boss smirked.

"So what do you think that thing is they have with them?' Another pirate pointed out.

"I checked a really an old book from a plunder ages ago, it's called a dullahan. Probably can't really kill it but we can wound it, badly, so keep doing what we've done this whole time."


End file.
